What Was Missing
by Crimsonsentry123
Summary: Zombie Au. Final part in my What Was Missing trilogy. After a year of searching, Lincoln and Richard have finally found Lincoln's family. But now that everyone's together will everything be better or is the worst yet to come for some of Haven's occupants? Only time will tell as families are mended, relationships are formed and attempts at rebuilding civilization begin.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers! Hope you all enjoyed my other story while I worked on getting this beginning out. So last time we left off, Lincoln and Richard had finally succeeded in their search for Lincoln's family. Now all of our characters are in one place, and Lincoln begins his reunion with the family he's been separated from. **

**Has the whole "Lincoln's reunion after being gone for a while" been done to death before? Yes. Will my version be any better? Probably not. **

**But I hope It's good enough for you guys to enjoy it. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the beginning of the end in this trilogy and I have a bit of news about my other story after this. **

* * *

**Reunion Part Deux**

Lincoln stood in front of his remaining family, finally reunited after over a year apart. Him and Richard had traveled across the state but only by going back to where they started were they put on the right track. Lincoln had imagined so many different ways this could go, but now that he's finally here...he couldn't think of a damn thing to say.

"Um h-hey guys… long time no see huh?"

Richard just chuckled before looking down at Lincoln. "Really? A whole year and that's how you start?" Lincoln looked back at him mildly annoyed, furrowing his brow. "Well you didn't really help much, besides you got anything better?" Rich held his hand up to his chin in thought, not being able to come up with anything better on the fly.

"Yeah, guess you're right, I got nothing". Rich then looked back over to the Loud family, all of their faces still stuck in a mixed expression of shock and disbelief. "Well… best think of what to say next there Linc. I'm gonna go sit in that chair over there and let you all have your privacy".

Richard headed over to a chair by the front corner of the room, it was a small recliner that was pointed towards the window, which Rich closed the blinds on so the family could have this moment in peace. He took out his phone and stuck the earbuds in, drowning out whatever noises came from the outside world with the drumming assaults of the Rev as "Welcome To The Family" played through his phone.

Lincoln looked back to his family, trying to think of his next words, his eyes darted between each of his sisters, he didn't know who to approach first. "Lincoln!" Lily shouted out as she hopped off her mother's lap and ran for her older brother. _"Well that answers that question". _

Lily tripped just as she was about to reach Lincoln and almost fell on her face, but Lincoln made sure that didn't happen. He caught her in one arm and scooped her up into a hug, one which she hurriedly returned. Lincoln could feel the tears threatening to fall from his eyes because he was finally holding his baby sister after well over a year. The last time he saw her was when they were fleeing the shelter, he caught a quick glimpse of her terrified face as they were separated by the horde of people and walkers. He thought that'd be the last face he'd remember seeing from her.

And now here she was smiling bright as can be, his little Lilybug back in his arms.

"I can't believe you're actually here. I thought I'd never see you again Lilybug". Lincoln pulled her back in for a tighter hug and opened his eyes to see the rest of his family still staring at him in awe. He set Lily down next to him, holding her hand and slowly making his way to the rest of his sisters.

"I-I used to dream about what this moment would be like. So many different times… so, so many different versions of this, uh reunion playing over and over again..." Lincoln looked at everyone and didn't know who to start with next, but seeing his oldest sister with her baby in her arms, gave him his answer.

"I-is that?" Lincoln pointed to Bobby jr. and Lori's teary eyes fell to her child, she looked back up at her younger brother and nodded. "Can I?" He held his arms out as he asked to hold his nephew.

"O-of course, h-his name is Bobby Jr." She carefully handed her son off to Lincoln, who stared in awe at the baby boy. Bobby jr. opened his eyes slightly to see a new face smiling down at him.

"Hey there little guy. M-my name's Lincoln. I, uh, I've been gone for a bit. I wasn't there when you were born but I'm here now and I just want to say that I won't be going anywhere again. Anytime you wanna hang out I'll be here for ya". Bobby Jr. giggled and reached his hands up for Lincoln's face, Lori let out a small laugh as she wiped away more tears.

"He's beautiful Lori, and I heard Bobby was alive too. I'm so happy for you. Um, H-have you been taking care of everyone? Keeping them all in line like always?"

Lori stood up from her seat and pulled him into a hug, smothering her kid between her and Lincoln. "Y-you know it twerp, It's been harder without you here to help me but you're here now. That's all that matters. I-I missed you so much". Lincoln sniffled as he buried his head into her chest. "Me too, I missed all of you so much".

Twerp. Lincoln hadn't heard that nickname in so long, he didn't realize how much he missed it and how surreal this whole experience was going to be. This wasn't just another dream and he could tell, it never occurred to him to have Lori's kid show up in his dreams.

Lori took Bobby jr. from Lincoln so he could continue his reunion tour with the rest of their family. Lincoln figured he'd just go around the room as everyone else was sat around the coffee table in the middle of the rest of the furniture. Sat next to Lori was Leni, and in his eyes she still looked as beautiful and innocent as ever, Lincoln was glad to see she didn't lose that.

"Hi Le-". "Like omg Lincy! I thought I'd never see you again!" Leni exclaimed as she rose from her seat and lifted her younger brother off the ground and into a bear hug, he flinched slightly at the suffocating hug but Leni soon pulled back and allowed him to regain his breath.

"I-I'm glad to see you too Leni. I'm glad to see you still haven't changed any".

"Well mister, you didn't do the same, I mean you're a bit taller now, maybe even taller than Lynn". "Hey!" Lynn jr. called out from the other side of the room. "And like, you totally got these cool scars now". Lincoln's eyes widened and he instinctively pulled his hands back, hiding them behind his back. Realizing she said something she shouldn't, Leni quickly tried to recover.

"But then again, you're wearing that signature look you pull off so well. I always said Orange looked best on you and I think it really brings out your eyes". A meek smile appeared on Lincoln's face and Leni smiled back at him.

Turning his head around, Richard looked back at the Louds to see how the reunion was going, he smiled to himself when he saw how happy they all looked, and it warmed his heart knowing that he had a part in making it possible. He flipped though more of his songs, picking out "Fallen" from Volbeat as he closed his eyes and continued to relax in the chair.

Lincoln had moved from Leni over to Lola, the last of his sisters on that side of the couch. He had the passing thought to mention Lana but didn't want to sour this reunion early. "Hey Lola, How have you been?"

Lola just stared at him dumbfounded, until her face contorted in mild anger. "And just where the hell have you been? Why did it take you so long to find us?" Lincoln recoiled slightly from her outburst but he knew she was just experiencing a lot of emotions at the moment and let it out as such. "Well your guys' notes kinda sent us in the wrong direction for a while. Hehe..."

At this point, Lynn gave her mother a dirty look that went unnoticed. She told her to stop writing those stupid letters, and maybe if she did they'd have found them earlier. "...We tried every place we thought you guys would've rested at or tried to make a home out of. It wasn't until me and Rich went back to the place we met in that we saw the sign for Haven".

Lola huffed in faux annoyance before turning her gaze back to her older brother, her pouting face immediately changed and she threw herself into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck. Lincoln smiled as he held Lola in his arms, he's missed these hugs, but he was glad they didn't bombard him with a group hug yet, it might've been too much at once. This was much better.

Lincoln carefully set Lola back on the couch and turned to his right just in time to see Luna wipe away some stray tears. "So, I'm guessing it was you who took my mp3 player? I had to get a new one ya know, and all my usual music… I had to take what I could get from Ric-" Luna interrupted him by pulling him into a hug. "Oh shut up about the stupid mp3 you dork. God I've missed you so much. I always believed you were still out there, searching for us. I'm so glad you finally found us".

Lincoln warmly smiled and held on tight to Luna, he didn't think he'd get tired of these hugs anytime soon, not after just getting them back.

Pulling back from the hug, Lincoln took a step back. He continued down the Loud train and next on the list was his mom. As he stood in front of her, he felt even smaller than he has before, even though they were currently eye level. Rita stood up and kissed her son on the forehead, Lincoln instinctively tried to move away from the kiss. But calmed down when he realized his mom was just giving him a maternal kiss. Rita pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm so, so sorry baby. I left you there in that place, with those men and, and I... even though we knew you were there. We left… I'm so sorry Lincoln!" Lincoln could feel the knife twisting in his heart. He didn't like seeing any of his family cry and seeing his mom like this cut him deep down.

"Mom, I-It's fine. I remember that day. I heard the gunshots and I figured it was you guys… I was scared one of you got hurt, or worse. I'm glad you all made it out of there, I-I would rather you all left me than for anyone to die trying to get me".

"Lincoln..."

"There were too many of them mom. You guys made the right choice, and trust me. I know you guys didn't make it lightly. It's alright. We're all together now and that's what matters". After staring deep into her son's watery eyes, Rita couldn't stand it anymore and pulled him close for another hug.

Rita wiped her eyes. "You know, Ronnie-Anne said you'd feel that way. And deep down the rest of us knew it too, but it still helps to hear that. I'm just so glad you're okay".

"I do have to ask Lincoln, are you...okay?"

Putting on the largest smile he could muster Lincoln nodded his head. "Yup, I'm doing better than ever now that we found you guys. Richard's been really nice and great company, But I've missed you guys every single day".

Some of the Louds turned their heads to acknowledge the young man sitting in the recliner towards the front of the room. He was laid back in the chair, swaying his head side to side as a new song kicked in. Some of the girls chuckled as they watched him, Luna stifled a snicker. "Heh, looks like you found a rocker to help ya out Linc". Lincoln looked over to Richard to see what they were talking about and saw him headbanging to whatever song he was listening to. "Yeah, I think you'll like him. He's a cool guy".

"How did you two meet?" Lynn jr. asked from across the room.

Lincoln hesitated. He didn't want them to know too much yet, he'd rather ease them into everything if he told them any of it at all. "He, um. Helped me out of a jam, saved my life. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for his help".

"He burned that hotel down didn't he?" Lynn was now in interrogation mode. While she was overjoyed to have her brother back, she wanted to know how it was even possible. She assumed Rich freed Lincoln, but how could one man do what they couldn't? "What?" Lincoln played dumb, he really didn't want to get into this right now and would hope she could see that.

But Lincoln could tell that she wasn't gonna drop it so easily. He figured he could tell them this much now at least.

"Yeah, Rich is the only reason I got out of there. He…he saved me. That's all I'm saying. Can't we just enjoy this moment Lynn? I've been gone for over a year".

Lynn got up from her seat and started making her way over to her brother. She frowned the whole way until she was standing a couple inches from him. _"Damn. He really is taller than me. Not by much but still...". _Lynn's frown flipped to a small smile as she finished her thought.

"You're right…sorry. It's just been, um, hard without you here". Lynn outstretched her arms and Lincoln let himself be entrapped by her embrace. "It's alright. I can tell you guys all you want to know, but later. I'd rather just enjoy being back with you all before drudging up bad memories".

Just then Lincoln felt another presence, and he knew immediately who it was. And she wasn't gonna be able to sneak up on him like she used to.

Lincoln broke his hug with Lynn and turned to embrace a surprised Lucy. Usually everyone would be surprised by her random appearances, but Lincoln's training with Rich has made him more alert.

"Sorry Luce. Not gonna surprise me this time". Lucy wrapped her arms around her older brother and buried her head into his neck. "Your presence has been deeply missed elder brother. Things haven't been the same without you".

"Well don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to stay this time". Lincoln assured her.

There was just one Loud sister left on his list as Lincoln turned back around to see his genius sister sitting on the other side of the couch Lynn was on.

"Hello Lincoln, I may not always be the best at showing my emotions but I truly am overjoyed to see you once again. Our family unit has not felt the same without you". Lincoln leaned down to give Lisa a hug, one which she gladly reciprocated.

Rita turned her attention to the man who was accompanying her son. Her curiosity was peaked and she had a certain question on her mind.

"Um Lincoln, I have something I need to ask you. It's about your friend..." Lincoln turned around to face his mother, who looked back to Richard again before asking her question.

"Is his last name...Jones by any chance?"

Lincoln raised his brow, he only just now realized that Richard still hadn't told him his full name. And now he was curious why his mother was even asking the question. Did she know something? "Well actually, he hasn't even told me".

"You two have been traveling for a year and he hasn't told you his full name!?" Lori asked. Lincoln scratched his head. "It just...never really came up I guess. Richard, Rich was fine for me".

Richard was halfway through "Rewind" By Poets of The Fall when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He took the earbud out of his right ear and turned his head to see Lincoln standing above him. "Wanna come and meet the family?" Rich smiled before putting his phone away and following Lincoln over to the rest of the Louds.

"So everything going alright? I'm sure you guys have plenty of questions". Rita cleared her throat and figured she'd get her major one out of the way. "So Richard, Lincoln said he doesn't even know your last name".

"Well Richard is just fine, or Rich if you prefer. I never tell people my last name. And yes I have my reasons for that. Sorry but I'd like to keep that private if you don't mind".

"Would you mind if I asked why?" Rita questioned with a raised brow. Richard rubbed the back of his neck. "It has to do with my family, that's all I'll say".

Rita however, was determined. She wanted to know if her hunch was correct. "It wouldn't happen to be Jones would it?"

Always able to hide his true face with ease, Richard feigned ignorance and answered with a confused no. _"Why the hell would she guess Jones first out of every name out there?" _He was tempted to ask if there was a family here by that name but he really didn't want to find out.

"Oh that's a shame. There's a friend I made here who lost her son Richard and I guess I was kinda hoping for a miracle". Rita said, still not wholly convinced that Richard was being honest. "So did you like, save our brother from those bad guys that took him?" Leni so innocently asked.

Richard was glad someone changed the subject. Not wanting to spill the beans on Lincoln's own story, Rich shot a quick glance at him, and saw Lincoln nod his head.

Seeing that it was alright to answer truthfully, he responded. "Yes, Most of them were sleeping by the time I snuck in but I still had to fight my way through a bunch to get to Lincoln".

"How did you even know he was there? And why were you there in the first place? What made you risk your life to save him?" Lynn asked, Rich was starting to feel like this was an interrogation. He didn't want to say too much or say the wrong thing. As if God heard his prayers, a knock sounded out from the front door.

"I'll get it, you guys stay here and relax". Rita said as she made her way to the front of the house. She opened the door to see Meredith Hartwell standing in front of her. Exactly the person she was hoping to see. "Ah Meredith, you came at the perfect time. There's someone here I want you to meet..."

Back in the living room, Richard was frozen solid, his wide stare cast to the ground as he heard that name. He knew there was a reason Mrs. Loud had asked about his last name being Jones specifically. He quickly looked up to Lori before either of the two matriarchs could make their way inside.

"Hey Lori, d-do you guys have a bathroom around here?" Lori nodded. "Yeah it's just down the hall to the left.

Rich was about to make his way to it and sneak out when he could but he saw Rita make her way around the corner and calmly made his way to the front of the living room. Keeping his face away from the others. _"She can't..." _He thought to himself.

Rich held his hand up to his mouth and began biting the nail on his thumb, this was supposed to be Lincoln's reunion not his.

"Lincoln, I'd like you to meet Meredith Hartwell. She was basically my first friend I made here". Lincoln stared at her, he could swear he knew her from somewhere, he didn't think he'd ever met her before but something about her face…

"Lincoln. Hello, your mother has told me many stories about you and your sisters. I'm glad I get to finally put a face to the legend". Lincoln smiled before extending his hand to her. She extended her own and shook his hand, smiling warmly as a small tear formed in the pit of her eye. She looked to her right to see another man standing off to the side.

"And who's this?" Richard stiffened, this was not happening, he doesn't deserve to see her again. He felt as if he let them all down and his punishment was never knowing whether they were alright or not, he couldn't see them again. It was the main reason he kept his last name a secret from everyone, he never wanted to know if anyone came across any of his family.

Lincoln's eyes widened as he finally figured out who this person was, she is Richard's mom. He remembered her from the pictures he saw in Richard's room. Everyone else in the room was confused as to why Richard was ignoring them, but Lincoln knew and he forced his "brother" to acknowledge that his mom was right there.

Walking over to him, Lincoln stood in front of Rich and got his attention, giving off a stern look that said everything it needed. Rich shook his head, he didn't want to see her again, he wasn't the same man she knew, and he couldn't go back to being such. Talking in a light whisper so no one else could hear, Lincoln spoke to Rich.

"I know what you said, but she's your mom. And she's standing right there. Just. Talk. To. Her". Lincoln pointed in Meredith's direction and Rich sighed in defeat, he knew there was no way out of this.

Running both his hands through his hair, Rich let out a labored breath and began turning around to face his mom. He slowly lifted his head up and saw her face, still the same as it was the last time he saw her, her hair was a bit shorter but other than that she was the same.

A sharp gasp cut through the silence and the Loud girls looked to see Meredith clasping her hands over her mouth. Rich audibly gulped before finding the strength to move his feet, he slowly began making his way over to his mother. "H-hey Mom. I-I-"

Richard didn't get to continue his introduction on account of the swift slap across his face. He only slightly flinched, it wasn't really a hard hit by any means, but it was the emotion behind said slap that made it sting.

"I deserved that. Again". She slapped him once more. "You good?" He asked her. She sniffled before wiping her eyes. "Not even close".

But instead of slapping him again, she wrapped her arms around him, and he returned her embrace with haste. "I-I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what I was thinking". He lied. Rich knew exactly what he was doing when he chose to leave his old life behind him, but he didn't want her to know that. "We can talk about that later". Meredith pulled back from the hug and began to really study her son. "Let me get a good look at you".

The multiple scars across his face were reason enough for her to worry but when she tried to hold his hands, that was the moment that gave her pause. Rich pulled his left hand back but it was too late, she had it long enough to know that it wasn't real. "W-wha?" Rich warmly smiled and simply told her. "Later..."

Lincoln frowned as he knew what Richard was referring to. He knew Rich had made peace with losing his hand, well taking it off himself, but Lincoln still felt residual guilt over it.

"I'm guessing you have a house here? let's head over there and we can talk". Richard then turned to the Loud sisters. "And I assume I'm leaving him in good hands?" He ended his sentence with a knowing smile. All the girls simultaneously nodded. "Good. Lincoln I'll see ya later, I guess I got a reunion of my own to have".

Rich then took his mom's hand in his own and told her to lead the way as she walked him out of the house. "Bye-bye for now girls. I'm sure you'll be seeing plenty of me, goodbye Mrs. Loud".

As the door shut, Lincoln didn't know what to do next. Up until now it had been just him and Richard, and now here he was with his whole family again, well what was left of it now at least. There was one last thing he needed to do though before he could really enjoy this new time with them. "Hang on one second guys, I'll be right back".

* * *

Back out on the streets of Haven, Richard had his right arm draped around his mom's shoulder as they walked on the sidewalk towards the Hartwell's house. It was almost four in the afternoon and Rich loved how peaceful the community looked. He wondered how long his family had been here, only so many miles from his own new home.

"Rich! Wait up". His train of thought was interrupted when he heard Lincoln calling out to him. Both him and Meredith turned to see the Loud boy jogging up to them. Richard figured that Lincoln needed to say something important so he turned to his mom with a knowing glance. "Hey mom, could you give us a quick minute?"

Meredith was hesitant, she just found out her son was alive and now he was asking her to "give him a minute". But the face he was making showed her that it was something private between him and Rita's kid and she understood.

"I'll be waiting by the front of the house, It's a couple doors down that way". She said as she pointed to the house only a couple spaces away from the Loud House. Rich nodded and turned his attention back to Lincoln as Meredith walked to their house.

"So is everything good or?" Lincoln answered his question by throwing himself at Richard, wrapping his arms around the young man's midsection. Rich warmly smiled as he returned the hug. "Thank you Richard. For everything. And don't say 'no thanks necessary' Cause they are. You got me back to my family. You kept your word".

Rich just lightly chuckled as he gently shook his head. The two were unaware of the Loud family staring at them through their window and Meredith glancing back at the pair.

"We've had a hell of a road huh Linc? But we got here, and it wasn't just because of me either. We're a great team. And my life is better for having you in it. I'm glad we could help each other out". Lincoln shared his sentiment and smiled with him as they broke the hug. "This isn't goodbye dude, looks like I'll be living just a couple houses away, and my offer still stands. If you ever need to talk or anything, don't hesitate to come find me. You've come a long way, but new experiences have a way of throwing us for a loop so just take it easy alright?"

Lincoln nodded and Rich extended his hand, with Lincoln taking it in his own. "Thank you Lincoln Loud. For giving me more than one good reason to keep on living". The two shook hands and parted ways, each heading back to the families they haven't seen in a long time.

* * *

"Seems like you made a good friend while you were away". Meredith commented as Rich walked up the porch steps. He smiled back at her, "Oh you have no idea. That kid is somethin else".

The two headed inside as Richard prepared himself for whatever questions his mother may ask, and Meredith in turn prepared herself for the answers he might give.

Sitting down at the dining room table, Meredith grabbed a can of coke for her son and a bottle of water for herself. "Thank you. So...Where do you want to start?"

Meredith sighed, there was so much she wanted to ask her son, where he'd been, how he's been, but most importantly, she wanted to know why he was missing a hand. "Tell me about...that". She sullenly said as she pointed to Rich's fake hand.

Richard stood from his seat and took his duster off, revealing the shoulder harness that Lincoln made for him and took it, and by extension his prosthetic hand, off. "It still feels like it's there sometimes…" Rich stared at the empty space his left hand once occupied. "...It happened back in October, well the last day of October specifically".

"Me and Lincoln were attacked by a group of guys. They had us chained up in a room and this guy named Paul, I think he was their leader. Anyway, Paul took Lincoln into another room further into their home, leaving me alone". Richard sighed as he remembered how terrible he felt that night, he got careless and they almost died because of it. Well worse would've happened before their deaths.

"I knew what they were going to do to Lincoln, and… look don't tell the Loud family this. At least not unless Mrs. Loud or any of them bring up that they already know first. Lincoln needs to be the one to tell them".

Meredith nodded her head in agreement. "See, Lincoln had already gone through that, it was how I found him in the first place. He was being held by these guys who...abused him for two weeks". Meredith's heart broke, she knew men could be cruel, and now the world was the same as those men.

"I made a promise to him, that I would never allow that to happen to him again. And I couldn't break free in time to stop it...so I resorted to drastic measures and, well, here we are. I don't regret it. I stopped him, what's one hand compared to keeping that promise?"

Meredith couldn't be more proud of her son in that moment. But there was one more urgent question she needed answered before she could be more relaxed. "So, you know I have to ask...Why didn't you come to my house when all this started?"

Rich's gaze fell to the floor, he knew this question was coming, but he still didn't want to answer it.

Taking a sip of his soda, Richard breathed out a heavy sigh before finding the right words.

"I wanted a fresh start...I'm so, so very sorry but that's the simple truth. I-I needed a change. A-A-and I didn't think I could be W-who I wanted to be if I stayed with you guys. I threw everything away to be who I really wanted..."

"Was it worth it? Did things turn out how you thought they would?' Richard wiped his eyes, rubbing his hand across his chin a couple times as he pondered his answer.

"Yes. Things might've gone differently than I thought they would but not by much. But it was all worth it. I-I helped so many people out there mom. You should've seen me! I-I was so...different, but at the same time...similar".

"I was who I saw myself as, I was who I was meant to be. And even if I didn't help all those people, bringing Lincoln back to his family would've been enough. I-I'm sorry for leaving all of you, but if given the chance...I'd do it again".

There was a couple minutes of tense silence.

"I understand. It's alright Richard, the important thing is that you were happy, and we made out just fine ourselves". Rich had to know, even if the answer killed him. "H-how many? Who else is here? Don't tell me who you know is dead...just who's here".

"Well you're sister is here..." Richard breathed a sigh of relief, he wondered how much she's changed, if any at all. "So is your brother and Brook, and the kids. Steve is actually on the council here as well". Rich smiled, glad that mostly everyone was there, he didn't hear any mention of his father and his wife or her kid but that didn't mean they were dead in Rich's mind.

Richard and Meredith spent the next half hour catching up, Richard was straight with his mother, told her the things he'd done without going into too much detail. And she responded the way he expected her to, with acceptance and understanding, the same way she accepted his taboo attractions. Their conversation was interrupted by a loud knocking coming from the front door.

"I'll get it, might be one of the boys". Richard's nephews, he wondered how they've been growing up in this new world.

"Oh, um hi Mrs. Hartwell, I-is Rich-"

"Lincoln, are you alright? Did something happen?"

Hearing that it wasn't one of his nephews, Richard got up from the dining table and out to the front door. He understood his mother's concern, it looked like Lincoln was on the verge of crying, or that he just got done crying. Now he wanted to know what happened. Richard stepped in front of his mother and led Lincoln inside, taking him over to the living room so they can chat.

* * *

**Thirty minutes ago-Loud House**

Lincoln headed back inside his new home after saying his farewell to Richard. After making it to the living room he was immediately bombarded with questions by his sisters. All wondering how he was, and what he's been doing for the past year. Some had a couple questions about Richard and all of the girls just wanted to be close to their brother.

Rita whistled and all the girls stopped speaking over one another, looking back at their mother. "Girls, don't just ambush your brother like that, give him some space. I'm sure he's tired after making his way here".

Lincoln appreciated his mom's help, he had every intention of answering their questions but couldn't handle all of them at once.

Lincoln spent the next twenty minutes dodging specific questions about Jim and the people from the hotel, and what happened to him there. He told them he'd talk to them when he was ready to. Once the girls realized they wouldn't be getting anywhere with that subject they stuck to questions about Lincoln's mysterious traveling companion and their journey to Haven.

Through her talks with Meredith, Rita already knew a little bit about the man who helped her son. And after seeing how the two interacted, she knew they became good friends in their journey. She was just glad her son wasn't alone this entire time.

Lincoln had just gotten finished telling them an embarrassing story about Rich when he heard the front door open and shut, with a familiar voice calling out to Lynn.

"Yo Lynn, you were supposed to meet me by the front gate like ten minutes ago...". Bobby stopped in his tracks when he saw Lincoln sitting in front of his family.

"L-Lincoln?" Bobby stared at the white-haired child, who was smiling brightly back at him.

Lincoln noticed the prosthetic arm that Lisa had mentioned making for him earlier. He immediately got up from his seat and rushed the stunned Santiago, wrapping his arms around Bobby's waist. Bobby quickly returned the hug.

"I-I couldn't believe it when they said you were alive. I was so happy to hear that you and your mom made it here alright".

"I'm guessing you're the reason Lynn didn't meet me for our patrol shift. I can't believe you're here dude. Ronnie is gonna be so excited! And so will Clyde".

As if on cue, The front door to the Loud House opened and shut again. The footsteps grew louder until everyone could see Ronnie-Anne as she stepped into the living room.

"Hey Bobby, so are you..." her sentence died on her lips as she spotted Lincoln a few feet from her brother.

A meek smile came across Lincoln's face as he stared at her, she had barely changed since the last time he saw her. But he'd changed, and he wondered if Ronnie would notice. "I-Is this real? Am I dreaming?" Ronnie breathed out, she didn't want this to turn out like her other dreams, with Lincoln disappearing as soon as she thought he was real.

Lincoln slowly walked up to her, the room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Lincoln showed her how real it was by pulling her in for a hug, and as Ronnie's face fell on his shoulder, she knew he was really here. She couldn't imagine this warmth radiating from his embrace, this had to be the real deal.

She pulled back and cupped his head in her hands as she stared into his eyes. She hadn't seen those beautiful eyes in so long, she closed the distance between the two and planted a kiss on his lips.

But what was supposed to be a tearful reunion between two former lovers, turned into a nightmare relived for Lincoln. Once Ronnie's lips made contact with his, The white-haired child's eyes flashed open, his mind taking him back to his time with Heather and others from the Hotel as they forced their mouths on his own.

Suddenly he wasn't back in the safe home with his family, he was with Jim in his former living quarters. Lincoln pushed his hands outward, shoving Ronnie-Anne against the wall as he screamed out. "No!"

Everyone was startled by his sudden outburst but in his mind he wasn't paying them any mind, he just wanted to get out of there.

"Ow Lincoln! What the he- Lincoln?" Ronnie was angry at Lincoln's sudden outburst. Rubbing the spot where she hit her head, but she softened when she saw the state Lincoln was in. He was shaking as he held his hands out in defense, wanting to keep everyone in the room at bay. "L-Lincoln, honey… are you alright?"

He turned to his mom but Lincoln was still lost in his own mental prison. In his mind she was just another occupant of the hotel trying to hurt him. Lincoln began holding his head as he looked back to the ground. "N-no, no, no! I-I'm not there anymore! I, I got out! I can't-"

"Lincoln! It's alright, you're here with us. Look at me!..." Lincoln moved his head to see a shadow with his sister's voice talking to him. "It's me, Lynn, you're safe. You found all of us and we aren't gonna let anything happen to you". Lincoln blinked a few times, the room now coming into focus.

He was slowly regaining his senses as he stared around the room and noticed his family, all of whom had frightened looks on their faces. Lincoln remembered Richard's advice and tried to steady his breathing, managing to slowly bring himself down from his manic episode. Leni tried to approach her younger brother but he flinched before taking a few steps back.

"Lincy? I-it's alright..." Lincoln just held a hand to his chest, feeling his rapid heart beat as his other hand was on his throbbing head. He needed air, he was scaring them and he needed a minute to cool off. Away from them.

"I-I need some air...P-please D-don't follow me..." And with that, Lincoln pushed past Bobby and made his way outside.

The girls hesitated before heading outside themselves, but Lincoln was already gone. They didn't see where he went and Lynn, along with Lola, and Lucy split up to go looking for him while the others stayed back.

* * *

**Present- Richard's home**

** "**So she triggered an episode? Shit, I should've thought something like that would've happened. You alright?"

Lincoln wiped his eyes and nodded his head. "Y-yeah, I think so...They looked at me like I was crazy or something. I could tell I freaked them out". Richard nodded back. "Well that's to be expected, it's the first time they've seen you get like that, I'm just glad you were able to come back down without my help".

"Well Lynn kinda helped me, I-I heard her voice through the static and I could see her shadow in the hotel room. She got me back and I took it from there".

"You're gonna have to tell them ya know? I'm sure some of them already assume what happened to you there. You have nothing to worry about". Richard rested a hand on Lincoln's shoulder. Meredith watched from the kitchen as her son tried to help Lincoln, she smiled as she watched the two. "I-I just don't _want_ them to know, I feel like it will...change things".

"Well Lincoln, the whole world has changed. You've changed and so have they. Change is the only constant in this world, sometimes it sucks, other times it can be exactly what you need." Richard ran his hand through his hair, contemplating his words carefully. "You don't have to tell all of them right away...just start with one. They'll only begin to understand when they know the whole story".

Lincoln nodded. He knew Richard was right but that didn't make this any easier, he wished he could go back. Go back to when everything wasn't so complicated. Back to when he wasn't so complicated.

Before Lincoln could say anything else the two heard a knock on the door. "What's the plan if it's one of your sisters?" Lincoln thought about it for a few seconds until another knock rang out. Meredith was about to answer until Rich held his hand up and shaking his head. "Just...*sigh tell whoever it is that I'm fine and I'll be back over in a little bit".

Richard walked over to the front door and opened it to reveal Lynn standing in front of him.

"Hey Lynn, how's it going?" Rich cheerily greeted her as she eyed him with a hint of caution. "Um, alright I guess. Have you seen Lincoln? He ran off and we don't know where he went". Rich rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah he's here. He said that he'd come back over in a little bit. He just needs to cool off a little".

This caused Lynn to glare at this man who had brought her brother back in the first place. "And why did he come to you? we're his family. So why is he here chatting with you instead of being back with us, who by the way, he's been separated from for a year!?"

Richard stepped out onto the porch and closed the door quietly behind him. "Lynn, Lincoln has...look I'm not gonna go into details but he's been hurt. In more ways than one, and he's still dealing with the aftermath of that trauma..." Rich looked at the window to make sure they weren't being listened in on and motioned for Lynn to move further from the house.

"He isn't ready for you guys to know about it yet. Just give him some time, let him know you're there for him no matter what and he'll come to you guys. He's more comfortable talking to me right now because I already know about everything, in time you guys will most likely take over as his confidants. His main worry is that him telling you will cause you guys to worry. You know how he is...he puts everyone else before himself".

Lynn looked at Rich and then back to his house, thinking about Lincoln inside. "Yeah...Just tell him we want him back home when he's ready..." She turned and started heading back home but looked back at Rich. "...And tell him I'm there if he needs me, I can kinda relate to what he's feeling".

Richard nodded and turned to head back inside.

After shutting the door behind him Richard walked back into the living room to see Lincoln talking with rich's mom. "You two getting acquainted?"

"Yeah, Lincoln here was just telling me a couple stories of you two on the road". Meredith answered. "I was mainly telling her about a couple of the people we helped..." Meredith smiled at Lincoln before turning back to Rich. "And I said how I'm glad things turned out the way they did. Hearing Lincoln talk about you and the people you helped...I think it's best you made the choice you did".

"But-" Rich tried to reply but was immediately shushed by his mother. "No buts. It's okay Rich, everything worked out fine in the end. You're here now and that's all that matters".

Smiling back at her, Rich walked up and gave her hug before turning to Lincoln and delivering Lynn's message. "She said that they want you to come home whenever you're ready...and that she's personally there to talk if you need to. She said she can kinda relate to a little of what you went through". Lincoln looked down as he remembered what Lynn meant by that comment. Lynn would've known exactly how Lincoln felt if it weren't for her brother's intervention.

"If you're gonna tell just one of them to start...I'd say she's your best bet. You were kinda right in your description of her. A bit rough around the edges but she has a lot of kindness beneath that hard exterior". Lincoln nodded. "Well I'm getting kinda hungry, what's for dinner?" Meredith smiled and shook her head as she watched her son walk to the kitchen and start rifling through her fridge and pantry.

As Rich searched through the kitchen the front door opened and he could hear a familiar voice echo through the hall. "Hey Meredith, So get this, Heather was telling me we got two new people today. One of them is apparently the only son of the Loud Family and the other is someone named Rich..." Steve stopped in his tracks as he saw Richard poke his head around the corner.

"Steve! Dude am I glad to see-" Rich felt the sting as the audible blow rang out in the living room. Rich began rubbing his jaw as Steve pulled his fist back. "I deserved that...You got any more?"

"Where the hell were you!?" Steve bellowed. "Steve, honey just let him talk". Meredith tried to calm her husband, worried how tense the air in the room had become.

"I don't have a good answer for you...It was my own selfish decision and given everything that's happened since I made it...I'd do it again". Rich began to explain himself. "We Waited for you! Do you know how close some of us came to dying since this all started? Do you know that your father might still be alive if you were-"

"Steve!" Meredith shouted at him, but the news was already given. And Rich held his head in shame.

"So he is gone...guess I had to stop living the fantasy at some point". Rich quietly whispered. "Rich..."

Turning to face Lincoln, Richard spoke softly to the white-haired child. "It might be best if you head back home...it looks like I got some talking to do". Lincoln nodded and got up from his seat. "Remember what I said Linc. Everyone needs someone to talk to". Lincoln looked at the ground and sighed before opening the front door and heading back home.

"So Steve, come sit down and let's catch up".

* * *

It was a little after five in the afternoon and Lincoln still didn't want to head back and face his family. He knew he needed to talk to them eventually, he's spent an entire year trying to find them and here he was still keeping his distance…They probably saw him as someone broken, shattered in a way that he may never recover from.

Sometimes he still felt that way. Like he was broken, incapable of putting the pieces of his fractured psyche back together. But more often that not he's felt closer to his old self than he had since this had all began. It had been months since Lincoln had an episode anywhere close to what happened today, and Lincoln wondered if he might fall further into his old ways if he didn't find a way past it.

The warm summer air wasn't helping Lincoln's mood any either, and the sun still had another hour or two before it began it's descent for the day. He saw a nearby bench by a flower bed and sat down to rest his troubled mind before deciding what to do next. He hung his head in his hands as he tried to calm his racing mind.

Before he could collect his thoughts however, he heard someone sit down next to him on the bench. Letting out a small sigh, Lincoln began to ask if the person would kindly find somewhere else to sit. "I'm sorry but would you mind going..." His words died in his throat as he saw who it was that sat down next to him.

"Is that anyway to greet your best buddy?" Lincoln could feel tears ready to spring from his eyes as he saw the face of his friend Clyde smiling at him. Without another word Lincoln wrapped his arms around the young McBride and rested his chin on his friend's shoulder. "Missed you too Lincoln..."

* * *

**So outside of an unexpected episode, Lincoln's reunion went over pretty well. And Richard now has some explaining to do with his stepfather. How will the rest of his family react to his appearance? only time will tell...**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'll try to get back on my weekly update schedule, but I don't think I'll take more than two weeks at most with this story unless I hit a bump in the road. **

**And some of you may have noticed I haven't set "Unwanted Feelings" to complete yet. That's because I actually have one more chapter I'm going to post in the near future of two alternate endings I came up with for the story. So be on the lookout for that as well. **

**Until next time, Have a good one and see you guys next time. **


	2. Putting The Pieces Back

**Hello all, sorry this took a bit longer than I anticipated. Hope you all enjoyed the beginning to this story. Last time, Lincoln's initial reunion didn't go as planned, he needed some space, and since he had to leave Richard's place as well he didn't know where to go. Good thing his buddy Clyde showed up just when he was needed. **

**So from now on I'm just gonna update when I'm able to, when I try to stick to a weekly or bi-weekly basis things never go as planned so I'll just upload whenever a chapter's ready, no more specific deadlines. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the second chapter. **

**song used: _Take Us Back_-Alela Diane**

* * *

**Putting The Pieces Back**

Relief.

That was the first thing Lincoln felt after getting over the surprise of seeing his best friend again after all this time. He remembered hearing that Clyde and one of his dads were here in Haven too, and that it was because of them that Lily was safe here as well. After the less than stellar way that Lincoln left his new house, he needed to cool off, but Richard's place only worked for so long. Steve had made things awkward and Lincoln knew that Rich was going to be busy dealing with his own issues to help him cool down further so he left.

Left alone with his still troubled mind, Lincoln didn't know where to go, he wasn't ready to head back home and he didn't know this place at all yet to know of any private places. He felt so alone and lost just like he was before Rich found him, a million different thoughts racing through his head.

It wasn't until he took the time to relax on a random bench that he found what he was looking for, or rather who.

Clyde's smiling face was more than enough to put Lincoln's addled mind at ease.

"Missed you too Lincoln".

Lincoln withdrew from the hug and wiped his eyes. Looking at Clyde's eyes, Lincoln could see the same thing he'd seen on half the people he's known since the apocalypse started: Loss.

This new world has caused loss in more than one way for many people. Loss of family, humanity...innocence. Lincoln knew what changed his friend's eyes from those he used to know, he heard about the loss of Howard McBride.

There was a silence between the two as neither knew what to say or where to start. "So last I had heard you were traveling with some guy after being separated from your family, what happened?" Lincoln opened his mouth to speak but didn't know where to really start with that question.

"Um, well after the shelter I was with my family for a while. But then I got taken by these guys...T-they had me for two weeks and, and then one day I was saved. This guy named Richard snuck into the place and rescued me".

"He made me a promise, that he would help me find my family and well, here we are a year later..."

Clyde raised a brow and decided to ask the question that was on his mind since he first saw the Loud child sitting on the bench. "So why aren't you with them now? You did see them already right?"

Lincoln hung his head and turned to the side to face the pavement again, a few thoughts running through his head. _"Will he just see me as someone broken, crazy like the others did? Will I see that same damn look of pity I see every time this type of stuff comes up? Ah, screw it..." _

Breathing in a heavy sigh Lincoln turned back to his friend. "I did already see them, but I kinda ran away after something happened. I-I kinda had an episode and flipped out on them. And now here we are..." Lincoln expected to see the same look he knew all too well from Rich and others at this point, but instead he saw an understanding stare, before Clyde cleared his throat and spoke.

"So are you alright now? You want to talk about it? Cause you know I'm always down to listen". Clyde said with a smile as he rested a hand on Lincoln's shoulder.

"That's the thing though Clyde. I don't _want_ you all to know about this stuff! That guy I've been with, Richard… He already knew and has helped the best he could. B-But the things I went through, the things I did...they always bring me down in the end. You guys don't need to know about any of it, because none of you should. You'd just...worry too much".

Clyde gave his friend a minute to recover from his rant before saying his piece.

"But that's the thing Linc, we already worry, whether you like it or not. And that's never going to change. And if we don't know anything then how can we help?" Lincoln opened his mouth to respond but Clyde wasn't finished yet. "We are your family, and we are always going to worry, and we are always going to be there for you, no matter what, no judgments, just people wanting to help you".

Lincoln turned and hung his head. _"No judgments...yeah I highly doubt that once we get into the details, the things that are still bothering me that I haven't even told Rich. If they ever find out, they'll see me differently, how I do..." _

_**"You need to stop feeling guilty over that, You weren't given much of a choice in the matter".**_

_ "Yeah whatever, but __it doesn't change the fact that I..." _Lincoln internally sighed. What was it Rich said he did? Fake it till you make it. For his family, Lincoln could fake it, for them. Putting on his "Smile" Lincoln turned back to Clyde. "Yeah, you're right buddy, thanks. You know where my new place is I'm guessing?"

Clyde nodded. "Good, come on by later and we can catch up. Gotta go talk to my family now". Clyde smiled back at him and the two hugged it out once more before Lincoln started heading back to his home. But he had one more thing to say before leaving. Turning back to Clyde, "Hey, I wanted to say thank you by the way. I heard it was because of you and your dad that Lily is back with us". Clyde smiled back at him. "No thanks needed buddy". Lincoln smiled back before turning around and heading in the direction of his house.

Putting his hands in his pockets Lincoln slowly made his way to his new house, trying to think of how to approach his family, for the second time today.

* * *

Standing in front of the door, his head cast down, Lincoln composed himself the best he could before turning the knob and opening the door.

Lincoln remembered the old days of walking into his house, the usual chaos of the Loud family, everything was different now, too quiet. But then he heard something he hadn't heard in a while...singing. From someone he hasn't heard play for too long.

As he got closer to the source of the music that was coming from the living room, Lincoln felt it best to wait to reveal himself, at least until she was done with her song. He wanted to enjoy this moment.

_Take us back, oh, take us back, _

_o__h,__ take us, __take us back. _

The song sounded familiar, Lincoln assumed it was something Rich played at one time or another. He leaned against the wall by the living room entryway as he closed his eyes and listened to the dulcet tones of his sister.

_I've a friend who lives out by the rivers mouth  
He knows the fiddles cry is an old sound  
A lonesome creeks and moans of empty houses  
Are songs like fallen rain  
Windblown buildings, muddy ground  
The strength of water can sink a man_

_Take us back, oh, take us back  
Oh, take us, take us back_

Now he remembered. Richard had said he discovered this song from a game he played. Luna's voice was just as soothing as he remembered whenever she sang a song like this.

_When the higher hills have turned blue  
And the waves are lapping where the children grew  
All that we have know will be an echo  
Of days when love was true  
Muted voices just beyond  
The silent surface of what has gone_

Lincoln knew that was the end of the song and smiled as he stood up and went in the living room to speak with Luna.

"Just as great as I remember Luna. It's...been a while since I've heard you sing, I missed it". He spoke warmly as he moved closer to his sister, sitting next to her on the couch. "T-thanks bro, maybe I can play you some of the classics now that we have the time".

Lincoln smiled. "Um, where are the others?" He asked in reference to the rest of his family, he was surprised to only find Luna so far considering how he left them all. "Well mom is in her room, Lori and Leni are upstairs in their room. Lynn is out on a patrol with Bobby, but they probably won't be out too long. And as for the others, I don't know, off doing their own thing ya know?" Lincoln nodded, for once he was glad to not walk into a filled house.

Knowing that he could only beat around the bush for so long however, Lincoln figured he could try and open up a little bit. Since he was going to have to tell them all eventually anyway, he felt it couldn't hurt to start now.

"Sooo, I uh, want to apologize about earlier..." Luna held her hand up to stop him right there. "Dude you have nothing to apologize for, were we all a little scared? Sure, but we can only imagine what you went through out there. And we all talked, you don't owe us an explanation or anything, just...if you ever need to talk, or if you just need some company, don't hesitate to find one of us".

_"__Will you all feel the same when you find everything out?" _Lincoln mentally slapped himself, he knew he shouldn't be thinking like that. They are his family, and they have never let him down before. Breathing out a heavy sigh, Lincoln looked back to his older sister. "Thanks Luna, so got any good stories about what you've all been up to?"

Luna smiled. "Oh I might have one or two..."

* * *

**Back at the Hartwell's residence. **

** "**So after I found Lincoln, me and him have been scouring the state looking for his family".

Richard was getting reacquainted with his stepdad as he filled him in on his journey since the start of the outbreak. "And well as you can tell...we ran into some trouble here and there. Ol' lefty here sure isn't what she used to be". Rich jokingly said as he waved his stump.

"I know I hurt you all by leaving, but out of everyone in this family, you know best about why I did it. I'm sorry I did it, but given the chance, I'd do it again". Steve frowned as he looked at Richard. "So you left out of some dumb need to be a hero...because you still felt like you weren't on the inside. Well, has it all been worth it? Did you find the life you've been searching for?"

Richard sighed as he looked down at the dining table, before slightly nodding his head in response. "Yes and no...of course it didn't turn out how I thought it would, but it has all been worth it".

"And are you going to be leaving, now that you've fulfilled your promise?"

Richard was taken aback by the question. He had been so focused on finding the Louds that he never really considered what came after, and now that he knows his family is here too…

"I don't know honestly. Never really thought about after, only the destination. But I do think I'll be sticking around, at least for a little while. Seems like I have more than one good reason for doing so". Rich finished with a smile. "So, um do you guys have a spare room here? I'd like to get settled in since I'm going to be staying".

Meredith's face lit up as she heard her son was going to be staying. She was too scared of the answer to ask the question herself. "We have one upstairs, next to your sister's room".

"And where is she by the way?" Rich asked with a brow raised. "She's down at the stock building, taking inventory. Should be home in the next hour for dinner".

Richard nodded and made his way upstairs, finding his room. There was nothing in it except for a bed, a desk and a dresser, it was painted in an ugly light blue color that Rich wasn't much of a fan of. He noticed another door and assumed it was the closet, he opened it up to find a small place to store his bag until he was ready to separate everything.

_"__Are you going to be leaving?" _

Rich sat on his new bed as he thought about that question. Could he really leave his family again, after being separated from them for a year, his own choice mind you, but still. He saw the pure joy plastered across his mother's face when he said he'd be staying. Could he really take that away so he could go out there and "Play hero" again?

A question for another day Richard thought as he laid back in bed. It wasn't as comfy as the one in his bunker, if he was going to stay he'd need to think about how much he should bring over here from there. He'd leave his little bunker a secret for now, it left him a place his own if he ever did need to leave, a place no one knew about. Well no one else except for Lincoln, but he was sure the boy wouldn't tell anyone else it's location.

Needless to say that whatever he decided in the long run, things would be different now, there was no going back to the same old, same old for him. As he was deep in thought he was disturbed by a knock on the door.

It was Steve.

"Hey, I'm gonna get dinner started soon. Making spaghetti. Your sister was going to be the only one joining us but your mom just went over to your brother's house to have them over here too".

"Think she's gonna ruin the surprise of why?" Rich joked. Steve's smirk was all the answer he needed in response. _"Should be an interesting night that's for sure"_. Rich pulled out his phone while he waited and started scrolling through the picture's he took while on his journey with Lincoln. reminiscing on their year long journey.

Among the assorted photos were pictures of the time he taught Lincoln how to drive, some of the people they met, a couple videos of him and Lincoln in the bunker playing games, and a few pictures he took of Lincoln's reaction to a show or movie Rich showed him.

He wondered how much time the two would spend together now that they have their families back. But shrugged it off and figured he'd go find the bathroom so he could get cleaned up for dinner with the family.

Finding the bathroom at the end of the hall, Rich went in and closed the door. Looking at himself in the mirror, he wondered how he must look to them after this time apart. How different of a man he must look like now, he pulled up his phone and looked at an old picture of himself he took before the apocalypse.

He held the phone up and looked between it and the mirror. He certainly wasn't that nice guy he used to be, and he pondered on whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. _"All life is precious". _That was always what he would tell himself, and how many lives had he taken since all this began? The fact that he couldn't remember worried him.

Looking down at his hand, he thought of all the people he's killed, whether at the end of a blade or a bullet in his gun. Sure some of them deserved it, but others were just trying to survive, and he cut them down without a second thought. His whole "walk away and live" mentality didn't last too long before finding Lincoln. It was only because of him that he realized how far he had fallen, and how he needed to change.

Shaking his head, Rich turned the water on, using it to wash his face and get ready for dinner. And began preparing himself to see the rest of his family.

* * *

A few houses down and the Louds were about to sit down and have their own dinner. But before anyone could sit down and eat, Lincoln needed to have a private chat with his mom.

Knocking on her door, she told him to come in and he quietly stepped inside, shutting the door and locking it. "Hey mom, W-we should probably talk..." Rita smiled warmly at her son and patted the spot on the bed next to her. "Only if you want to Lincoln, don't feel you need to do it for our sake or anything". She assured him.

Lincoln sighed as he sat down next to his mother. "You… you guys already know why I freaked out like that right?" Rita opened her mouth to respond but hesitated, like her son, she didn't want to say it out loud. Even if her and her daughters had discussed the topic earlier. "Well, we did talk earlier, Your sisters and I...and we, uh, came to that conclusion. So if you don't want to you don't have to s-"

"They did things...more than I'll probably ever say. They raped me..."

He let out a heavy sigh after getting the words out.

Rita looked away. Even though they all came to that conclusion before hand it was still another thing to hear it from her son himself. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two as each figured out where to go from there. "S-so when Ronnie… it, it just triggered something and I was back at the hotel. I-I haven't had an episode like that for a while..."

Hearing a sniffling, Lincoln looked to his left to see his mother fighting back tears. _"This is exactly why I didn't want to talk about it...But it needed to be addressed". _Lincoln internally sighed. He scooted closer to his mom as she cried into her hand. When she noticed he was within arms reach, Rita pulled her son in for a tight embrace.

In the early days, this action would've caused Lincoln to scream just as he did earlier in the day. But over time, and with Richard's help, he's been able to overcome some of his fears. Such as basic touch and a simple hug. But the two couldn't tackle some of the more intimate issues, for obvious reasons.

As Rita held her son close, she couldn't help but feel she was to blame for Lincoln's current state. If she and the girls had just found a way to push forward, maybe they could've rescued him before anything happened. "I don't want you to blame yourself… I know you do".

"But if we woul-"

"No! I don't want to hear it. The only reason, the only reason that Rich even made it to me was because most of them were sleeping and it was already weeks after you guys attacked. They got complacent and let their guard down. And even then he said he barely made it!". Of course Lincoln wanted them to try again anyway, but he wouldn't let them know that. He would've much preferred them to be alive than for any of them to die. He would recover from this, he was already starting to, but they couldn't recover from being dead.

"It's taken some time but I've been moving past it. It's just… there's some things that could still trigger something, so don't start walking on eggshells around me or anything, but don't act like nothing ever happened either ya know?"

"That's all I wanted to say, if it's all the same to you I'd rather not talk about this much. I just felt it needed to be acknowledged". Rita nodded as she brought her son close again. Wiping her eyes, Rita looked at the clock and saw it was almost time to eat. "I imagine your sisters are going to start going in a frenzy soon if I don't get dinner started..."

"Want some help with that?" Lincoln asked with a smile.

"Nothing would make me happier". Rita replied as she blew her nose and recomposed herself. The two headed out to the kitchen and began making dinner for the family.

* * *

Back at Richard's new house, everyone was gathered around the table for a family dinner, all but one member.

"So I know we don't really do this that often but tonight is a special occasion". Meredith said as she got everyone's attention. She told Rich's brother Tom and his family about it but left out the particular reason why.

"I don't know if you guys have already heard but we had two new people show up today. One of them is the lost son of the Loud family, and the other..."

Richard took that pause as his cue to enter, and stepped around the corner to meet the rest of his family, a sheepish smile on his face. "H-hey everyone...It's been awhile but the road's around here are a pain, took me forever to find the dang place". He looked around the table to see if his dumb joke landed as well as he hoped. But the shocked faces weren't really helping him much.

"What? Not one chuckle? Come on I thought that was comedy gold right the-" Rich was interrupted by his older sister wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her head in his shoulder. He wrapped his one good arm around her, he didn't bother moving the other one yet. Didn't want to freak them out too soon.

"I missed you too Jen. I'm so glad you're alright. And I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long".

His older brother Tom was the next to break out of his stunned trance and got up from the table, making his way over to his siblings. Richard lifted his head and noticed his brother heading over, he patted his sister on the back. Trying to tell her to let go. But she was holding onto him for dear life, like he'd disappear the moment she let go.

So their brother just joined them for a group hug instead, and Rich had to use his other arm to close the embrace. But it seemed that his brother didn't notice the difference in his prosthetic hand, or he didn't care. "Okay while this is very nice and all I am starving. Can we finish this lovely hug after dinner?"

"Oh shut up dork. You've been gone for over a year, let us have this". Richard couldn't help but laugh at his brother's comment. His brother wasn't usually the one for sentiments so he figured he'd enjoy this moment while it lasted. Soon his brother's wife, Brook, and his nephews joined them in the group hug. In this moment, Rich felt whole.

Everyone broke from the hug so they could sit down and eat and hear from Richard on just where he'd been. He didn't lie to them when it came down to why he didn't show up at the house when everything turned to shit. But he didn't tell them the whole truth behind his reasons for doing it either.

Not everyone at the table knew the secrets he still needed to keep.

"After I saved that kid I could hear other people in need and I just couldn't stand by and do nothing, so...I helped. As much as I could. And one thing just led to another. I'm sorry for abandoning you guys but everything turned out alright and there's more than a few people in this world who are still alive because of me".

"That Loud boy a few houses down being one of them. He said that Rich stormed a whole building filled with bad guys to rescue him". Meredith proudly added.

"So does that mean you killed people?" His youngest nephew, Connor, asked. Tom slapped his son across the back of the head. "Don't". But Rich's face was all the table needed to see for their answer. The only question was how many he had killed, which he didn't even know the answer to at this point.

"Well I'm not gonna lie, I have killed a few people...but only because they were trying to hurt or kill others". Rich could only imagine the looks he'd get if they knew just how many he killed, and how he took his time for a few of them. "Have you just been moving from place to place? Or did you have a permanent home when you weren't on the road?" His sister Jennifer asked.

"Well I have a few places out there. One where I keep most of my stuff and a few places to just rest at. Once I found Lincoln, well, we did a lot of moving. We've been on the road for about a year searching for his family". Rich chuckled before continuing. "But I sure as hell never thought I'd find you guys in the same place. Sometimes miracles really do come true".

"So just how many people did you meet out there?" one of his other nephews, Derrick, asked. "I ran into more than a few. After meeting Lincoln we didn't really see too many. Just the occasional family here and there. Some trouble, but nothing we couldn't handle".

Meredith cleared her throat and Richard didn't think nothing of it but then realized she did that after he mentioned trouble. She figured he was talking about Paul and his gang. Richard contemplated whether now was the best time to show his missing limb, he knew he'd have to show them all eventually but he didn't really want to bring down the mood. sighed as he figured he might as well tell them or rather show them all now instead of later.

Standing up from his seat, Rich started undoing the flannel shirt he was wearing. Jennifer was wondering why he was even wearing something like that in this heat, but when he brought his left arm out of the sleeve she understood.

There were a couple audible gasps around the table as Rich showed them that he had lost his left hand. "Let's just say that some of that 'trouble' was harder to take care of than I made it seem". A couple of people at the table had lost their appetites, and Rich knew he was the reason why so he felt he'd bring up a distraction.

"So I was thinking. Since we're all together we should do something. You guys got any games around here? I assume since you got power here we have a few things to do". Meredith thought that was a great idea and brought up a few board games they could play to keep the good times rolling.

"Are we not going to talk about the fact that you're missing a hand? I want to know what the hell happened?" Jennifer spoke up. Rich sighed, he'd rather not bring everyone down, they had the time to go into detail about his life this past year, but tonight shouldn't be filled with horror stories. "Look, we have all the time in the world now to talk about things like that, I'd rather just enjoy this moment with you guys, I mean I have been gone for over a year ya know?"

"Y-you're right...sorry. Let's go get something set up before it gets too late, there's a few classics in the closet that we could all play together". Rich nodded, he was glad his sister understood what he was getting at.

After a couple rounds of Clue, Tom and his family said their goodbyes and made off for their own home while Richard helped his mom get everything cleaned up. "Tonight went well, I know they're all gonna want to know more about everything I went through before I got here but...they aren't gonna like what they hear. I'm not that same man you all used to know, and I don't know if I can go back to being him".

"I know Rich, but we're all family, and we stick by each other no matter what. No matter how much one of us has changed". Meredith replied. "So did Steve mention the rules of the town and all that while I was out earlier?"

Nodding in response, Rich started listing off some of the stuff his stepdad told him about Haven. "I can only walk around the place with one gun, no hoarding supplies, gotta get some dumb job… yadda, yadda, yadda".

Meredith gave her son a glare and he smiled in response, something she couldn't help but chuckle at. She'd missed that goofy smile. "I'm beat, so I'm gonna head to bed. See ya tomorrow, good night". She smiled before bidding him good night as well.

Richard walked upstairs to his room and got ready for bed, making sure to take his gun out of his bag and placing it underneath his pillow for protection. It had become a habit, no matter where it was he was sleeping at. Rich wondered whether Steve already knows he kept one of his guns, if that Heather person on the council mentioned it to him or not. He shrugged as he laid his head down on the pillow and began drifting off to sleep. He wondered what the future held for him now, things were certainly going to be different from now on.

And a few doors down, the white-haired Loud child wondered the exact same thing.

* * *

**So both Richard and Lincoln have gotten the initial pleasantries out of the way with their families. Now comes the next step, adapting to a new life in Haven. Just because the two are back with their families behind the safety of Haven's walls doesn't mean the dangers are gone. Only time will tell the state our characters will be in by the end. **

**Anyways, hoped you all enjoyed the new chapter and hope you'll come back for the next one. Until next time, see ya guys and gals later. **


	3. Digging Up The Past

**Hello dear readers, hope you've all been good. Got a small chapter here focusing on a specific Loud sister. Now that I've really started this story I'm not sure just how long It's gonna be. Definitely over ten chapters but probably not much more than twenty at most. In other news, I'll have those alternate endings to Unwanted feelings that I mentioned before up soon so be on the lookout for those. **

**Anyways, Without further ado I bring you another chapter in What Was Missing. Hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

**Digging Up The Past**

It was a quiet in Haven. It's residents peacefully sleeping in their beds, the guards keeping an eye out for anything or anyone trying to disturb that peace. But for a few of the occupants in Haven, a peaceful nights sleep wasn't in the cards tonight.

In the Loud House, Lynn Jr. couldn't sleep. Just a couple doors down the hall, her newly returned brother slept in a room he was sharing with Luna. She still hadn't made the effort to talk to her brother after his freak-out earlier that day. After making sure he was alright with that strange guy he showed up with, she headed back to her house to talk with her family.

**Earlier that day…**

Lynn skulked back to her house, catching sight of her sister, Lola, making her way back as well. "Lynn! Did you find him?" She hurriedly asked. "Yea, he's with that Richard guy. Head inside and tell everyone we need to have a family meeting, I'll go find Lucy".

"Already here dear siblings".

"Gah! Dammit Lucy we told you to stop doing that!" Lola angrily shouted at her older sister. "Apologies, so you said our brother is with that man from earlier?" Lucy asked her roommate. "Yeah, let's head inside and we're gonna all have a talk".

The three sisters headed inside their house and the murmuring from the living room quieted down as the front door shut. Everyone else was still standing around in the living room, worried about Lincoln. "Where's your brother? Did you guys find him?" Rita asked her daughters as she worriedly looked behind them, hoping to see her son again.

"He's at the Hartwell's place, with Richard. I think we need to have a talk".

"Maybe we should come back later, this seems like a family matter". Bobby spoke as he was getting ready to take his sister back to their house. "It is..." Lynn started. "But you guys are a part of this family too, so stay". Touched by her words, Bobby moved to the other side of the room and sat next to Lori and his son.

Lynn let out a heavy sigh before bringing up the elephant in the room. "So I'm sure you guys have a good idea about why Lincoln freaked like that..." She said as she looked at everyone else in the room. The sad gazes and downward stares were enough to show that they knew what she was talking about. "We never really talked about it, but we all know what type of people it was that took Lincoln, and after what happened earlier, I think it's clear that he's still deeply affected by whatever happened there".

Ronnie could feel the tears ready to spring from her eyes. "S-so you're saying that lame-that Lincoln did that because it reminded him of that place?" Lynn nodded her head. "There's something else that I think I should bring up. I almost went through something similar to Lincoln". Rita gasped as she looked at her daughter.

"W-what? What do you mean?"

"It was a week before we got attacked, I went off on my own to use the bathroom when some creep jumped me from behind. He was about to...but then Lincoln showed up out of nowhere and saved me. He ended up killing the guy". Lynn told the group, only Ronnie-Anne wasn't surprised by her story. Lincoln had previously brought it up to her the night he was taken.

"I remember you were being more bitchy than usual around that time, No offense. I figured it was just a mood". Luna said. Rita was still too stunned to scold her for her language. "Why not just tell us that dudette?"

"For a few different reasons. Probably the same ones that Lincoln has for not bringing it up, even though he has to assume we know already". Lynn replied.

"Wait, I'm confused. What exactly did they do to him?" Lola asked with a raised brow. "The people who had taken our brother ha-"

"I'll tell you later sweetie" Rita interrupted Lisa as she was about to explain what everyone was talking about. "We're saying that he was raped Lola". Lynn blurted out. "Lynn Jr!" Rita shouted. "What? it's not like she's not gonna find out, better to just get it out now". Lynn defended herself. "It doesn't matter it wasn't your decision to tell her".

"Like it wasn't my decision to leave him to those damn sickos!?" Lynn shot back. "We made that choice as a group and you know damn well that we didn't make it lightly!"

"Lynn you know why we did it. We would've never gotten to him, there were too many. He would've wanted us to move on, he even said so". Lori backed their mom up. "One guy managed to do what all of us couldn't! And you know he's just saying he'd rather us have left to make us feel better, he probably fucking resents us because we didn't help him".

"That's like, not true Lynn. Didn't you see how happy he was to see us again?" Leni countered. Lynn was growing more frustrated with her family by the minute, she needed to get some air or someone was getting hit. "I'm going out on patrol, I'll be back later". She grumbled as she got up to head outside.

"Lynn wait!" Luna shouted out to her. But Lynn didn't turn back and slammed the front door shut on her way out. Lori turned to Bobby. "Go with her please. Keep an eye on her". Bobby nodded. "You got it babe, she'll be fine". He gave her a quick peck on the lips and left to catch up to Lynn.

Rita huffed as she got up and went to her room, and the others went off to deal with this in their own ways.

* * *

Bobby found Lynn as she was coming back from the armory with an assault rifle in her hands. "Hey Lynn, want some company out there? We were supposed to go out on patrol together earlier anyways". Bobby cheerily asked. "Hmpf, whatever, just hurry up". He quickly went to the armory, grabbing a hunting rifle and rejoined Lynn by the front gate.

The pair walked through the gate and started making their way around the perimeter of Haven to spot any dangers lurking about.

"Sooo, things got a little heated back there, wanna talk about it?" Bobby awkwardly asked. "There's nothing to talk about. They all still think we made the right call in leaving him there. And now he's a mess because of what happened to him". Bobby frowned, from what Lori had told him, there were over thirty guys at that hotel, and Lynn herself almost died trying to save Lincoln. "Lynn, please don't go berserk on me when I say this but...you guys did make the right call in leaving".

Lynn stopped in place and turned to angrily glare at him in response. Eyes widening in fear, Bobby held up his hands. "Look what I'm saying is that your brother is still alive and he's back with you all now. If you guys would've pushed further in that place, not all of you would've made it out, maybe not even him".

"But that's just it Bobby, we could've. I mean, sure there were a bunch of them but that guy Lincoln came back with, Richard. Somehow he did it by himself, so how come we couldn't? How come the one time he was counting on us, we couldn't pull through!? How come I couldn't!?" Lynn didn't notice but tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

_"She feels like she failed him. She's been holding onto this for all this time". _Bobby internally sighed. "Lynn, you guys didn't fail him. He needed you all to be alive, and here you are. He wouldn't have wanted to be saved if it meant-"

"Don't fucking say it!" Lynn snapped. "How do you all know that? How do you know he wouldn't prefer that to the alternative?"

"Because the little dude cares about you girls, family is everything to him. I saw what losing Luan did to him that day. I can only imagine what it would've done to him to lose more of you. It would've probably hurt him more than what he went through".

Lynn fell to her knees, letting her rifle drop to the dirt. "B-but it's my job to look out for him, for all of them. He saved me from the same damn thing happening so why couldn't I be there for him when he needed me? I-I failed him as an older sister!" Bobby was going to surely regret his next action but he felt is was necessary.

Lynn's head flung to the right as Bobby delivered a slap to her face. Lynn was too stunned by the young man's hit to do anything. "You didn't fail him Lynn. You and I both know that Lincoln doesn't blame any of you for not saving him. He knows you did all you could and was mainly worried about you all being safe. You did exactly what he wanted".

She turned her head back to him. Deep down she knew he was right, all this time she knew they were all right, but never wanted to accept it. It was easier for her to believe her own truth than to face reality and move on like the rest. She wiped her nose and picked up her rifle, getting up off the ground. Bobby instinctively began to back up, expecting Lynn to strike him down in an instant.

"Come on, let's finish this patrol so we can be back by dinner". Was all she said before turning back around and continuing onward. "Come on. And don't think I'll just forget that slap by the way". She said to him as Bobby winced and jogged to catch up with her.

* * *

Now Lynn was laying awake in bed, wondering what the best way to get through with her brother was. He seemed better during dinner but she knew that stuff like that could come in episodes, and who knows how messed up he really is. She could only imagine all the things he went through while he was imprisoned.

"Ah, what the hell..." She quietly grumbled as she got out of bed and left the room she shared with Lucy. She stood in the hall and quietly shut the door to her room, before turning around and heading to her left. Towards Luna, and now Lincoln's room. _"He's probably asleep...gotta check anyway". _

Lynn now stood in front of her sibling's room, and reached her hand out for the doorknob. She pulled her hand back slightly, hesitant to enter the room in case her brother was actually up. If he was she didn't even really know what she planned on saying to him. As she reached her hand out again to open the door, it suddenly began opening on it's own. And She now stood face to face with her brother.

He stared wide-eyed at her as he still held the door open, not exactly knowing what to say.

Pulling her hand back, Lynn looked to the ground before whispering to her brother. "Follow me downstairs. I-I want to talk with you". Lincoln just nodded and shut the door behind him as he stepped out into the hall. Lynn silently walked down the hall to the stairs and looked back to make sure her brother was coming. He found the right motor functions to move his feet again and started heading her way as she descended the stairs.

Once they were both in the living room, the siblings sat on opposite ends of one of the couches and silently stared at the floor. Neither one quite sure what to say or if they should be the first one to even speak.

Lynn glanced over to her brother, she could see that he was just as lost as she was. She figured it'd be best if she broke the ice. "I, uh, I wanted to say S-sorry. I was gonna talk to you earlier but… just got cold feet I guess". She said while her eyes were still fixed on the rug beneath them. "I-It's alright Lynn. You don't need to apologize. I don't want you guys to feel forced to talk to me or anything like that".

"I-I Don't!...I don't feel like I'm being forced". She said as she lowered her tone so as to not wake anyone else in the house up. "I just didn't really know what to say, but I just wanted to be sure that you're all right. Like really?"

There was a moment of silence as Lincoln contemplated his answer. "Right now? Yeah I'm good I guess. And I'll be even better once I talk things over with Ronnie. You know, it's...just gonna take some time is all".

"I'm sorry..." She said again in a hushed whisper. "W-why are you apologizing again? It's not like you to be this senti-"

"Because I didn't save you! You were always there for all of us. And not just after all this shit went down. You always helped us no matter how we treated you...You were there for me when I needed you the most..." Lincoln just stared agape at his sister as she broke down next to him. He'd never seen her in a state like this, and it ate away at him.

"B-but when it was you who needed us, when it was our turn to come through for you… When you needed me the most, we failed, I let you down".

"L-Lynn..." Lincoln scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her as she cried into her hands. "I'm going to say this as clearly as I can. You didn't fail me Lynn, none of you did".

"B-but if-" Lincoln pressed his finger to her lips to shush her, shaking his head. "I'm not done..." Lynn nodded for him to continue. "You guys tried to save me, I know. But you all had just been attacked the night before, there were over thirty guys there who were well rested and had better weapons than you. There was no way for you to get to me and get out alive. You all would've ended up dead or… caught like me. I wouldn't want that even if it meant sparing me from what I went through".

"L-Lincoln..." He held his hand up. "Still not done".

"I would go through all of that again if it kept you all safe. Were there moments when I felt otherwise? Yeah, how couldn't I feel like that? But you guys being alive and safe is what meant the most to me. And all that matters now is that I'm here with all of you. I'm back, so let's not live in the past. Let's move forward as a family". He finished as he rested his hand on hers, staring into her watery eyes with the most sincere look he could muster.

Lynn couldn't take it anymore and wrapped her arms around her brother's neck, holding him tight. He returned her embrace and rested his head on her shoulder as she cried into his. Lincoln pulled away from the hug and held his hands at Lynn's shoulders. "Listen Lynn, I mean what I said. None of you failed me or let me down. I know that you did all you could and it means more that you're simply here with me now. I don't want any of you to feel like that okay?"

Lynn nodded her head as she wiped her eyes. "So why were you still up by the way?" Lincoln sheepishly looked away while rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh it...uh, it was just a little nightmare is all. Nothing to worry about trust me".

"Oh, well did you want to talk about it?" Lincoln considered telling her, but felt it best if he let it be for now. "Nah, I'm good, honest. Thank you for offering to listen though". Lynn gave a defeated frown, she could tell something was still bothering him, as much as he tried to hide it. "C-can I ask...H-how long?" Lincoln raised a brow in response.

"How long did they have you before Richard showed up?"

Looking down at the couch cushion, Lincoln knew he'd have to come clean about everything eventually, might as well start now. "Two weeks..."

"Those damn pedophiles...They make me sick".

Lincoln thought about Rich in that moment, and remembered how Rich would always make a point to people who rope pedophiles into the same thing as child molesters. "C-Child molesters..." Lincoln quietly said. "What?"

"T-They were Child molesters, You said pedophiles..." Lynn raised a brow at his response. "Um, okay?" Lynn wondered what he meant by that, as if there was a difference. "Anyways, they're all dead right?" Lincoln nodded. "As far as we know. Richard said he killed over thirty of them in the hotel, and then we ended up finding another person on the road months later..."

"What happened?" She asked. Lincoln scratched the back of his head as he remembered that day. "Well it was this guy called Craig, he caught me while I was separated from Rich searching a group of stores. I fought him off and Rich showed up to help finish the job".

"I was gonna comment eventually on those muscles, looks like you bulked up a bit dude". Lincoln smiled at her comment and rolled up his sleeve to show his muscle. "Rich helped me train a bit, it's helped me feel better. Especially after I managed to fight off that guy, felt like it all paid off and no one could hurt me again".

"My turn to ask a question". Lynn nodded her head for him to continue. "A-after...after Lana. Did anything else happen to you guys?" Lynn shook her head. "No not really, I mean...finding out about dad was a low blow, only softened by the fact that we got Lily back. Other than that it's just been typical family drama".

"About that..." Lincoln started. "What's going on between you and mom? The tension between you two is so thick I'd need a laser to cut it". Lynn sighed in annoyance. "I've been pissed at her because she started the whole discussion about leaving you. I feel like if she would've just stayed quiet then we would've gone back in when we had the chance".

"And you'd be dead...So it was the right call". "I...ugh, I know. Really I do it's just-"

"You were projecting your anger about agreeing with her, and failing to save me onto her so you didn't feel as bad?" Lynn huffed. "I thought Lisa was supposed to be the genius in the family..." She joked. "Don't need to be a genius to be good at reading people Lynn". Lincoln smiled. "Just promise me something Linc?"

"If things do get bad again, please come to one of us. I may not always be the best when it comes to this stuff but I'm there for you, no matter what". Lincoln nodded his head. "I promise".

Looking at the clock, Lincoln saw that it was past midnight. "We should probably try getting back to sleep. See you in the morning?" Lynn smiled back at him. "You know it!" The two siblings embraced again before heading up to their respective rooms, oblivious to their mother watching the two with a warm smile from around the corner.

* * *

A few houses down, Richard was having his own issues sleeping.

Hearing noises coming from the next room over, Jennifer Jones left her bedroom and opened the door to the guest room, which was now occupied by her brother. She looked at the bed to see him tossing and turning in his sleep. "No… leave him". He was talking in his sleep, Jenn was concerned on account of his distressed tone. "I said stay back, he's just a kid!"

"Rich..." Jennifer softly spoke. She had never seen him like this, and she wondered what could be so bad to have him spooked. She got closer to the bed and reached her hand out. "No, don't". Jennifer lightly grabbed her brother's shoulder and gently shook him. "Rich". After a few seconds, Rich flashed his eyes open.

Gripping his pistol from underneath his pillow, Rich growled as he turned around and aimed it at whoever was there with him. Once he saw it was his sister he was aiming a loaded gun at, and he recognized where he was, his gaze softened and he lowered his pistol. "S-shit! I'm sorry, I-I just… wasn't having a good dream".

"W-why do you have a gun? they're supposed to take those for a few days". Jenn questioned him, still trying to calm her racing heart. "I uh, convinced that Heather person to let me keep it. I lied to her about not having any ammo on me though. But I did have a bunch of others, which she took". Jenn rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "So, mind telling me what this 'dream' was about that made you go all commando on me?"

Rich thought about it for a second and then patted the spot next to him on the bed. "Come on, sit".

Putting the pistol back under his pillow, Rich slowly dragged his hand down his face before turning to his sister. "I was taken back to the night I lost lefty here, but things went a little differently".

"So...what did happen?" Jenn asked as she awkwardly rubbed her arm.

"Well I got a little careless and me and Lincoln got cornered by this group. They knocked us out and took us back to their place". Rich began, staring off into space as he recounted that night. "Once I woke up, me and him were chained up in a room, that's when the group's leader, Pete his name was. He took Lincoln into another room...and well I wasn't just gonna let what was going to happen, happen. With no other way to quickly get out of there, I used a knife I kept hidden to, well, cut my hand off".

Rich looked back over to his sister. "It hurt like a bitch I tell ya. But it was worth it, cause I made it just in time to stop that bastard". He purposely left out his massacre of the entire gang and the way he brutally attacked Pete.

"And what if you would've passed out before saving him? Huh? Did you think this through at all dumbass?" Rich chuckled a little bit. Before his look stiffened. "Heh, only a little bit. I made a promise though, to make sure that never happened to Lincoln again, no matter what".

Jennifer could feel the tears falling from her eyes. "W-what happened to you out there Rich? You look so… different". Rich looked away. "Jenn… you always worried about me, no matter how many times I said I was alright. But the truth is, you never had to, there was something inside me that you guys never saw, something I never let out. You should've seen me out there once I did though. I was stronger than I had ever been before, I was myself".

Richard looked back at his sister with the most confident eyes she had ever seen from him. "You know what I used to be like, how I thought of myself because of, well you know. But now I'm who I was supposed to be Jenn, for better or worse. I've helped so many people, I've been...happy to finally be the real me".

"And who is the real you?" Jenn asked, slightly concerned.

Richard smiled. "Remember that one song I showed you, about Jeremiah Peacekeeper?" She nodded her head. "Imagine that, but just a little bit more darker heheh". Jennifer smiled back at him. "Well, so long as you're happy, that's all that really matters". "It's late, you should get back to bed. I gotta get some sleep for tomorrow, supposed to have some interview with one of the council members or something". He calmly said as he gave her a quick hug.

"Alright, well good night Rich". Richard smiled back at her, waving at her as she left his room. "Night Jenn".

* * *

**And the first night in Haven is over, now it's time for these two to move forward with their new lives and find out what this world has in store for them next. Hope you all enjoyed this little chapter and hope you'll continue to follow this story and the things I have planned for these families. Until next time, Have a good one. **


	4. Settling In

**Hello Everyone, and welcome to a new chapter in What Was Missing! Now that Unwanted Feelings is complete I intend to put all my writing energy into this story, at least unless another idea creeps into my head that is. Anyway, hope you all have been enjoying the story so far and hope to hear any feedback or how I could make it better. **

**guest: Well remember that Richard does have feelings for Lincoln but is never going to pursue them. The two view each other as brothers and that bond outweighs any feelings Rich has for him. Lincoln still just has feelings for Ronnie-Anne. **

**Now without further ado, I bring you the next chapter in What Was Missing. Hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

**Settling in**

The sun was shining on a new day in Haven.

The guards from the previous night's shift switching with the next round of guards as they prepared to get some sleep themselves. The various other residents waking up to start their tasks for the day, and the two new occupants getting ready for their first full day in their new home.

Lincoln woke up a little later than his sisters. It was already almost ten in the morning by the time he got dressed and made his way out of the room he shared with Luna. He was supposed to have some type of interview with one of the council members today, it was apparently something everyone in the town had done when they arrived. Lincoln descended the stairs and saw his mother in the kitchen cleaning the dining table.

"Hey mom, good morning". He said as he went to the fridge to grab something to drink. "Good morning honey. How'd you sleep?" She asked out of courtesy. She knew that he and Lynn were up the night before. Talking because neither one could sleep. "Oh I slept alright, the bed was nicer than what I'm used to sleeping on".

His comment caused Rita to frown slightly. She still had so many questions about what it was like out there for him, but figured it'd be best to ask later. "You want something to eat? I can make something for you real quick". Lincoln smiled at her. "If it's not too much trouble..." Rita gave him a quick hug. "You know it never will be. Let me go get it started".

As Lincoln dug into the breakfast his mom made him, he realized there was something he needed to do before he made his way over to the town hall that day. "Hey mom? Would you mind showing me where Ronnie and her family is living at? I wanted to talk with her about yesterday". Rita took a sip of her coffee before replying. "Yeah of course. Just let me know when you wanna head out and I'll walk you over there".

Once he was done with breakfast, Rita grabbed Lily and Lincoln followed her over to the Santiago's new residence. "Their house is the last one down here. Well once they do the expansions they've been working on, they won't be the last house on the street anymore". The three kept walking down the street and were soon standing in front of the house, it looked the same as every other house in Haven that Lincoln had seen so far.

Bland white color, two story, with a nice front porch area. Lincoln wondered if they'd change the housing layouts when they made the expansions his mom mentioned.

Rita knocked on the door and Maria Santiago answered it after a few moments. "Oh hi Rita, I didn't know you were… Lincoln! Oh I'm so happy to see you again".

"Hey Ms. Santiago. I'm really glad to see you too". He replied as Maria wrapped her arms around him. He flinched at the sudden contact but soon relaxed and returned the hug. His reaction didn't go unnoticed by Rita this time though, and she made note of his initial unease. Lincoln cleared his throat before pulling away from the hug and speaking again. "I'd like to stay and catch up but I was actually hoping I could talk to Ronnie".

"Oh of course. She's upstairs in her room, first door on the left". Lincoln nodded his head and left the two matriarchs to have a chat of their own. He ascended the stairs and made his way over to what he assumed was Ronnie's room down the hall.

Composing himself, Lincoln knocked on the door and a moment later heard Ronnie's voice call out from inside the room. "Come in".

He turned the knob and slowly opened the door, taking note of the room as he entered. There wasn't much to it, a dresser against the wall next to the door. A central window with a small desk underneath it, and a couch against the wall on the opposite end of the room. Then the bed, which was situated against the wall opposite the door, facing it. Ronnie-Anne sat with her back rested against the head board, she lifted her head up to see Lincoln standing in the doorway.

Their eyes met and both were frozen like ancient statues. Neither sure of who should make the next move. "So..." Ronnie flinched slightly as Lincoln's voice cut through the silence. "That reunion yesterday didn't really go how I wanted. So let's have a do-over?" He said as he outstretched his arms, inviting her into his loving embrace.

Ronnie, however, was hesitant after the way he reacted yesterday. She didn't want to accidentally set him off again. Seeing that, Lincoln let his arms drop and started wandering around her room. "I, uh, I like your room, it's nice and simple..." He said as he walked up to her desk. "Not really a fan of the...color..." Lincoln stopped talking when he noticed something on her desk.

It was one of the issues of Ace Savvy that Lincoln took with him when they left home. Ronnie watched him as he picked the comic up from her desk.

"I-I, uh...wanted something to remind me of you. Lana had taken a few of them from your bag and I asked if I could have one". She meekly smiled as he stared at her for a moment before warmly smiling back at her.

Setting the comic back on the desk, Lincoln started walking over to Ronnie's bed. She didn't move as he sat down on the empty space in front of her.

"Okay so let's just address the elephant in the room alright? I know it's kinda awkward after yesterday". Ronnie looked away after his comment. "It's not like I'm any different than before I was taken away from all of you. I-I'm still the same Lincoln you knew". Lincoln sighed in mild annoyance, he didn't even really know where he was going with this. "Look Ronnie, I just want things to go back to how they were before alright?"

Ronnie turned her head back to him, looking him dead in the eyes. "And if I wanted to kiss you again? You going to freak out on me like last time?" Lincoln was caught a little off guard by her question, not thinking she would be so straight-forward about it. "T-that was mainly because you took me by surprise, I wasn't prepared for it or anything. I-I...it's been hard but I've been making progress in dealing with these issues, this is just another thing I gotta overcome. You...you don't know what it was like".

"So tell me...I'm here for you Lincoln, and I want to know what happened so I can understand. So please talk to me about it". She scooted closer to him on the bed to where she was just a few inches away from him. Lincoln turned away for a moment, letting out a deep breath before turning back to her. "I will, just...not right now okay? I'd rather catch up you know? I wanted to know how you've been doing?"

Her face morphed into one of defeat before she looked back at his goofy smile and couldn't help but smile a little herself. "Okay, well after all that crap at the hotel..."

The two spent the next hour catching up on each other's journeys, hanging onto every word as they just sat on the bed and talked.

* * *

It was around noon when Richard left his new home, heading down to the building that the community used as a town hall of sorts. He was supposed to have some interview with one of the council members so he could introduce himself and they could find out what job would be best suited for him.

Richard still felt naked without his weapons on him, but knew that they'd be returned before long and took solace in the fact that he was in no present danger behind Haven's walls. He walked down the streets and saw various people at work and a few kids running around, playing like the world hadn't ended. This is what Richard had hoped to find eventually, a place to rebuild what was lost.

He found the town hall building a few minutes after leaving his home, wondering which of the council members he'd be talking to. He knew it wouldn't be Steve for obvious reasons, the only other one he'd met so far was Heather. Rich opened the door to immediately see a large gathering area, looked to be the place where the town had their meetings. He saw a table up at the front with a couple people sat behind it, one was Heather, and the other was a portly man that Rich assumed was Wade based off of the description his step-dad gave him.

The two looked up as Richard got closer and waved hello at them. "Hey, uh my name's Richard. Here for some interview or something?" Heather smiled at him. "Yup and I'll be the person conducting it, this here's Wade Wallace, he's on the council too". Rich reached his hand out to greet the man and Wade hesitantly shook it, staring at Rich with an uncertainty. "So, uh, how's this work? I answer a few questions, get a job and then I can live here?"

"Basically yes, we just have some standard questions we ask every new person and then see if you're a good person to add to our community". Richard thought about it for a second. "And if I'm not a good fit?"

"Then we cross that bridge when we come to it". Wade interjected. "Had to turn away some people who were...less than kind. Didn't really work out". Rich then smiled. "Well I assure you you'll have no problems from me, so let's get this started". Heather held her hand out to the side, "If you'll follow me back here, I already have everything set up". Rich nodded and followed Heather into a back room.

The two headed down a hall and into a small study, where there was a video camera set up and a couple chairs. "Just have a seat there and we'll get started". Heather said as she shut the door and locked it. She turned the camera on and it started recording. "So, please state your name, and age for the record".

Richard looked to her before looking back at the camera. "Oh, um. My name is Richard Jones. I'm twenty-four but soon to be twenty-five". Heather nodded. "Okay Richard, how many walkers have you killed?" Rich chuckled a bit before answering her. "Um, well I lost count after awhile, the number is over 100 I can tell you that".

"Is that just because they were in your way?" She asked.

"Some of them, but honestly I just killed them whenever I could. One more of them gone makes things easier for the rest of us". Nodding again, Heather asked her next question. "Okay, and how many people have you killed?" Richard looked away from her as he contemplated the best answer to give her, but decided to settle on the truth. "Well unfortunately I lost count on that as well, mainly because of two events that happened to me while out there".

"Could you elaborate?" Heather asked as she adjusted herself in her seat, one of her hands reaching behind her. Rich assumed it was for a weapon in case she didn't like his answer. "Well on the road, I only killed people who didn't walk away after trying to hurt me or someone else. There weren't too many of them. But I can tell you on two specific occasions where I had to kill everyone in my way, so long as it stays within this room and hopefully the small amount of people you show this tape to".

"It will". Heather said as she motioned for him to continue.

"Okay, so that boy I showed up with, Lincoln. I killed over thirty people to save his life. And then another time, at least ten if not more for the same reason. I'm not going into detail but I knew they'd come for us if I let them live so...I didn't. And I killed all of them". Heather was shocked by his answer to say the least, that was the most anyone had admitted to killing.

"So you're telling me that you killed all those people, to save that one boy?"

Richard smiled. "I'd do that to save anyone. But yeah especially for him, They hurt him in ways no one should and I wasn't going to stand by and let that happen. I'll give people second chances, but not when I know it'll just lead to more hurt".

"And you only hurt those trying to hurt others?" Richard nodded. "Okay...last question". She said as she shifted in her seat again, this time bringing both of her hands front and center, nothing in either of them but the clipboard she brought in with her. "Tell me about you, your life and any jobs you had before all this and how you ended up here".

"Well that's a pretty boring story, at least until the world went to crap that is. My life wasn't really anything special before the apocalypse".

"Was a cashier soon after I got out of high-school, then worked at a home improvement warehouse for a little over three years before all this happened. And like I said, my life was pretty boring outside of work. Just sat around at home and played games all day". Richard smiled a little as he remembered how simple life was for him, but that simple life was complicated by issues within. "I was always looking for a purpose though you know? Something more out of my life, I was just too lazy to seek it out myself".

"And then the outbreak happened?" Rich nodded. "Yup and then I found that excitement and purpose I was looking for. See I was heading to my family's when this all started...but after I saved some kid one thing just led to another and I realized this is what I should be doing. So I went off on my own and helped whoever I could".

"One of those people being Lincoln Loud?" Richard nodded.

"I found him a little over a year ago, and we've been traveling together ever since, looking for his family. Now here we are, where not only his family is, but mine as well".

Heather then reached up from her seat and turned off the video camera. "All right we're all set here, just one more thing off the record". Rich looked at her with a raised brow. "Okay? Shoot".

Looking to the floor for a moment before looking back at Richard, Heather spoke again. "Was there really no other way to save that boy without killing that many people?" Richard frowned as he looked at her. "In all honesty? Yes I probably could've snuck in and out of there only killing a few of them. But like I said earlier, they could've come after us later, and I was not going to let Lincoln go through any of that stuff again". Heather nodded in understanding and stood up from her seat. "Alright then, let's head back out to the main hall and we'll get you set up with a job, and it looks like you already have a permanent place to stay at as well".

Richard smiled as he followed her out of the room and back out to get a job.

* * *

Lincoln left Ronnie's house a little after one in the afternoon, deciding to head to the town hall building that his mom showed him to get his interview over with.

Walking around Haven, Lincoln took in the sights on his way to the building. Out of all the places he'd seen so far, from the shelter to the various other camps set up across the country, this place looked to be the most stable. In his mind this place really held the potential to be something special. It took him another five minutes before he made it to the town hall and headed inside.

Peeking his head in the door, Lincoln saw the wide open room and wondered just how many people actually lived here. He saw a man towards the back of the room behind a large table and made his way up to introduce himself.

Lincoln walked up to the table. "Um, excuse me Sir?" Wade looked up from the journal he was writing in to meet Lincoln's gaze. "Hi, my name's Lincoln Loud, I'm uh, here for some interview or something like that?" Wade nodded. "Hello Lincoln, name's Wade Wallace". He politely introduced himself as he extended his hand to shake the boy's own. "I'm one of the five council members here, but not the one doing your interview. That's gonn-"

"That would be me". A voice echoed out from behind Lincoln, who turned to see who said that.

It took him a second but Lincoln recognized the man as Steve Hartwell, Richard's stepdad. "Oh, uh hey Mr. Hartwell". Steve smiled as he got closer to the two. "Please, call me Steve. No need to be so formal". Lincoln nodded his head in understanding. "So Wade, how's it going? Keeping busy?" Wade shrugged as he went back to writing in the journal.

"Your boy was in here earlier for his interview, something seemed a little 'off' about him to me...But I made him part of the expansion crew nonetheless". Steve frowned a little. "Aw you just got to get to know him, he's fine. I'm sure he's thrilled about being part of the construction team". Steve jokingly added. "Actually he was a bit enthused. Said he's happy to help however he could". Steve chuckled a bit. "Of course he did. Anyways, ready to get started Lincoln?"

He nodded in response. "Yep". Steve tilted his head towards the door. "Alright, follow me".

The two headed into the study that the council used to introduce new residents and get a feel for who they were. "Have a seat there and we'll get started". Lincoln looked to the two chairs in the middle of the room and figured he was supposed to sit in the one opposite the video camera. Steve grabbed his clipboard and sat opposite the white-haired child, turning on the recorder in the process.

"Alright so I'm just gonna ask you a few questions. First please state your name and age for the record". Lincoln nodded and looked at the recorder before turning his gaze back to Steve. "My name is Lincoln Loud, I'm thirteen years old". Steve wrote his response down and asked the first question.

"So Lincoln, how many walkers have you killed?"

"Um, maybe around like fifty. Only killed ones that I couldn't otherwise avoid". Steve nodded. "Okay...and how many people have you killed?" Lincoln hesitated on that answer. He knew the answer, still remembered the three people clear as day, but he did his best not to dwell on them, no matter how justified their deaths were. He still felt guilt over their deaths.

"T-three. I've killed three people". Steve's gaze softened as he asked his next question. "And why did you kill them?" Lincoln looked to the floor before returning his eyes to Steve, who still looked at him sympathetically. "Th-They were all trying to hurt my family. I did what anyone would do for family, nothing more". He replied defensively.

"No judgments here Lincoln. We've all had to do things we aren't proud of to survive or protect the ones we love. You're no different". Lincoln lightly smiled before nodding his head a bit. "Last one, tell me a bit about yourself. Your life before all this, and how you ended up here".

"Well I come from a big family, there were thirteen of us before the outbreak started. Me, my parents and ten sisters. But...like a lot of families now, we've lost a few". Steve interrupted him after Lincoln began. "Yes, your mother Rita, she told me about your two sisters...and your dad. I'm sorry to hear about them".

"Thanks". Lincoln said as he fixed his position in the chair to get a little more comfortable.

"Most of my time was spent helping my sisters, hanging out with my friends at the arcade. When it was just me, I usually just read comics and played video games, stuff like that". Steve laughed after that. "Sorry, just sounds like I was listening to Rich there for a minute". Lincoln chuckled a bit at that comparison. "It's only cause of him that I made it here. After being on the road with my family for about six months, I was… taken by this group of people". Steve nodded for him to continue.

Lincoln noticed a stray tear fall from his eye and wiped it away before continuing on. "I'm not really gonna talk about that though. They weren't nice people. But then Rich, he just...out of the blue one night, showed up and rescued me. And he's been helping me look for my family ever since. As you can see he kept his promise, helped me get here".

Nodding his head a little, Steve looked to the door before shutting off the video recorder. "Okay and now for something off the record. You know about Richard's… problems right?". Lincoln nodded. "Found out the night he rescued me, we've talked about them here and there while on the road".

"And you still went with him that night? Now I know Richard and I'm sure I already know the answer to this question but...he hasn't done anything, with you or anyone else right?"

Lincoln immediately shook his head. "No. And yeah I hardly trusted him at first but he's made it very clear to me in the time we've been on the road that he has never and will never do anything. I honestly trust him with my life". Steve smiled. "Yeah I know. Still a part of me had to ask". Steve stood up from his chair and took the tape out of the recorder, placing it on a table by the wall. "Alright, well you have the rest of the day to relax. Take a walk around the town, get to know the place. Wade will get you set up with a job and you'll start after tomorrow".

The two walked out into the hall, unaware of the pair of eyes that had been watching them from the vent.

"For right now, we'll get you started helping out with the inventory stocking and keeping track of everything. Maybe move you on to something else further down the road". Wade said as he told Lincoln some of the basic info he'd need to get started. As the boy left, Wade told Steve to wait as he needed to talk to him about something.

"Listen, I want you to know that I'm willin to give Rich the benefit of the doubt for now but you know what he told Heather?" Steve shook his head, now a little concerned about what Rich said that got Wade so distrustful of him. "He said that he's probably killed close to fifty people since this whole outbreak started, now that's a lotta people and I'm just being concerned that he's not the same kid you knew".

Steve told him he'd take his words under consideration and that he'd be responsible if Richard stepped out of line at all. But assured him that Rich was a good man, and the residents of Haven had nothing to fear from him.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Loud House, Lucy had just arrived and found Lori sitting in the living room with Bobby Jr. in her arms.

"Hello Lori, I think we need to have a sister meeting". Lori raised a brow at her little goth sister before asking why. "It's about our safety and that new guy who brought Lincoln here". Lori was going to press further but figured if Lucy was concerned then it must be a real issue. "Alright, I think everyone's home right now, not counting Lincoln, mom or Lily. Tell everyone to meet in mine and Leni's room in five minutes".

A few minutes later and the remaining Loud sisters were gathered in the room Lori shared with Leni. "Alright guys, Lucy apparently has something that we should be concerned about".

Lucy stood up to tell everyone what she discovered.

"I know it was wrong of me but I spied on Lincoln's interview with Mr. Hartwell today". This caused a few angry glares from some of her sisters as they had agreed to let Lincoln be the one to make the first move. "I didn't really find out anything we didn't already know, but after the interview, Mr. Hartwell asked Lincoln about something 'off the record' it was about Richard".

Some of the sisters raised a brow in curiosity. "And? What was it?" Lola impatiently asked.

"He asked if Lincoln knew about Richard's issues, and if he's ever done anything to him or anyone else that he knew of". Lisa was interested in what these 'issues' meant. "Did they go into detail or anything? What issues were the two discussing exactly?" She asked Lucy. "I don't know. But Lincoln said that Rich hadn't done anything as far as he knew. I do however have a reason to believe that Rich might still be a danger to those who live here".

"Like, why though? He's seemed so nice since he got here. And besides he brought Lincy back! How bad could he be?" Leni said. "Because I also listened in on Richard's interview and he's killed a lot more people than those at the hotel he saved Lincoln from".

"Well there's literally a lot of bad people out there Lucy, we know that all to well at this point. He was probably just doing what he had to". Lucy's expression didn't change but her demeanor slightly did. "That's what he said, but I'm not so sure. The way he talked about it, it felt like he was hiding something more about it. Like he has some dark secret that he doesn't want people to know about. And he may have convinced Mrs. Jackson otherwise but it didn't sound like he regretted any of the killing".

"So, what are you saying? That we keep tabs on him and see if he's hiding something?" Lynn asked her roommate. "I'm just suggesting that we keep a close eye on him, he might not be the nice guy he portrays to everyone".

"Alright, but don't just invade his privacy like that again Lucy. This is the guy who saved Lincoln in case you forgot. I think we should give him the benefit of the doubt and just be cautious of him like we were of everyone when we started out here".

The girls agreed to hang out with him in the coming weeks to see if there was really anything off about Richard, or if Lucy was just being paranoid. But after having just got their brother back, they weren't going to risk anything or anyone taking him away again.

* * *

**So Rich and Lincoln now have integrated themselves into Haven and will begin their new lives in the community. Meanwhile the sisters are cautious of Lincoln's new friend, even if he did bring the boy back into their lives. Will they find out his secret? and how will they react if they do? Only time will tell. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I look forward to seeing you next time. Until then, have a good one. **


	5. Not The Same

**Hello Dear Readers! Today I bring you the next chapter in What Was Missing. Today we meet a new character. (Well new to the story at least...) And see how the boys have adjusted to their stay in Haven. Hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

**Not The Same**

**August 2nd, 2020**

You know the times when you never really feel right? Like something is off but you just can't put your finger on it.

After nearly a month in Haven, that was how Richard felt. He was starting to settle in to a pattern, something he hasn't done for almost two years now. He was assigned to the construction teams that were in charge of expanding Haven for new residents. He'd get up, head out to the build site and spend most of the day working, then head home to find something to do. He'd made a few new friends working out there but he was indifferent to most of the people in Haven.

Things just weren't the same as they were when he was on the road.

It's not that things had become like his old life, boring beyond belief, but more that things were just not the way he wanted them to be.

Richard was happy to be back with his family, and glad that Lincoln was settling in better than he was. But he was starting to feel like he didn't belong behind the walls, things were too...quiet for his liking. Not to mention that his people skills weren't what they used to be. Granted that Rich actually had any skill in that department to begin with, he wasn't the best in social gatherings.

At first he thought he'd just need a readjusting period to get used to this new life, but after weeks of it, he didn't know if it was a life he really belonged to. He needed more… Excitement.

Granted, the first couple weeks he had more than enough to keep him busy. Lincoln's sisters had wanted to spend time with Rich, he assumed to find out what kind of man has been traveling with their brother for a year. Whenever he hung out with one of them it felt more like he was being asked question after question rather than just hanging out.

The only times it didn't feel like an interrogation was when Lynn jr. and Luna were with him.

With Lynn, he found a sparring partner. She wanted to find out how Rich was able to do what her family couldn't and take out over thirty guys. He tried explaining to her how he didn't really fight but about ten of them, the rest were asleep. But she still wanted to test his mettle, and he obliged.

Their first mock fight ended in a draw, with neither one landing any good hits. But Richard also wasn't trying to hit her at all, he was on the defensive for most of the fight. Lynn felt like he was holding back, to which Rich assured her that he just wasn't as good as he used to be. Which wasn't exactly a lie, losing his left hand put a noticeable dent in his fighting skill. Lynn, like the rest of her sisters, asked how he lost it, but Rich gave her the same answer he told the others. "A story for another time perhaps".

He wasn't sure why he hid the reason for losing his hand from them but he still did it nonetheless. After that first fight, Lynn asked if Rich would train with her whenever he had the time, seeing as how no one else she knew really wanted to. He happily agreed.

She was also the only sister to want to hear the details of Richard's charge into the hotel when he saved Lincoln. "So I really want to know how you did it. We went in there as a group but only made it a couple floors". She said. Rich just chuckled lightly. "It was really just dumb luck Lynn. Most of the group was asleep and I just stabbed them while they slept. I didn't have to fight anyone till I got to the fourth floor". Lynn motioned for him to continue.

Rolling his eyes, Richard continued the story, all the way to the point of when he kicked open Jim's door to rescue her brother. "He tried using Lincoln as a shield but he got careless and gave me the opening to shoot him. And I didn't hesitate". Rich lied to her, he didn't want them to know the small details that actually happened once he burst into that room.

And when it came to his time spent with Luna, she helped him re-learn how to play the guitar. They had to start at the basics since Rich hadn't even tried to play anything after having to switch hands. He was actually surprised at how good of a teacher Luna was, It wouldn't be long before he was back to his previous skill level or as close as he could get at least.

"Gotta hand it to ya dude, you're picking up fast". Luna complimented him in her faux British accent as Rich finished off a beginner song she had for him. "Well I have played before...just had to get used to playing with the opposite style hehe". Rich said, replying with an accent of his own. "Certainly won't be pulling out any crazy solos anytime soon though, not unless that genius sister of yours is able to make some high-tech robo arm or something haha". Luna laughed along with him as the two went back to playing.

"Hey, uh Rich?" Luna said as she dropped her fake accent. Richard looked up from his guitar with a raised brow. "Hm?" He hummed. "Have you talked to Lincoln at all recently?" She hopefully asked him. Rich lightly shook his head. "Not really no, why is he alright?" Luna frowned a little before she spoke again. "I think so. He's just kinda seemed distant this past week, not sure if I should push for him to talk or anything. And I was hoping you might have some advice for me or know something".

Rubbing his chin, Rich looked lost in thought. "I pushed him to talk once, it did get him to open up, and I listened but, well...words only go so far Luna, and I'm not much of a talker to begin with. I tried my best to give whatever advice and kind words I could but I don't know how much good it has done. I know Lincoln is one of those people who will hold stuff in so they don't worry others. Talking from personal experience here".

Luna nodded in understanding. "So what should I do?" Richard rested his hand on his guitar and pointed at her. "Exactly what you've been doing. Be there for him, and maybe the next time he seems low... push a little bit. Don't force him into anything but make it known that he could come to you with anything, no judgements and only a kind listening ear from one of his lovely sisters. And next time I see him I'll see if I can't get him to open up, maybe push him more towards one of you guys". Luna smiled and thanked him before Richard got up and headed back to his home.

Out of all the Loud sisters, Rich looked forward to getting to know Luna the most. And after spending a decent amount of time with her over the month he's been in Haven, he knew why. She was the one that he was most interested in getting to know on a 'more than friends' level. But he knew that he shouldn't pursue anything like that for a multitude of reasons, chief among them being age.

Not only was she still seventeen, but even when she turned eighteen in a few months, there would still be a seven year gap between the two. It never failed, after all this time and Rich was still falling for the ones he should never have, so he kept his distance. Even when he noticed the feelings possibly being reciprocated. The small blush on Luna's face when he made his 'lovely sister' comment didn't go unnoticed.

And while one love might possibly be in bloom, another one had just ended a week after Richard and Lincoln's arrival in Haven.

* * *

The sole male of the Loud family could tell that something was up with Ronnie, like there was a secret that she had been keeping from him since he got back. He asked his sisters if they knew anything but they seemed ignorant on the subject. Hoping that he'd have better luck with his best friend, Lincoln went to ask Clyde.

**July 10****th****, 2020**

"I just feel like every time we hang out there's something she's not telling me. I know something is off but I'm not sure what it is. Do you have any ideas on what's going on with her?" Lincoln asked his friend.

Clyde frowned, looking at the ground before sighing and turning back to his best bud. Something he still hoped they could be after Lincoln found out.

"Y-yeah I might know why. Let's go over to her place and we'll find out together alright?" Lincoln nodded as he followed Clyde to the Santiago residence.

Knocking on the door to Ronnie's room the two boys waited a moment before the person they were there to see finally answered. "H-hey Lame-o...a-and Clyde. What's up?" She asked. A small bead of sweat forming on her temple. "You tell me, I thought you said you were going to tell him". Clyde said, arms crossed and sounding a little annoyed.

Lincoln looked to Clyde and then back to Ronnie, this was apparently something that both of them knew. So why didn't Clyde just tell him if he already knew?

"I-it just hasn't been the right moment. And you know I'm still not sure how I feel". She countered to Clyde's statement. "That wasn't what you told me last time we talked about it. I wanted to tell him together but you said you'd do it".

"Will one of you just please tell me what's going on already?" Lincoln interjected. Feeling like he was being ignored. Both teens looked to him and then back to each other before Ronnie-Anne let out a heavy sigh. "Come on, we gotta talk". She said defeated as both boys followed her into her room. Ronnie and Clyde sat on her bed while Lincoln pulled up her desk chair in front of them.

"So...It all started when Clyde showed up with my mom and the others. After the first couple days, me and Clyde started hanging out like it was the old days. The only thing missing was you". Ronnie started out, Lincoln could hear the sadness in her tone. But there was a hint of something else in there too.

"We started reminiscing about the days before all 'this' before the world was thrown upside down. And then one day...it just kinda happened". Clyde added. "What 'just happened' exactly?" Lincoln quizzically asked. Ronnie and Clyde looked at each other before Ronnie spoke again.

"It was about two weeks after he showed up. We, uh, we k-kissed". Ronnie said, slightly blushing. Lincoln's eyes widened in shock. "What?" Clyde interjected at this point, hoping to get his friend to understand. "I-it wasn't like either of us planned it or anything. It just, one thing led to another".

"And Clyde was there when I was feeling low, w-we didn't know what to think afterwards. We've just been taking things day by day and seeing where this went". Lincoln didn't know what to say, his girlfriend, and best friend kissed. He didn't know how he felt about it. "L-Linc? You alright buddy?" Clyde asked as he waved his hand in front of Lincoln's stunned face.

Lincoln shook himself out of his stupor and looked between the two teens. "S-so then why did you kiss me when I showed back up? If you and Clyde were already seeing each other?"

"That was kind of a knee-jerk reaction really...I was so happy to see you alive after all this time that I just got lost in the moment. Seeing you brought up everything I felt for you again...the same things I've been feeling for Clyde now". Ronnie replied. Lincoln could see the tears forming in the pits of her eyes. "I-I'm so sorry Lincoln. I don't really know what else to say about all this. I still have feelings for you...but-"

Holding up his hand to stop her, Lincoln sullenly looked to the ground before looking back at his friends again. "I...I get it guys. Really, I do. I-I'm just gonna need some time to really process all this. But I understand… sometimes… things just happen".

"I'm sorry buddy. If you hate us and don't want to see either of us anymore I get it. I'm supposed to be someone you can trust in and now I feel like I just threw away years of friendship with one choice". Clyde glumly added. "Clyde I… sigh* do I feel betrayed by all this? Yeah sure a little. But I'll move past it. Maybe we should just keep our distance for a little bit you know?" Clyde nodded in agreement.

Lincoln stood up and started heading to the door, but stopped after grabbing the handle. "So long as you both are happy that's my main concern. Let's face it, at the moment I'm not really the best… boyfriend material". Lincoln said through a fake smile and left the room. Clyde opened his mouth to say something in response but Lincoln left the room before he could get a word out.

Ronnie and Clyde looked at each other before turning their heads away. "Well I'm guessing you feel just as shitty as I do right now?" Ronnie asked him. Clyde nodded. "Yeah, but you don't regret our decision right?" He asked her. Ronnie shook her head in response. "No...I meant what I said. I have been feeling things for you Clyde, and I want to see where this takes us". The two teens smiled at each other before sharing a kiss.

* * *

**August 3****rd****, 2020**

Lincoln awoke in a cold sweat, the same damn nightmare haunting his restless nights.

_**"**__**So when ya going to talk to someone about it man? For the most part you've gotten past all that shit from back then. All but this". **_

Great, the voice in his head was already at this again.

_ "You know why. We both know what I did back then. And I still don't even know if it even mattered. He could've killed her for all I know". _

_**"**__**You can't keep thinking that. Jim was a piece of shit scumbag sure but he never lied to you. She got out because of you, so why do you still feel like you did something wrong? If you just tell-" **_

_"No! I'm not telling anyone about it. They'll see me the same way I do, just as bad as the people who took me". _Lincoln knew deep down it was true, no matter how many times he argued with himself he always came back to the same conclusion, that he was a monster, he was what they made him.

Lincoln looked over to his sister Luna, still sleeping soundly in her bed. Letting out a light smile, Lincoln turned to look at the clock, seeing that it was only ten past five in the morning. Knowing he wouldn't be getting back to sleep in time for it to matter, the sole male child quietly got out of bed and gathered his clothes.

Lincoln left the house shortly before six in the morning, just before any of his family woke up. He didn't know where he was going, he just needed some air to clear his head.

After absentmindedly wandering around Haven for half an hour, Lincoln ran into a familiar face. "Oh, hey Linc!"

He turned his head to see Richard heading his way.

"Hey man how's it going? I haven't seen much of you this past week. Everything been alright?" Rich asked as he took the earbuds out of his ears and stuffed his phone in his pocket. Lincoln put on his fake smile and nodded his head. "Yeah sorry, I've just been keeping to myself a little too much. Everything's been good though".

"You know who you're talking to right? That smile isn't gonna work on me. Hell even on my bad days I was still more convincing than that". Richard countered. "And besides Luna said you'd been more than just distant this week. So come on, tell me what's up dude?"

"How much have you been hanging out with her anyways? It's nothing, really. I just haven't really been sleeping much. Still trying to get over the whole "Girlfriend started seeing my best friend" thing you know?" Lincoln said as he added emphasis on his situation. Richard frowned slightly. "Well I know you better than to believe that's the reason but if you don't want to tell me you don't have to. Just please tell someone alright? I worry about you".

"That's the problem". Lincoln quietly said under his breath.

"Hey as someone who used to use that excuse for everything, trust me when I say that people are gonna worry regardless. Best if they know why they're worrying than to let their minds make up the worst possible scenarios". Rich argued. "You should come over sometime today, I don't have to help with construction today. We can hang out for a little bit, maybe it will take your mind off of whatever is bothering you".

"Yeah, sure. We haven't really hung out much since we got here". Lincoln replied, causing Richard to smile in his usual dorky grin. "I'll see you later Rich, wanted to walk by myself for a bit you know?" Rich nodded in understanding and put his earbuds back in, jogging the opposite way back towards his house.

Lincoln kept aimlessly walking the streets of Haven. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was a little after six and figured he'd start heading back home after a few minutes, he didn't want to worry his family of where he might be. Especially if some of them already noticed he was being low as it was.

Walking near the front gate, Lincoln noticed one of the guards, Jason, was descending his post and heading to open the gate. _"Is there someone out there?" _Lincoln thought to himself as he watched Jason pull the gate open and walk out front. A moment later and he showed back up, with a young girl slowly walking in behind him. It took Lincoln a moment but he recognized who it was.

"Girl Jordan…?" He breathed out as he watched her follow behind Jason to put her weapons on a cart.

Lincoln turned and started jogging in their direction. "Hey! Jordan, It's me Lincoln!" She turned to see her former classmate running up to her. It had been so long since she'd seen a familiar face, she couldn't help but smile. W hen he reached her, the two wrapped their arms around one another. "Lincoln, I-I didn't think I'd see a friend like you again, its been a while since I've seen anyone I knew from before all this happened".

"Is it just you? What about...sorry I shouldn't already by prying after just seeing you again". Lincoln was about to ask about her family, but seeing as she's here and they aren't, he assumed the worst. "Y-yeah, it's just been me for a while. I've been… on my own for most of the time". Lincoln frowned on hearing that Jordan didn't have anyone with her all this time.

"How about you? Have you been alright? What about your family? Am I gonna see anyone else I know here?" She asked. "It's… a long story, but yeah some of my family is here and so is Ronnie-Anne and Clyde. I only just got here about a month ago". He replied. "Hey Jason, she's a friend. Is it alright if we wait on the whole introduction thing with one of the council members? I can bring her by the hall after letting her get some rest". Jason smiled a bit. "Well if she's alright with you then sure. Just make sure you bring her by there today alright?" Lincoln nodded.

"Come on, my place is this way". Lincoln said as he took Jordan by the hand and led her to his home.

Lincoln and Jordan walked into the Loud House and the white-haired child took her into the kitchen to get something to eat. It looked like no one else in the house was up yet so they had the area to themselves for now. "You're really gonna like this place, it not only has a good amount of food and supplies but it also has power. The people here are trying to bring back some form of civilization, and I think we actually have a chance". Lincoln said as he handed her a water bottle from the fridge and took a couple eggs from the carton.

"S-so um, how have you been, what have you been doing since everything went down?" Lincoln asked. Mentally slapping himself for asking another dumb question right off the bat. "Oh I've been… alright. You know surviving here and there, doing what I can to get by". She replied with a light chuckle.

"Um, Lincoln? You said you only got here a month ago, but not 'we' were you alone out there too?" Jordan asked. "Not from the start...but yeah. Some things happened and I got...separated from my family. Was traveling with this guy called Richard for about a year before me and him ended up here". He replied. "So was your family already here?" Lincoln nodded in response. Cracking the eggs open and spreading the contents inside around the pan on the oven.

"How about your family? Did...did something happen?" Lincoln cautiously asked. Jordan started rubbing her arm a little after his question and hesitated on her response. "T-they uh, they didn't make it. I got to one of those shelters and stayed there for about a month and a half. Then the army just up and left the place. Only took so many people with them. Then it's just been me ever since".

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Lincoln didn't notice but Jordan flinched from his apology, before taking a deep breath shaking her head. "So you and that guard mentioned something about a council and an introduction or something?" Jordan asked. "Oh yeah, it's just something every new person does. There's five people who run different parts of the community and one of them is just gonna ask a few questions. That's all".

The timer went off on the eggs and Lincoln turned the stove off and grabbed a plate from the cabinet. "Here, I bet you're hungry from being on the road for so long". Lincoln said as he handed her the plate filled with scrambled eggs.

"Thanks". Jordan said as she took the plate while Lincoln sat across from her at the table. As she started eating, the two teens began making small talk. After a few minutes however Lincoln had noticed that Jordan kept adverting her eyes, and he knew why.

"You can ask about them if you want". He quietly stated. "huh?" She asked with a mouthful of eggs.

"About the scars. I know you've been looking at them and wondering just how I got them". Lincoln said as he traced over some of the scars on his arm with his left hand. "Y-you don't have to say if you don't want to". She quietly said. "You'll hear about some of it soon enough anyway I bet so… might as well tell you myself". Lincoln said with a small smile. "I wasn't just...separated from my family. I was taken. Held by this group for about two weeks, though it felt like a lot longer". Jordan just looked at him stunned, she knew all too well now how the world was but couldn't picture anything like that happening to her friends.

"H-how did you get out?" Jordan asked, leaning closer to listen to his story.

"I didn't really 'get out' I was rescued. That guy I mentioned earlier, Richard, he found the place and...well he saw me and decided to save me. He's a strange man, very nice though, and he helped me find this place and by extension both of our families". Jordan folded her hands in her lap, looking down at the floor before turning her attention back to Lincoln. "Well it was only for a day myself...but it was enough. I can understand what you went through...". Lincoln looked at her with a raised brow.

"W-wait you're saying you were taken too?" He asked.

Jordan nodded. "L-like I said, it was only a day. B-but it was still long enough for..." Lincoln reached his hand out to hold hers but she pulled back. And Lincoln mentally slapped himself for being so forward, especially given how he knew where she was coming from.

"S-sorry..." he quietly said.

"That's what he said...when it was happening". Jordan stated, causing Lincoln's eyes to widen.

_**"**__**No. Fucking. Way..." **_

_"Don't. It's...It couldn't be. It wasn't her". _

"W-what do you mean?" Lincoln cautiously asked. Not wanting to really hear the answer. "The guy kept repeating "I'm sorry" over and over, among other things. He made it seem like he was being forced to. But it didn't really feel forced".

"Really?" Lincoln asked as he started breathing a little heavier.

"Yeah. Then afterwards one of the guys there drove me somewhere in the middle of nowhere, dropped a bag at my feet and wished me good luck. Asshole also thanked me for the show. Told me it saved my life". Lincoln just stared at her slack-jawed. "W-wow. I'm-that sounds awful". Jordan nodded after taking another forkful of eggs into her mouth. "I swore that if I ever found those people again I'd kill them all".

"But then..." Jordan said, sounding more defeated than anything. "I found the place I think they brought me to, but… it was burned to the ground".

_**"**__**It's her… ho-ly shit". **_

_ "I-I gotta get out of here". _

Lincoln looked at his watch. "Oh crap! I, uh, I gotta go get ready for the day. Sorry to leave like this but I have a job here and the person I work with is a pain in the ass about being on time. One of my sisters should be up soon though and I'll make sure they show you around". Lincoln said as he got up from the table and started walking out of the kitchen. "Oh and we can talk more later, I'm glad that you're here Jordan". He said with a smile. One she happily returned before Lincoln turned around and rushed upstairs.

He barged into his shared room just as Luna was pulling her t-shirt down. "Whoa bro, ever knock?" She jokingly said as she walked over to her bed. "S-sorry Luna, just in a bit of a rush". Lincoln replied as he grabbed his bag from the foot of the bed. "Where are you going dude?" She asked out of concern. "Just out. Don't worry I'll be back a little later". He answered as he made for the door, before quickly turning back around.

"Oh I almost forgot, one of my friends from school, Jordan, is downstairs right now in the kitchen. She just showed up, so I was hoping one of you girls could make her feel welcome while I'm out. Maybe have Clyde come over or something too. Okay thanks, bye". And with that he rushed out of the room, without waiting for his sister's reply. Leaving Luna dumbfounded, standing in the middle of the room. "W-what just happened?" She asked herself aloud before shaking her head and leaving the room as well.

_**"**__**So where are you going exactly? You can't really run from her forever. And sooner or later she'll find out". **_

_"No she __won't. No one knows what really happened but me. And I'm not telling anyone else". _

_**"**__**You still haven't stopped to realize what this actually means..." **_

_"Yeah, and what's that?" _

_**"That you got her out". **_

Lincoln stopped walking. Eyes fixed on the sidewalk in front of him. He knew the other part of his mind was right, but what was the cost of her freedom?

_**"**__**Something that would've happened anyway, but a lot more". **_

Lincoln shook his head and took a look around him. He hadn't made it too far from his house, and he was stood in front of the place that might be able to help him. Looking ahead and then back to his right, Lincoln sighed as he made up his mind on what to do. With hesitation, the white-haired child made his way to the front door of the house.

Knocking on the door, Lincoln waited a minute for the house's occupant to open the door. Once they opened it Lincoln sternly looked at them, one hand tightly grabbing a strap on his backpack. "We need to talk".

* * *

**So seems like there was more to Lincoln's time held captive than initially thought. What exactly happened back then? Well you'll have to wait till next time to find out. Though I'm sure you can assume what happened. And in case anyone has been wondering there will be multiple pairings in this story. Just didn't want to post them in the tags to ruin any surprises. **

**Now for the bad news. I'm going to be taking a small hiatus from this story, for how long? Not sure yet. But I'm not abandoning this story either for those of you still interested. I'll be back. Until that time I hope you all have enjoyed the chapter and have a good one. See you guys next time. **


	6. What They Made

**Hello dear readers! Sorry about the Long wait. There have been a couple changes in my life so writing this has kinda landed on the back burner until recently. But like I said, I'm not abandoning this story. It might just take a little longer between chapters than I used to. **

**We're about a third of the way done with this story, and approaching a turning point soon. Last time Lincoln was reunited with his classmate and friend Girl Jordan, but had made a startling realization after their chat. What exactly happened to make Lincoln freak out? well, read on to find out. **

* * *

**What They Made**

Sometimes, the world throws us for a loop.

One moment, life is good. Things are manageable and you feel like you could handle anything that comes your way. Then the next thing you know, it feels like there's no solid ground to stand on, like the walls are closing in on you and you're drowning. Lincoln Loud knew this feeling all too well these days.

Things were starting to look up for the sole male child of the Loud family. He had found a new home, was back with his family, and was beginning to move forward with his life the best he could. The only thing plaguing his mind were the occasional nightmares from his time in the hotel, but those too he found were manageable compared to the beginning.

And then life threw a wrench in the gears and caused Lincoln's world to spiral once again.

He did the only thing he could in that moment.

He ran.

Someone that Lincoln never expected to see again, someone who was the only living reminder of his greatest regret, had arrived right at his doorstep.

Everything was fine until Jordan had mentioned that, like Lincoln, she had also been taken by a group of bad people. Lincoln thought it was just some coincidence, but then she had to go and mentioned the burned down hotel. The hell that Lincoln had been rescued from was the same place Jordan was taken to, and he knew how it was that she got out.

No one else knew, it was a secret he had hidden from everyone, including Richard. But with the world spinning around him, Lincoln knew that running from this problem wasn't going to do anything, he was only prolonging the inevitable. So when he found himself in front of a familiar house, Lincoln knew what he needed to do. He walked up to the front door and knocked a few times, hoping the occupant of the house would be able to help him steady himself.

As soon as Richard opened the door, he could tell something was up.

"We need to talk". Was all that Lincoln said before walking past Richard into the hall. "Sure, um you alright dude?" Richard expected the same answer as always. That Lincoln was fine and just needed to get something off his chest. But the boy's shaky demeanor was anything but fine. He looked like a nervous wreck that was anticipating danger to appear at any moment. Richard wondered what happened from the time he saw the boy earlier that morning till now to cause this shift.

"I-I'm not really doing good right now. I-I don't know what to do here Rich. And I know that you don't always have all the answers, that-that you don't really have good advice often. But I'm really hoping you can help me with this. Cause I don't know what to do". Lincoln choked out. "Whoa, whoa calm down dude. Whatever is going on I'm sure we can get it figured out. Just come have a seat and we'll-"

"No! I-I need this to stay between us. S-someone could walk in and I can't have anyone else know about this yet. Please". Lincoln exclaimed. A worried look plastered across his face. Richard hadn't seen the boy like this in a long time, whatever is going on must be serious to have Lincoln in this state. "Um okay, we could head down to the basement. No one can hear us down there, I'd say that's our best bet for privacy". Lincoln nodded and followed Richard around the side of the house to the cellar that led to the basement of the house.

There was a high table sat near one of the corners of the room with a few bar-stools sat around it that the two used to have their conversation.

Richard sat down and rested his chin in his palm as he looked over to Lincoln. "Alright Linc. Just you and me down here, so lay it on me. What's going on?" Lincoln hung his head in his hands and ran one of them through his hair as he sighed heavily. "I...I did something. Something…bad. I-I never expected anything to come from it, that it would just s-stay in the past but...that didn't happen". The boy sighed as he ran his hands through his hair, taking a pause as he thought of the best way to tell his story.

"So you remember that deal Jim made with me?" Rich nodded. "Yeah and then a few days later I got you out of there". Lincoln gave a small smile as he remembered how that freedom and newfound hope felt. "Well...something happened before you showed up. I..I did something. A-and I still hate myself because of it". Richard raised a brow. "Well, I'm listening Linc. Remember, no judgments, just let it all out and I'll help however I can". Lincoln nodded as he drew in another deep breath.

* * *

**June 20th, 2019 **

It was half past noon on day ten in Lincoln's imprisonment at the hotel, though it felt like it had been much longer for the sole male child in the Loud family. The only reason he knew what day it even was, was because of the calendar Jim kept in his room.

Surprisingly enough, Jim had left the Loud boy alone the entire day. Lincoln had only seen him once and that was when the man came in to drop off food. The white-haired child sat on the bed, looking out to the balcony. If it wasn't for the cuff on his ankle, he would run out there and jump.

At least that way it would all be over and he wouldn't be stuck here slowly wasting Away physically and mentally.

Suddenly the door opened, with Jim casually strolling into the room with a smile on his face. In Lincoln's opinion that was the worst thing he'd seen that day.

"Hey Lincoln! You have a good breakfast?" Jim happily asked. "A bit overcooked, you guys suck at cooking". Lincoln antagonized. He didn't care if he'd get hit as a result. "You know what? I'm in such such a good mood that I dont even care about that little comment". Jim replied as he sat down on the bed behind Lincoln. The boy shrugged before scooting away from the man and going back to looking out at the balcony. "You aren't gonna ask me why I'm in such a good mood?"

"Do you really think I care?" Lincoln shot back. Earning him a small smack to the back of the head before Jim spoke again. "No. But I still expect you to ask anyway..." Jim stared at the back of Lincoln's head, the boy still not moving from his spot. "Sigh* well I'll tell you anyway". Jim couldn't see it but the white-haired boy rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"See I went out with a couple guys in my group this morning. You know, just to stretch my legs and reacquaint myself of what it's like out there..." Lincoln was starting to tune Jim out as he stared at the clear blue sky outside. _"If only I wasn't chained to this bed..." _He thought to himself. "While we were out there we found some girl and brought her back here. She's around your age too".

"Just another kid for you to hurt right Jim?" Lincoln retorted without turning to face his captor. Jim just grinned in response. "Well yeah, that's originally what I planned. But as I was making my way up here… I thought of a better plan". Seeing that the boy was still disinterested, Jim put his hand on Lincoln's shoulder, causing the boy to flinch as he was turned around to face the man.

"I'd pay attention now Lincoln, this idea I had involves you, and possibly you finally getting to leave this place". Jim said with a smug grin. "And why do I seriously doubt that's gonna happen?" the boy replied.

"It's entirely up to you actually. I have another deal for you".

_"This isn't gonna end well..." _Lincoln thought.

"Fine. I'm listening".

Smiling, Jim began explaining his deal. "Okay. So like I said, I brought this girl back with us, now I'm a nice guy..." Lincoln only gave a deadpan stare back in the man's direction. "I'm willin to let you just waltz right out of here since you've been such a good screw for me".

"But in return that means the girl takes my place here?" Lincoln guessed. Jim nodded. "I could just keep you both but I think you've more than earned your freedom at this point". Clearing his throat, Jim continued his explanation.

"Now, given all that you've gone through here I'm sure you'll have no problem in doing that, maybe even coming back here for revenge when you can. But I have doubts you'd leave the girl to this fate". Lincoln raised a brow at Jim. "So what are you saying?" He asked. "If you're the one to screw her then I'll let her go. No possibility of us ever taking her again. Whereas I can't exactly promise the same if my guys ever found you again".

Lincoln just blinked in disbelief at his captor. "S-so I just leave, but with the very likely outcome of just ending back here before long… O-or I-I. Or I have sex with this girl and you'll let her go". Jim nodded. "W-what kind of a fucking choice is that!?"

"A horrible one...but one that I still want you to make".

"Fuck you!" Lincoln shouted. "Eh, later if you want. But that still doesn't give me an answer. Unless you just want to to nothing, in which case you'll both be here for a while". Jim retorted. "Y-you're a piece of shit..." Lincoln breathed out.

"Tell you what, I'll give you a little bit to think it things over. If it helps… outside of a couple non-negotiable things I'll let you set the terms of how you do it". Lincoln just stared at the floor, his dead eyes set on the carpet as his mind raced in a mess. Lincoln didn't know what to do. Either way he was in a lose-lose situation. There was even the possibility that Jim wouldn't hold up his end of the deal. Left alone with his thoughts, Lincoln racked his mind as he tried to decide what to do.

If he left, he'd be free… unless one of Jim's men found him again, then none of this would even matter. But if he did… force himself on whoever they brought in, then she'd be free and even though that meant Lincoln would still be stuck in hell, at least he might finally earn enough trust to carry out his other plan. He looked out at the balcony as that thought crossed his mind. At least then the girl wouldn't have to suffer the same way he has.

But could he really do that to someone? Lincoln knew all too well at this point what it felt like to lose all control. To be violated and have no choice but to lie there and deal with it. That's all his life was reduced to now, but he'd be damned if he'd just let this girl end up the same way. At least with him it'd be the lesser of two evils.

_**"**__**This is the better of the two options you know. For everyone involved". **_

_"Then why does it feel so wrong?" _

_**"Just think of the outcome of your choice…not what it took to make happen". **_

_"I, I guess you're right. It's better this way..." _

* * *

Jim returned an hour later to see if the white-haired child had made a decision yet. "Well? Has the jury reached a verdict?" he joked. Lincoln swallowed hard, glaring daggers at the man. "You swear she'll go free?" He asked, and Jim nodded in response. "I'll even give her a backpack full of supplies when I send her on her way". Frowning, Lincoln glanced at the floor in shame, still trying to decide if he was making the right call. What would his family think of him if they found out?

But then a thought crossed Lincoln's mind. It doesn't matter. With what he planned on doing after all this anyway, he wouldn't be here to see their judgments.

"I'll do it. You said I set the terms right?" Lincoln asked. "Other than a couple things. One: I'm going to be in the room watching you two..." Lincoln grimaced. Of course the pervert wanted to watch. "And two: you have to finish inside her".

"W-wha!? B-but won't she get...pregnant? I'm not doing that!" Lincoln exclaimed. "She's probably still too young for that. If nothing else I'll make sure it won't happen". Jim retorted.

"Fine". Lincoln groaned out. "Then I don't want her to see me. That, and I do all this at my own pace". Jim smiled at the boy, who had to fight back the bile rising up in his throat. "Alright. let's go over everything I'm expecting out of this and we'll head down. I'm sure you want to get this over with as soon as possible".

After covering all the little details, Lincoln was led down to the room that he'd come to have many nightmares about. "Wait inside and I'll go down and get her, don't worry, she'll have a hood over her head". Jim said as he walked out of the room. Lincoln just stood there in the center of the room before his eyes landed on the bed in the corner he was taken in so many times. "Looks like they got a new bed since I was in here last..." he commented as he stared at the new piece of furniture.

Being back in the room he's despised more than any room in his life brought back memories of his time in it. Quick flashes of those horrors raced through his head, and now here he was about to do the same to some poor girl.

The boy didn't have long to stew in his misery as the door opened to reveal the bound girl being led into the room by Jim. Just from first glances Lincoln could see that she was close to his age, some of her light brown hair hung out under the hood and she wore a simple yellow shirt and blue jeans. Even though Lincoln couldn't see her face, he could imagine how terrified she must look. His heart was beating faster and faster as Jim led the girl to the bed, and after a minor struggle, secured an ankle cuff to her right leg.

Jim moved away from the bed and sat in a chair by the opposite wall. "Well she's all yours buddy. Have at her". Jim happily said, as if he was talking to a familiar friend. Lincoln hated that the man thought of him like that. He could hear muffled sounds coming from the girl and assumed that Jim had gagged her before bringing her in. The white-haired child just stood in the same spot he was in since being brought to the room, not knowing if he could really go through with it now that the moment was finally here.

Jim cleared his throat and Lincoln turned his head to face the man. He pointed at his wrist as if there was a watch there. "Not gonna wait all day here dude". Lincoln gulped before finding the strength to move his legs and began advancing towards the bed.

As he got closer, Lincoln could hear the girl's uneven breathing and it finally sunk in that this was really happening, there was no way out of this.

* * *

**Present day **

Lincoln held his head in shame. He was a shaking mess, his face stained with heavy tears as he finished recounting one of the last days in his own personal hell.

"T-that fucking piece of shit! He-he had no- you shouldn't have been forced in that situation Lincoln. I wish...I wish I could go back and kill that fucker again!" Rich exclaimed with seething rage, his hand clenched into a fist. Lincoln shuddered slightly as Rich slammed it into the table and stood up. "Look I- I know...I know that you think you did something wrong, and...I'm not gonna say you didn't..." Lincoln looked up at the man, he wasn't expecting that response from him, and started looking back at the floor in shame. "...But you did it for the right reason. It would've been much worse for that girl otherwise, we both know that. And don't think you're a monster or something because of this, because what person would give up their own freedom for someone they didn't even know?"

"I-I… But I-"

"You're not a monster. You are nothing like them. You are one of the best people I've ever met, not many people could go through what you did and come out this intact. So many others would've been broken but here you are". Rich said as he stood closer to Lincoln and rested a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Now before I go on and on about how good you are and why this doesn't change anything...I feel I should bring up one simple fact".

"W-what's that?" Lincoln asked as he wiped his nose with the back of his arm. "You say Jordan doesn't know that you were both taken by the same gang? Well you left her at your house...with your sisters..."

"Yeah? What's wrong with that?" Lincoln asked with a raised brow, still not seeing Richard's point.

"Well if it comes up that she was taken, and your sisters make the hotel connection..."

"O-Oh shit!" Lincoln shouted, his eyes wide as dinner plates as the realization finally dawned on him. "Yeah. So let's head back to your place and make sure this doesn't escalate". The two rushed out of the cellar and headed over to the Loud House.

* * *

"I really hope Luna hasn't said anything yet". Lincoln stammered out as him and Rich ascended the front porch steps. Lincoln opened the door and was immediately met with a knife being shoved in front of his face.

"Was it you!?" Jordan shouted out. "Crap..." Rich sighed as he held a hand over his face.

"I first felt something when you said sorry. It sounded too familiar to just be a coincidence. But then I come to find out that the gang you were taken by...brought you to a hotel that was later burned down. So was it you!?" Jordan shouted again. Lincoln felt small under her piercing stare and a small part of him wanted her to just use that knife on him right there. All he could do was stare back at her, his mouth open as he was trying to find the words to say.

By this point Luna had walked in from the kitchen to see what the commotion was all about. She then saw Lincoln's friend Jordan point a knife a mere few inches from his face and immediately rushed to stand in between the two. "Hey! What the hell is going o-" Luna said as she attempted to get closer. But Jordan turned the blade to her, halting the older Loud girl in her tracks.

"Stay back! This is between me and your brother!" The continuous shouting drew the attention of the remaining occupants of the house. Lola, Lisa and Lucy stood at the top of the stairs, leaning over the railing as they watched the scene unfold before them in worry.

Seeing the younger Loud sisters, Richard attempted to diffuse the situation before it spiraled any more out of control than it already was. "Um maybe we should take this somewhere more private?" He suggested as he moved closer to the pair of teens. "Who the hell are you?" Jordan questioned as she turned the knife towards Richard. "My name is Rich and if you'd let Lincoln speak you'll understand what happened". He calmly replied.

"I know what fucking happened! He ra-"

"Jordan!" Lincoln finally broke his silence, he couldn't let his sisters find out like this. "P-please just let me explain. Just not here. T-they don't need to hear this". He quietly said as his eyes motioned to his younger siblings overlooking them.

Understanding what her former classmate was getting at, Jordan slowly put the knife away. "Fine. But I'm not going to a room alone with you. And no your friend doesn't count. I get you don't want the younger girls to know but Luna is coming with us". Lincoln broke into a nervous sweat at her one condition. "J-Jordan please, I don't..." Lincoln was interrupted when Rich softly laid a hand on the boy's shoulder.

With a warm smile, Richard calmly spoke to the scared teen. "Lincoln, it will be fine. She's not gonna think any less of you. Just let her in". He said as he looked up to Luna who gave him an appreciative smile. Lincoln looked over to her and saw realized he had no choice in the matter, and maybe Rich was right. _"Guess it had to be done sooner or later..." _Lincoln sighed as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Let's head to my room, we can talk there. You have the time to spare Luna?" She smiled warmly back at him. "For you bro? Anytime". The four of them headed up the stairs passing by the three younger Loud sisters, who looked at the group with worried eyes.

"Don't worry luvs we're just gonna go have a little chat. Can you girls head downstairs for a little bit?" The trio looked to each other before sighing collectively and nodding at Luna. "Thanks dudettes. We'll be out soon".

* * *

The group then left the girls and headed into Lincoln and Luna's room. Lincoln sat down on his bed as Rich pulled up the desk chair to sit by the foot of the bed. Jordan sat across the room on Luna's bed as the rocker sat down on the bean bag near her bed. Richard figured he'd make things a little easier and get the discussion started himself.

"Alright, just so we all know. There's a lot to unpack here so which one of you two would like to go first?" He asked. "I'm still waiting for him to admit what he did to me". Jordan replied as she pointed to Lincoln. There was a moment of silence before the young teen sighed and started explaining himself. "I...I-it was me. I was the one who...raped you". Lincoln sullenly stated as he hung his head in shame and heard the sharp gasp from Luna's mouth. "W-what?"

Tears had begun to form in the pit of Jordan's eyes. "Why!?" She demanded. Lincoln squeezed his eyes shut, shuddering from her yell. He never thought he'd have to face the person he hurt, and now that he was...her voice cut through him. "I-It wasn't like I wanted to! It was either that… or that entire group would've been screwing you!" He exclaimed. Everyone in the room was surprised by his shout, no one seeing the white-haired child say something like that before.

"D-do you think I wanted to do that? They made me choose Jordan! Either I...rape you and you go free, or I let you take my place and I walk away. I-I gave up my only chance at freedom! Gave up my last shred of innocence for you!" Lincoln shouted, tears streaming from his eyes. There was a chill in the room as Lincoln continued to blow up.

"Lincoln..." Rich calmly said as he worriedly looked at his friend, who at this point had shot up from the bed and was standing only a few feet from Jordan.

"Day in and day out I was beaten, raped, humiliated by those people! And when I was finally given the chance to be free from it all… I chose to spare you from it when I didn't even know who you were. The only reason you went free was because I became the devil my captors wanted to make me. D-don't you dare think you're the only victim here..." Lincoln said as he turned away from his former classmate. "You… you don't fucking know what it was like. I-I..." Lincoln droned off as he exhausted himself in his declamation.

He slumped back down on his bed and stared at his shaky hands before lowering his head into them. Luna, now with tear-stained cheeks, stared at her brother, knowing only a small fraction of what he went through and how broken he truly was from his past experiences. She prayed the younger ones didn't hear any of his rant.

"And that's why you don't hold everything in..." Rich said under his breath as he rose from his seat and sat down next to the shaken teen. Resting an arm around the boy's shoulder.

Jordan just stared in awe at her former classmate. She had never seen him get angry like that, barely even seen him get mad before. But it was more than just anger in his voice. There was pain. She could see so much hurt behind those eyes and felt the pain behind his words. She wondered just what those people did to him to make him think his choice was better. She could only imagine what really happened to him back then.

"So..." She quietly said before clearing her throat and wiping her eyes. "So they said that you… you screw me and I could go free. Or you leave and I take your place?" Lincoln looked up to her for a second before nodding and wiping his eyes. "Why not leave and try to sneak back to rescue me?"

"You-you don't think that crossed my mind? I-I was barely able to fight off one person who attacked me a few months back. And that was only after training with Rich...If I tried that, then we'd both be stuck there". Lincoln answered. "And besides, Jim, their leader, made it sound like one of his men would just come and take me back before I got too far. He swore that you wouldn't be followed though".

"And you trusted that he'd actually hold up his end of the deal?" She countered.

"No". Lincoln admitted. "But Jim hadn't lied to me before. And I figured maybe I could get you free and we could escape together. But… then he said he wanted to watch". Lincoln sighed as he stared into her eyes. "I swear Jordan. I-I thought of everything...I'm sorry".

Lincoln then stood up and advanced towards Jordan. He drew his gun and held it out to her. "Here. I'm the last one from that horrid place...the one who hurt you. Take it and do what you swore to do..." He said. Luna looked at him wide-eyed but Rich had an idea of what Lincoln was planning. "Dude! What are you doing!?" She shouted.

"Stay out of this Luna, please. This is between me and Jordan". He stated as he looked his older sister in the eyes before turning back to face Jordan. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I can never take it back and have to live with it for the rest of my life. But if you still want your revenge, then take it and finish this".

Jordan just stared at the gun, then back up to Lincoln. Part of her wanted to take him up on his offer, grab the gun and shoot him between the eyes. But the other part of her knew that he went through much worse than she did, and she understood how that can affect a person for the rest of their life. She could see it in his eyes, he was already suffering enough from his time there.

"No". She said as she gently pushed his hand away. "Just...Just stay away from me for a while, please". Jordan said as she stood up and moved past Lincoln, who stood frozen in place as he stared at the wall. She walked out of the room and out of the Loud House, leaving the group in stunned silence and the three younger girls wondering what just happened.

"Luna? You alright?" Lincoln quietly asked as he stared at her. Luna angrily looked up at him before getting up and delivering a slap across his face. "D-don't you dare ever do something like that again! I can't-I can't lose you again". She said as she broke down crying, her head buried into his shoulder.

After a moment to break out of the stupor of being slapped, Lincoln embraced his sister, whispering into her ear. "I told you, I'm never going anywhere again".

Rich looked on and realized he should probably leave the two Loud siblings to talk some things over. He got up and started heading for the bedroom door, but was stopped by a hand tugging on his sleeve. Richard turned to see Luna holding onto his shirt.

"Thank you, thank you for helping my brother". She softly said before pulling him into a hug, one which he returned after a few seconds. Richard looked over to see Lincoln smiling at the two and Rich rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

Before he left, Rich reminded Lincoln to come talk to him if he ever needed to, and offered the same courtesy to Luna.

As he walked home, Richard wondered if Jordan would forgive Lincoln eventually and if Lincoln would ever be able to forgive himself.

* * *

**And now we got to the real reason Lincoln was still having nightmares. The worst thing that had happened while he was at the hotel. Will Jordan be able to forgive Lincoln for what happened? And will Lincoln be able to move forward from his haunting past? Only time will tell. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I wanted to announce here that I am actually writing another story, and the first chapter should be up some time in the next few weeks. For people who have enjoyed what I've done already I think you'll like what I have planned. Anyway I hope you guys and gals have a good day and see you next time on What Was Missing. **


	7. Not What You Think

**Hello dear readers! Today I bring you another chapter, this one is more Richard focused than Lincoln. So for any of you not really interested in the character then this chapter might not be for you. **

**For those of you who don't already know, I also just started a new story. It's a sequel to my previous story Unwanted Feelings. Give it a read if you'd be so inclined.**

* * *

**Not What You Think**

** August 15th, 2020**

Lucy Loud hurried up the steps of her home, hoping that the sister she was looking for was home. The young goth was nearly in a sprint as she rushed down the hall of rooms her and her siblings shared. Lucy didn't bother knocking when she finally reached the door, immediately turning the knob and swinging the door open. Seeing her sister Lori sitting on her bed, with her son resting quietly in her arms.

"Lori!" Lucy called out, showing more of a worried tone than her voice usually emits.

Lori held up a finger to her lips, indicating for her younger sister to be quiet as she nearly woke the baby. "Apologies eldest sister". She said, resuming her more monotone voice the family was used to. "But I just overheard something that not only affects our family but this whole place as well". Lori raised a brow at her gloomy sister, usually not seeing her be this vocal in anything. "What do you mean? What was it?"

"I just found out something about that man Lincoln arrived here with, Richard. Something deeply troubling. We need to call a meeting, and even though I'd like to include him on this. Maybe we should leave Lincoln out of it".

* * *

**Earlier that day**

Richard wiped his forehead as he looked at the floor beneath him. His group had just finished putting in the wood floors in one of the new homes being built in Haven. They had another hour to go before they'd be done for the day and would start heading out to look for new, working appliances to add in to the place.

The downstairs bathroom was already in working order, with a toilet, sink and shower all done and ready for use. Their next step was adding in kitchen appliances and finding a few beds for the rooms. As most families already had a place to live, this new home would work to separate some of the stragglers who have been living with other families or groups they showed up with.

Lori and Bobby were next on the list after this house was done. Now that they have a family of their own they wanted to make a home of their own as well.

With multiple groups working on construction, they wouldn't have to wait much longer for their house, as another team was moving steadily along in the house next door as well.

Richard knew places like this were possible, so long as everyone worked together and had the right tools necessary to do it. But he never thought he'd be a part of making it happen. It's been over a year since the outbreak caused the world to fall, but with places like Haven, humanity still had the chance to recover. Richard headed upstairs to see if the rest of his team needed help with the floor installations.

As he reached the top step, Rich could see that the hallway was done and watched as Tom, the leader of the group the McBride's and Santiago's showed up in, walked out of one of the rooms and stuck a hammer into his tool belt. "Hey Tom, everything coming together up here?" Rich asked with a smile on his face. "Yeah Rich, we only got to put in the floors in one more room and then its just a matter of getting furniture and crap for this place. How about you guys downstairs?"

"Done with the floors, everything is coming together nicely, if we find all the right stuff when we go out on our run this place could be done tomorrow". Rich said as he took a drink from his water bottle. "Want me to have the rest of the crew come up here to help get things finished up?"

"Nah, if you guys feel like it you could get a head-start on our run for the day and try to find some furniture and working appliances". Tom replied. Rich nodded in response. "Yeah, I'll go see if the guys are okay to head out and we'll take a quick break before leaving". Tom nodded in agreement before heading over to one of the other rooms to check on his group.

* * *

After checking on the rest of his group, Richard left the worksite and headed back to his home. Not noticing the small figure following him there.

As he walked in, Richard saw his sister, Jennifer sitting in the living room. "Hey Rich, you got a minute? I wanted to talk with you about something". She asked as she looked over the back of the couch at him. "Yeah, let me just grab a drink real quick and then we can chat". After grabbing a water from the fridge, Rich sat down on the couch next to his sister and was ready for whatever discussion she wanted to have.

"So...I've had something on my mind the past month since you showed up, but didn't really know how or want to ask it". She said. "Um, ok? Well you know you can talk to me about anything so shoot". Rich happily replied. "I know...I know that you could never do anything, but this...new world has a way of making us do things we never thought we could. I just… I just wanted to know if you had...crossed the line".

Richard raised a brow at her. "What line exactly? Cause you know I've killed people already, something I'm not really proud of anymore no matter how much I felt they deserved it".

"You know what I mean. Have you crossed a line...with Lincoln..." She said, slightly more quietly than she had been talking. "What do you-Oh… that. Well I should say that you know me better than that but I understand why you're asking. But the answer is no, I haven't touched Lincoln or any other kid for that matter. I may be a pedo but I am no predator".

"I know, I know. I just… you know I had to ask. There's a lot of people out there who don't care about right or wrong anymore-"

"I know. I've had to deal with more than a few of them. But again. I haven't done anything, just like before the apocalypse. And besides, Lincoln knows about all that anyways". Richard assured her. "Wait really? Did you just tell him?" She asked. "No he overheard a little "Discussion" I was having with one of his attackers. So I told him everything to ease his mind as best I could".

"Well just make sure his family doesn't find out, or anyone else around here for that matter. I don't know what they'd do if they found out about...someone like you living close to their kids. Offender or not". Richard nodded in response.

Unfortunately for the two, their was someone else listening in on their conversation, and they were not liking what they were hearing.

* * *

It took fifteen minutes for Lori to gather the rest of her family, minus Lincoln, for whatever news Lucy wanted to share with them.

"Hey guys, so Lucy said that she had something she needed the whole family to hear. Apparently it has something to do with Rich". Lori said to everyone gathered in the living room. "What about him duddette? I thought we all agreed he was cool?" Luna asked. "Well it appears that Richard has been hiding a part of himself from us. From what he said, and the way he and his sister were talking...Richard is a pedophile".

Everyone's eyes widened at this revelation. "W-what? Lucy are you sure? How did you even hear this?" Rita asked her daughter, not wanting to believe this accusation, especially since her son was alone with the man for over a year.

"I was following Rich back to his house, I stayed by a window near their living room and overheard a conversation he was having with his sister. She wanted to know if he had done anything with Lincoln or any kid since the apocalypse started". Lucy informed them. "I-I'm a little scared to ask but...did he?" Leni asked. "He sounded genuine when he said no, I don't know if I believe him or not but I guess our brother even knows about that side of him".

"Wait Lincoln knows and still traveled with him!? And hasn't told us? What if the dude did do something to Lincoln and he just has Stockholm syndrome or whatever that is?" Lynn exclaimed. "That's kind of the reason I didn't think he should be a part of our meeting, I'm not really sure of the extent of their relationship now". Lucy replied.

"So do you think we should just confront Lincoln about it?" Lola asked. "I-I don't know if that's the best way to approach this yet, so far Lincoln's seemed fine...at least when it comes to Richard. I...I think we should talk to Rich ourselves first". Lori replied. "We're gonna get him kicked out right? I mean he's a danger to the kids here". Lynn argued. "But he told his sister he still hasn't done anything right Luce? What if he has it all under control?" Luna retorted.

"I haven't done much research on the subject but from what I know the statistics for offenders aren't great. For all we know he could have done something and is just lying about it". Lisa added. Rita cleared her throat. "I'll go have a chat with Richard when he gets back from the run he's on. Make sure he understands the boundaries here, and maybe convince him to just leave".

Rita didn't really know what she was going to say. Richard had brought her son back home when she thought she'd never see him again. But she also knew people like him all too well. Sooner or later they all go down the same path, and she'd be damned if she'd let him hurt one of her babies. For all Rita knew the entire story of how Richard met Lincoln could be a lie so they wouldn't freak out.

But she shook her head at that thought, Lincoln wouldn't lie to them about something like that.

The only reason she wasn't going down to the council and telling the entire town about Richard was because of her friendship with his mother and a sense of obligation for the man who brought Lincoln back to her.

* * *

Rita waited till Richard returned from beyond the walls and headed over to his house to have her talk with him.

She knocked on the front door of his home and waited for a reply. A few seconds later and Richard opened the door to see Rita standing in front of him looking very cross. "Oh hi Mrs. Loud, how are you doing?" He courteously answered. "Fine, but I think you and I should have a talk. I was just informed of something very troubling".

"Oh really? Um, alright come on in. Can I get you a drink or anything?" Rich politely asked. "No I'm good, I don't expect to be here long". She replied. "Okay..." Rich felt a little uneasy now with the way Rita was staring at him, he felt like he was being judged. "Sooo, what's the problem? Is everything alright back home?" Rich asked as he sat down on the couch with her. Rita nodded her head. "Yes. But I don't know how long I can say that with someone like you around".

Richard could feel a pit forming in his stomach. "W-what do you mean by that? I have no intention of hurting any of your family, or anyone here for that matter". He defensively replied. "I know about your...condition though. And I know that people like you always hurt someone in the end". Rita countered. "Cond- people like me? W-what do you mean people like me?"

"Pedophiles. Child molester, predator. Take your pick". Rita curtly responded.

And with that, Richard's heart dropped. She knew. Or was she just guessing to get him to confess? Maybe she didn't have anything. "W-what? I'm not a pedophile. Why would you think that?" Rich went on the defensive, hoping to steer the conversation and make her doubt whatever it was she was thinking. "My daughter heard your conversation, and this wasn't the only time something about your "issues" was heard by her either. Your stepdad even asked my son about it".

"I-I don't know what she thinks she heard but I am not some child predator. Hell I saved Lincoln from people like that twice! Why would I do that if I was just like them?" Richard exclaimed. "Well maybe because you just wanted him for yourself. I know how people like you operate. Getting the children to let their guards down around you and then you strike as soon as you have the chance".

Richard was getting worried now, it looked like Rita had no intention of believing him over one of her daughters and had already made up her mind. "Look Mrs. Loud. I swear to you that I have never touched your son or any other child. I don't know what's going on here but I am not what you think I am".

"Listen, you brought my son back to me and for that I'm grateful to you, but I cannot in good conscious, allow you to have any more interaction with him. This is your one warning. Stay away from Lincoln and stay away from my family". Rita demanded as she stood up from her seat. "Mrs. Loud please. I don't know why your daughter thinks I'm some pedophile but I swear I am not. I am not a danger to your family or anyone else here!" Richard nearly shouted.

"Just stay away from my family and we won't have any problems..." Rita warned him again. "What do you plan on doing?" Rich cautiously asked. "What I have to do to protect my kids". She said as she walked away from him and out of the house. Leaving a shaky, scared Rich in the middle of the living room, with his fists clenched at his sides.

Suddenly Rich got a question in his head and needed to know the answer. He quickly followed Rita outside to find it.

"Hey Mrs. Loud, wait!" Rich shouted out as he jogged up to her. "W-what if Lincoln shows up at my door huh? I can't just turn him away. I take away the friendship we have and it might have a negative effect on his already troubling mental state". Rita just smugly looked back at him. "Then you better figure out some way to make him not want to see you. Maybe just leave since that's the simplest option without hurting him..." She replied as she turned and continued walking away to her house.

Richard slowly walked back to his own home. Once he was on the front porch, Rich looked at the wall by the door for a second before slamming his fist into it, making a small crack in the frame. "Rich!? What are you doing?" Richard sighed as he heard his mom behind him. "Nothing mom, Just doing some light redecorating". Rich nonchalantly joked before pulling his already bruising fist back and walking inside, heading straight upstairs for his room.

* * *

**August 16****th****, 2020**

Richard woke up and got ready to put the finishing touches on the house he was working on with his group. Glad to finally be done with it. But as he started making his way to the job-site, he couldn't help but think about his little "Chat" with Rita the day before. _"What I have to do to protect my kids". _

Richard thought about that statement.

_"What if she just decides to out me to the whole town? I'll be a dead man walking at that point. Regardless of what I have or haven't done". _Richard thought to himself. When he was a few streets away from the house, Rich saw someone making their way towards him and wasn't happy with who it was.

"Hey Rich! Wait up!" Luna shouted out from the opposite side of the road. She soon caught up with him and started walking by his side. "I want to talk to you". She said. "Why? So you can threaten me like your mom?" Rich shot back. 'She threatened you? What did she say?"

"All that she needed to. I'm not what she says I am Luna. I don't know which of you heard what but I am not some child predator". Rich calmly said as he stopped walking.

"Don't lie to me Rich. You can tell me the truth and I'll listen to you". Luna said. "I'm not lying Luna. I don't like kids like that". Luna frowned. She was really hoping he'd be straight with her. "Well sorry Rich but Lynn got the truth from Lincoln last night. We were hoping Lucy was wrong but looks like mom was right. We can't trust you". Luna lied. They hadn't talked with Lincoln about any of this yet, but she knew it would get Rich to fess up if he thought they really knew.

"Lincoln? What did he say? You know what? Fine. You got me. I am a minor attracted person but I still haven't done anything. Ever". Rich finally admitted. "How can I trust you on that when you've been lying to us since you got here? When you just lied to me? Hiding things from everyone?" Richard sighed, glancing off in another direction before turning back to Luna.

"Look, I swear to you that I have never done anything. If you don't want to believe me then go right ahead. Your brother's safe return should be all the evidence I need. See you around Luna". Rich coldly said before moving past Luna and heading to work. Lynn was watching the scene unfold from in front of her house and headed back inside with an annoyed scowl on her face.

* * *

Later that night, Richard sat alone in the living room, wondering how he could convince the Louds that he wasn't a threat to any of the children living in the walls. He felt it was only a matter of time before one of them decided to take matters into their own hands and either told the rest of the town or forcefully evicted him themselves.

As he sat in the dark, Rich heard a knock at the front door. _'It's past ten. Who's here this late?" _He thought as he got up to answer the door so the rest of his family didn't wake up from the noise. Opening the door, Rich was immediately thrown outside by two hooded figures.

Before Rich could scramble to his feet or reach his gun, he was subdued by a third hooded person, who threw his gun on the porch before helping the other two assailants drag him to the side of the house.

With both of his arms being held back and his mouth being muffled by one of the attacker's hands, Rich couldn't do much to get out of his predicament.

Finally getting some of his bearings, Rich could see the three figures a little more clearly, the two holding him were the same height with a smaller person standing in front of him.

The attacker in front of Rich cracked their knuckles before before throwing a punch to his gut, knocking the wind out of him. Richard attempted to struggle out of the grip he was in but the two had a good hold on him, he could barely move.

The third assailant started throwing more punches to his stomach and sides, and after a few well placed shots, Rich could feel at least one of his ribs crack if not completely break. He started coughing behind the man's hand and continued to grunt in pain as the attacker landed more blows. Richard knew it was a bad idea but he didn't really care at this point.

He bit down as hard as he could on the man's hand when he got the opening, causing him to fling his and away.

"Cowards cough* cough*" Rich managed to get out before spitting a small amount of blood. "What was that?' The man holding his left arm said. "Cough* I...I said that. Cough* You're cowards".

"G-ganging up on me when I was sitting peacefully in my home. Attacking me W-when I have done nothing wrong. Instead of fighting me one on one".

"And what, you think preying on kids half your size is fair? You people have no room to talk". They replied back. "I...I have never fucking done anything! Cough* I haven't ever hurt any kid. I don't know what you've heard but it ain't true". Rich replied, nearly out of breath.

"Just more lies. You people always hurt someone in the end". The one hitting Rich finally spoke. Rich looked at them with hateful eyes. "I...never ha-" Rich was interrupted by a punch to the side of his face. "Shut up". The attacker holding his right arm said.

"Here. Finish this". He said to the third attacker as they handed them a knife.

The assailant flipped the knife open, looking between it and Richard a couple times before stabbing him in the gut with it. "AAAAHH-" Rich started to scream out in pain before being muffled by the man on his right again. "You know what? I got a better idea guys". The attacker said as they roughly took the knife out of Richard's stomach.

"P-Please...no". Rich tried to say through the man's hand. The assailant got closer and smugly smiled in Richard's face. Rich took his opening and moved as much as he could, smashing his head into the person in front of him as hard as possible. The attacker holding the knife stumbled back in pain before growling and lunging forward taking the knife and jamming it into Rich's right eye, causing the man to scream in agony behind his attacker's hand. Richard's world began to fade to black as he was passing out from the pain, the last thing he heard were the shouts of someone as they were getting closer. He then felt himself fall to the ground before finally losing consciousness.

* * *

**Well things didn't end well for Richard, who knows if the attack will turn out to be fatal or not. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I plan on updating this at least once a month if not every couple weeks. So hopefully I'll have the time to get the next one done soon. **

**Until next time, see you guys and gals later. **


	8. Anywhere But Here

**Hello dear readers! Today I bring you the chapter that marks the halfway point in this story. Last time, after having his sceret found out amongst the other Louds, Richard was attacked in the dead of night. Will he pull through? Well you'll just have to read on to find out. **

* * *

**Anywhere But Here**

** August 18th, 2020 **

It had been two days since word of Richard's secret was spread among the community. Some were still unsure of how to feel while others were calling for exile or blood, even if it was already taken.

Richard himself laid in a bed in Dr. Johnson's makeshift hospital. He'd been unconscious the entire time since the attack. His mother, Meredith had been staying by his bedside the entire time, not wanting to leave for multiple reasons. She knew this was only the beginning, if people already attacked him the first day news got out, then it wouldn't be long before someone else took a shot.

She could still remember being awoken in the dead of night by his screams.

By the time she got outside and around the side of her home she saw Lincoln kneeling by her son's side. Meredith was still horrified by the sight, her son, beaten and bloodied on the ground, a small switchblade sticking out of his eye. She immediately feared the worst until Lincoln yelled that her son was still breathing and asked for help in getting him to the doctor. Meredith wasted no time and rushed to help the Loud boy carry Richard to the doctor.

It was a tense few hours before Dr. Johnson informed her that Rich was in stable condition and would be monitored in case anything changed. Meredith knew better than to just leave him in the doctor's care however and opted to stay there until her son woke up.

It was now day two and there was still no change in his condition, but she figured that so long as nothing got worse, she'd rather have it this way.

There was a small knock on the door and Meredith quickly brought a hand to her side, where her gun was stored, before telling whoever it was to come in. Once she saw it was Lincoln, her posture relaxed and she brought her hand back to her lap. "Hello Lincoln. He's still asleep, nothing's changed".

"Oh...have you slept at all? No offense but you don't look that great". Lincoln replied, noticing the unkempt hair and bags under the woman's eyes. "None taken. But no I haven't slept much, Steve came by last night and stayed with us while I got a couple hours of sleep".

"If you want to go get something to eat and maybe rest a little bit I can stay here". Lincoln offered. "I'm sure your mother wouldn't like that, from what I know she doesn't seem to like the idea of you hanging around Rich anymore". Meredith replied. "Yeah, I even thought that she or one of my sisters were the ones who told the town about Rich but they seemed like they were oblivious like everyone else. But it doesn't matter if she likes it or not. Rich saved me more than once and I owe it to him to keep him safe until he's up".

Meredith was moved by his words, it looks like they really did form a strong friendship while traveling together. She looked to her sleeping son for a moment before looking back at Lincoln.

"Alright, I'll head home for a little bit. No more than a few hours. Dr. Johnson is in the other room so if there's any changes go grab him immediately". Meredith told Lincoln as she grabbed her coat from the side of the chair. "And uh, I know it goes without saying but thank you. For everything Lincoln. You're as much a part of our family as you are yours now". She said with a smile before walking out of the room.

Lincoln smiled to himself before sitting in the chair and looking over at Rich. His mind wandering to the night he found the broken man.

* * *

**August 16th, 2020**

Lincoln laid awake in bed, unable to fall asleep as per usual for the past few nights. His mind still troubled by his past and wondering if Jordan was ever going to forgive him for what he did to her. He couldn't blame her if she didn't.

Looking to his left, Lincoln saw that Luna was already fast asleep and quietly sighed before rising out of bed and silently making his way out of the room.

The white-haired teen went down to the kitchen to grab a drink from the fridge before leaving the house to go on a walk. The walk was supposed to help him clear his head and make him tired, but unfortunately for Lincoln, this walk had another effect.

As he got closer to the Hartwell's house Lincoln could hear muffled sounds and grunts coming from the side of the house. His curiosity getting the better of him, Lincoln started walking over to the house. Hearing a loud scream, Lincoln froze in place for a moment, hesitating before running around the corner to see three people wearing ski masks attacking Richard.

One of them had stabbed the man in the eye before Lincoln was able to intervene. The boy shouted at them to stop and as soon as they heard him, the three scattered and left the scene as quickly as they could.

Lincoln wanted to chase after one of them but saw the state his friend was in and knew he needed to get him to a doctor quick if he had any chance of making it. Looking his friend over, Lincoln could tell the damage was bad, he looked worse than the time Rich cut his hand off to save him from the people who jumped them on the road.

A moment later and Rich's mom came out from the front of the house. Lincoln told her they needed to move fast for Rich to have any chance at making it.

* * *

_"__I was so scared he was just gonna stop breathing. I never saw him so banged up before. Even when he cut his hand off". _Lincoln thought to himself as he stared at the tiled floor beneath him. He looked over at Richard, the only sign that he was even alive being the slow rise and fall of his chest from breathing. Lincoln wondered when the beaten man was even going to wake up, it had been two days with no sign of anything changing.

It all happened so suddenly, one day everything was fine, and the next, people were in an uproar over someone like Rich sleeping just a few houses away from their children.

They didn't know the whole story, and even if they did, Lincoln wondered how many would still accept Rich in the community. Lincoln feared that the man would be forced out on his ass the minute he recovered. After another hour of nothing happening, Lincoln got up from the chair to stretch his legs, about to walk out of the room to grab a glass of water when Rich suddenly sat up screaming.

"W-where, where am I!? What the hel- Lincoln? What's going on?" Rich said through heavy breaths as he looked around the room, slowly getting his bearings back. "It's alright Rich, you're in Dr. Johnson's place. Do you remember what happened?" Lincoln asked. Richard tried to focus his thoughts, he remembered answering the door to his house and then being attacked by a group of people.

Then one of them pulled out a knife…

Richard then realized that he was only seeing out of one eye, and could feel the bandage over his right one. "Shit..." He breathed out. He tried to move but felt a sharp pain in his side as he moved, like he was being stabbed again.

"Hey don't move so quickly. The doctor said that you'd need to be careful until the stitches healed. You were pretty beat up when we brought you here". Lincoln warned as he got close to his friend and gently pushed him back against the bed. Richard sighed as he laid back down. "We? So that was you I remember hearing before I passed out?" Lincoln nodded in response. "Your mom showed up just a minute after I did. We carried you here and got the doctor to help you. He said that if the knife was longer then it would've caused brain damage, maybe even death". Lincoln told him.

"Heh, all this just because I was born as something society hates. Because your family thinks I'm a danger to you and the other kids here". Rich sighed in frustration. "Wait, what!? My family told everyone?" Lincoln asked. "Shit, you didn't know. I guess one of your sisters overheard a couple conversations on the topic from me and my stepdad. They then told the rest and now here we are. But don't be mad at any of them okay? they're just looking out for you".

"By ruining your chance at staying here!? You saved me and they turn around and basically make you a pariah, getting you attacked by people who don't even know you".

_"__Oh a couple of them knew me alright". _Richard thought, knowing exactly who the three that assaulted him were.

"It doesn't matter now Linc. What's done is done. No need to be pissed at them, not gonna help anything". Richard said. "How's my mom? Bet she's been stressing beyond belief since you guys found me".

"She left not too long ago. She's been here with you for the entire time otherwise. But I offered to stay and let her get some food and rest, it looked like she needed it". Lincoln informed him. "Thanks for that".

"Now, you better head on home, don't want one of your sisters getting pissed at me for being near you hehe". Rich said as he laughed to himself. Lincoln wasn't amused however and was now unhappy with his family for Richard's current predicament. Rich could see this and tried again to change Lincoln's opinion. "Look dude, it's no use being mad at them okay? They just don't know, I don't really think they care to try and understand either but oh well. Don't get angry with them".

"Whatever...let me go get the doctor, I'm sure he'd like to check on you now that you're up". Lincoln nonchalantly said before walking out of the room, leaving a defeated Rich behind.

Richard held his hand up to his bandages again, he wondered how many more parts of himself he'd lose before his eventual death.

After a minute, Lincoln returned with Dr. Johnson in tow.

"Hello there Mr. Jones. We haven't been formally introduced yet. My name is Ronald Jackson and I'm the resident doctor here for Haven". Rich shook the man's hand before the doctor grabbed a clipboard off of the counter across the room. "So you suffered a pretty nasty attack a couple nights ago. From what I saw, you wouldn't have survived it if this young man hadn't intervened". He said as he pointed in Lincoln's direction.

"Yeah, me and him always seem to be helping each other out". Rich replied with a smile. "So how bad is it exactly? I'm assuming that I'm down to just one eye now correct?" The doctor nodded. "Unfortunately yes. The stab wound to your gut isn't too severe so long as you let it heal and not exert yourself too much for a couple more days at least".

After going over a few more details about his injuries and giving him a few different medications to take, the doctor left the room to let Richard rest.

"Want me to get your mom? Let her know you're awake?" Lincoln asked. "Naw, let her rest some. I'm good. You can head out if you want to, I can take care of myself". Richard replied. "No, I'll stay until she comes back. Not everyone in this place believes in innocent until proven guilty". Lincoln commented.

"So what are you gonna do when you leave here tomorrow?" Lincoln questioned.

"Oh I'll probably just stay in my house for the next week. Rest up before facing the town. If they'll even let me stay here". Rich said. "Any word on whether they're just gonna kick me out or not?" He asked. "Not that I know of. I've heard a few people saying they should just kill you and be done with it. Not all of my sisters seem to fond of you right now either".

"Oh but some do?" Rich said with a brow raised. "Well Luna wants to hear you out, and it seems Lucy and Lisa wanted to listen to what you have to say as well. The rest are either indifferent or don't want you near any of us". Lincoln replied.

"I had a feeling it was Lucy who overhead all this in the first place, she is as sneaky as you mentioned hehe. Maybe she wants to actually give me a chance after setting all this in motion in the first place. Lisa probably just wants to satisfy some scientific curiosity". Rich commented.

"So um..." Lincoln started saying before rubbing his arm anxiously. "Do you know any of the people who attacked you? Like, could you tell who they were?"

Richard stared off into space after hearing the question, debating on whether to answer truthfully or not. "No. I couldn't tell who they were". He lied. Richard knew very well who it was who attacked him that night, but he wasn't ready to do anything with that information yet.

After a couple hours of the two just sitting there talking, there was a knock at the door. "Come in". Rich called out.

The person to walk through the door was not the one Rich was expecting, it was Rita. Rich's gaze immediately went from genuine contentedness to the mask of politeness he had gotten so good at portraying. "Oh, hi Mrs. Loud. it's good to see you". Rita didn't believe that for one second, and her face let it show. "Lincoln, would you mind waiting outside for a couple minutes while Richard and I talk?" She politely asked him.

"Anything you can say to Rich, you can say in front of me. And I don't really feel good about leaving him alone with you". Lincoln said with a slight trace of malice in his voice. "Lincoln I am not going to hurt him or anything, but that's besides the point. I am still your mother and I'm asking you to wait outside". Rich could see the storm brewing and decided to intervene and maybe ease the tension in the room a little bit.

"Dude, it's fine. She just wants to talk. Please listen to her and wait outside for a couple minutes? We'll be good. Promise". Rich told him.

Lincoln frowned at him but relented and let out a heavy sigh before quietly exiting the room. Shutting the door behind him. "So, what did you want to discuss Mrs. Loud? Up until the moment I passed out from the attack I have had no contact with your son. So please don't try and fault me for that. And since we're on that, I really appreciate being outed to the town". She sent a nasty glare his way before sighing and sitting down in the chair by his bed.

"I'm not here about that. And just so you know it wasn't me that talked to the council. But I believe I know who did". Rita told him. "Oh is it the same person who stabbed me in the gut and took my eye? Cause if it is please tell Lynn I said thanks". Rich jokingly shot back. Though saying it quietly enough so Lincoln didn't hear. "Why do you think it was my daughter?" Rita asked.

"Other than the fact that I heard her when she spoke that night...I feel like she's the person to rush into something without thinking about the consequences. And because I feel like she'd be the most protective when it came to her brother".

"Richard I-"

"You all think I'm such a danger to everyone here. That I'm a danger to your kids...You don't know the first thing about me, about all this. I risked my life, I got shot multiple times to save Lincoln from those people. I killed over thirty men and women to get him out of there and you have the audacity to think I'm a danger to him or your other kids!?" Rich shouted.

"Rich It's not-" Rita tried to speak again only to be interrupted by Richard's rising voice. "I have these feelings, these… attractions sure. But I also have a fucking moral code! I know that shit is wrong and I would never, in any lifetime, put my own selfish desires before a child's well being!" Rita just sat there and continued to listen to his rant.

Outside the room, Lincoln's face fell as he heard his friend pouring his heart out to defend himself.

"You don't know a damn thing about my life Rita. How much I've hated myself because of these, these feelings. How often I felt I was a shit person even though I never did anything wrong! I have done nothing but try my best to be a good person. I'd sooner take my life than hurt your son or any other damn kid here". Rich finally finished, nearly out of breath with tears in his eyes.

Rita just sat there stunned by his outburst.

"Are you done?" She asked him. He wiped his eyes, angrily glaring back at her before nodding his head.

"Listen Richard. Maybe you haven't done anything yet, but from personal experience...people like you always do. It's not your fault I know that, you're sick. But sooner or later you can't help it". Rita began. Richard seemed to finally understand why she thought this way. "Either living your life in seclusion, or ending it before you do anything is the only way I see you not harming a child".

"Who was it that hurt you?" Was all that Richard said in response.

There was a moment of uneasy silence before Rita spoke. "My uncle. And it wasn't just me either. And even after "Getting help" he still did it again. It's just in your nature".

"I'm not your uncle Rita. Not everyone is the same, hell you just gotta look at your kids to see that...Not everyone turns out like your uncle. I swear on my life that I never will". Rich calmed down as he tried once again to get her to understand.

"Please, Mrs. Loud-"

"Rich, please leave this place before any more damage is done. Either because of you...or to you". She interrupted him as she stood and walked out of the room, not even acknowledging her son as she walked out of the makeshift hospital.

"Guessing you heard all that?" Rich calmly asked.

The white-haired child nodded in response. "Well I get why she'd been so hell bent on not even listening to me now. Sorry you had to hear all that". Rich apologized. "I-It's fine. I uh, think I should head home though. You going to be alright?" Lincoln asked while rubbing his arm, his hand grazing over a couple of his scars.

"Is my stuff around here anywhere?" Rich asked. Lincoln nodded before handing the young man his pack, and his gun. "Yeah I got this so I'm good. Go talk to your family dude. Get things settled with them alright? Remember, they just care about you". Lincoln nodded before telling his friend bye and walking out of the room.

* * *

**August 19th, 2020 **

Richard pulled on his coat and grabbed his bag off the bed, finally ready to leave his "Hospital" room and return home.

The young man bid farewell to Dr. Johnson, thanking him for his kind professionalism before walking out front, being greeted by a couple of the members on the council as he left. "Hey guys, I'm guessing we got to have a talk?" Richard callously said.

A couple hours later and Richard left the town hall, glad that the council had decided to let him stay so long as he didn't cause any problems. The first hint that he did anything and his life would be forfeit however, no chance to leave. If it wasn't for Steve being on the council and both of them making a convincing case, Rich would've been told to leave right there.

Richard returned home and had a small chat with his mom to ease her mind on his well being. He then went upstairs and set his bag down in his room, collapsing onto his bed as he tried to think on what to do next.

_"__From what I know, the whole town knows about this little secret now, only a matter of time before someone else decides to try something. Wonder what Tom and his kids think about all this..." _Rich thought to himself. _"As much as I don't want to...maybe it is best if I just leave. Before these attacks, verbal or otherwise affect my family as well". _

As Rich thought about his next move, he heard a knock at the door, a second later and his mom poked her head in. "Hey Rich, you have a visitor downstairs".

"Who is it?" Rich questioned. "It's Lynn Loud". Rich frowned before pushing himself off the bed, grunting in anger as he did so.

Once Rich walked into the living room he saw Lynn Jr. sitting down in the recliner, gazing around the room while she waited for him. "Hey there Lynn. What are you doing here?" Lynn glared at him for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh and relaxing herself. "You know why I'm here...we need to talk". She plainly stated.

"Oh? About what exactly? My head's a little fuzzy so you're gonna have to remind me". Rich jested while leaning forward against the back of the couch across from her. "Just cut the shit already! I know that you know it was me who stabbed you that night. So what are you gonna do?" She asked.

"Are you wondering if I'm going to try and get revenge? Tell everyone else here? Well don't cause I'm not telling anyone else and I have no intention of coming after any of you". Rich informed her. "What? Why?" She replied. "Because it will only serve to cause more pain, I feel like I've done enough of it in my life. So long as you and your friends, Jack and whoever else was with you that night, stay away from me and my family then we won't have any other problems".

"Well maybe if you just left then there wouldn't be any problems in the first place". She declared.

"My family is here Lynn, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving them again". Rich stated. Lynn shot him a death glare before quickly getting up from the chair and walking out of the house.

Richard shook his head and left the living room, heading back up to his bedroom to relax until dinner.

* * *

**Meanwhile over at the Loud House**

After his mom stormed out of the makeshift hospital building, Lincoln knew he needed to have a talk with her. She had gone through a similar experience as him when she was a kid and never told any of them. Lincoln understood why she kept that information from everyone but now that it was out, they needed to discuss it.

He walked through the front door and immediately headed to his moms room.

The door was already opened so Lincoln just peeked his head in the doorway and saw his mom sitting on her bed. "M-Mom? Can I come in?" He asked. Rita lifted her head up to meet her son's gaze, nodding her head for him to come in. "Close the door please". She asked him, which he obliged and shut the door on his way in.

"So I...I heard some of what you guys were talking about. I-I didn't know". Lincoln started. "I never wanted you kids to know, about any of it. I wanted to just leave it all in the past and act like he never even existed". Rita confessed. "I...was only a couple years years younger than you when it first happened. And then after he got out, it happened again, when I was sixteen". At this point Lincoln sat on the bed next to his mother, lightly caressing her back with one of his arms.

"I get why you don't trust Richard now but you gotta know that he isn't...he isn't your uncle mom. He's different, he's a good man". Lincoln said. "That's exactly what uncle Todd said. 'I'm a good man' There was nothing good about him Lincoln. He hurt me and a couple other girls before being put away". Rita replied, venom very evident in her voice.

"And then when he got out and was supposedly changed, he went right back to his old habits. He killed himself shortly after that. People like that never change Lincoln, they only want to get their rocks off and nothing more". Rita stated. The disdain for people like Rich very discernible in her tone.

"Rich isn't like that! I was alone with him for a whole year mom, nothing ever happened. He cared about my well-being and never, ever tried to do anything with me. he's not what you think". Lincoln exclaimed, hoping to sway his mom's opinion.

"It could be just because he doesn't really like you like that Lincoln, it's not hard to believe that he just has a type or something. Or he's only into girls". Rita shot back.

"Well...that's not really accurate. Look he does, did...I don't know how he feels right now but he did have feelings for me. But he has never acted on them mom! And he never will, he would sooner kill himself if he thought it was even a possibility!". Lincoln claimed. "One day though Lincoln, that will change. He won't care about what's right or wrong anymore. I'm just stating a fact here".

"That's not a fact! It's your biased opinion! He hasn't done anything wrong mom. You and everyone else need to stop treating him like the people who hurt me". Lincoln shouted out. Rita's silence showed that she was done with the conversation, she had no intention of changing her mind.

Lincoln huffed in annoyance before walking out of the room and heading up to his shared room with Luna, who was already chilling on her bed when he stormed in.

"Whoa bro, what's got you all heated up?" The rocker asked him.

"It's about Rich, the whole town pretty much hates him and I'm worried that it's just going to escalate. To the point that he'll have to leave so he'll be safe or...". Lincoln said, hanging his head low as he sat on his bed. "Lincoln, I'm just going to ask you this once and I'll never ask again okay?" He nodded.

"Has Rich ever done anything like that with you?" Luna asked him.

Lincoln scowled before looking up at her and answering. "For the tenth time, no. He never has". Luna nodded back. "Okay, then help me understand him. If you say he's not a bad guy then tell me why. Then we can go from there". Luna said, finishing with a smile.

"Alright..."

* * *

**Back at Richard's**

It was around six in the afternoon when Richard's family sat down for dinner. But Rich noticed that it was one of the nights the whole family got together and he didn't see his brother and his family show up yet.

"Um mom, are Tom and them coming for dinner tonight?" Rich questioned her. He could see her demeanor change and already figured out the answer to his question. "Really? I'm going to guess it's because of me? Who has the problem, Tom or Brook, Or is it both?" Rich asked. "Your brother said just said that they were going to have dinner at their home, it doesn't have anything to do with you". She answered him back.

Richard didn't buy that for one second.

"Yeah sure. I'm gonna see if they want some company for dinner over there then. If they really just wanna eat over there". Rich said before walking over to his brother's place, his mom calling after him as he walked out the door.

Richard knocked on the front door to his brother's house, a few seconds later and Tom opened the door, his polite expression changing as soon as he saw Rich. "So mom said that you guys simply wanted to have dinner at your own place tonight, so I figured if you guys wanted to eat here then I could just join you". Rich cheerily said, testing the waters to see how his brother really felt.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Rich, Brook was kinda just hoping it would be us tonight, nothing more. I'm sure you get that, you know how she is". Tom said, not wanting to cause a scene before sitting down to dinner with his family. "Yeah, yeah I understand. So it has nothing to do with what you've been hearing about me then right?" Rich questioned. His brother's silence was the only answer he needed.

Richard nodded his head. "Yup that's what I thought. You know me Tom, I have never done anything like that. I'd sure as hell never think about it with your boys either".

"You leave them out of it. I don't want you to come near them again!" Tom exclaimed. His face shifting from a understanding brother to one of disgust and contempt. Rich hated that look, he was getting real tired of it already. "You know, almost everyone looks at me like that now. Like I'm some repulsive monster that they need to defend their kids from. I was hoping you'd at least be civil about it all but you're just like the rest. Only seeing an incorrect label instead of the person underneath it..."

Shaking his head, Richard sighed in annoyance before turning away from his brother. Rich found that he was quickly losing people in his life, He could count the people who cared about him on one hand now, and he knew it wouldn't be long before he fell into his old self-loathing habits.

* * *

**Later that night**

Richard had just laid down in bed, ready to put this day behind him and plan out what he's going to do next.

Everything just turned to shit in the span of one day, Rich wondered if Lynn or any of the other people in the town would actually leave him alone, or if they were just waiting for the chance to attack him again.

After ten minutes of unsuccessfully trying to fall asleep, a rock came crashing through his window. Rich grabbed the gun from under his pillow and moved to the wall, trying to peek out the window to spot whoever threw the rock. But before he could get a good look outside, he heard more glass breaking and the a shout from down the hall.

Rich swung his bedroom door open and ran down the hall to his parents room. Rich quickly opened the door, seeing his mom clutching her head, a small amount of blood dripping from underneath her hand. Steve turned the lights on and Rich saw the rock laying in the middle of the bed, having landed there after striking his mom in the face.

Rich ran to the window to see a figure running away from the house. "Hey!" Rich shouted out before leaving the room and rushing outside to catch whoever was chucking the rocks at his house.

Once he got outside however there was no one around, Rich circled the house to make sure before walking back to the front porch.

He grabbed the side of the door to close it on his way in, but noticed something wet when he grabbed it. Swinging the door closed, Rich saw the word 'Pedo' Painted in red on his front door. Richard looked at the door, his anger boiling up inside him. "Alright you cowards think I'm such a fucking menace!? Fine. You win, I'm gone! So leave my fucking family alone!" He shouted out before slamming the door and heading back inside.

Richard walked upstairs to his parents room to see Steve putting a bandage pad over the cut on his mom's head. "How bad is it?" Rich cautiously asked. "Just a small cut, she's more shaken up than anything, I can't believe they'd do this". Steve said.

"They fucking stabbed me, took my eye and if Lincoln didn't show up they'd have done worse. Some of the people here won't stop. So long as I'm here, this will always be a problem". Rich stated.

"What are you saying Rich?" Steve asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"I'm leaving, first thing tomorrow morning. Gonna go get everything packed now". Richard sullenly said. "No, I just got you back. I'm not letting you just leave us again. We can figure something out". Meredith called out. "This won't be like last time, I'm not going to stay gone, I actually have a place only a few days walk from here. I'll visit all the time. But it's clear I can't live here".

Meredith tried to argue more but Richard had made his mind up, and there was no changing it.

After getting his bags packed, Richard sat down at the desk in his room and got to writing a few letters, addressed to the only people he cared about in the town. Once everything was set, Richard tried his best to get some sleep before having to leave early in the morning.

* * *

It was seven in the morning by the time Richard left his house, he didn't bother to wake his mom or sister before leaving, it would only make it more difficult. Rich grabbed some supplies from the stockroom and headed for the front gate.

After being let out by the guard posted up front, Rich started walking down the main road towards the town he found Lincoln in, and from there he'd head back to his bunker. Once Rich was a little distance away, he looked back at the walls of Haven, a gloomy expression covering his face as shook his head and continued walking away.

It took Rich two days to make the trek to his bunker, getting home just before sundown.

After setting his bag down by the door, Richard walked over to the kitchen, immediately pouring himself a drink to numb his troubled mind. Once he was confronted by Mrs. Loud that day, everything changed. It was one thing after the other and he didn't know how to feel about any of it. Part of him felt he deserved it all, that he should just be alone, but the other wanted to return to some semblance of the family he had.

But he knew better than to expect that things could go back to the way they were. Even if his brother and them accept what and who he is, there would always be a voice of doubt in the back of their minds, wondering if they could really trust him.

Looking over at the table, Rich could see his map still open and figured he'd plan out a small trip so he'd have something to keep him occupied. But after scanning the locations he still hasn't scouted, Rich realized he really didn't want to go back out, there wasn't a point to any of it anymore. He was finding less and less people and the whole reason he went out in the first place was to be a hero, can't be a hero unless you have people to save. And after the past few days, Rich felt less than heroic. He downed the rest of his drink before picking a random movie off his shelf to watch, falling asleep a couple hours later.

* * *

**Six days later**

Richard sat in a chair at the end of the dining table, staring off into space as his mind was a jumbled mess. A circus of thoughts running through his head. He absentmindedly moved his right hand towards the holster on his hip, gipping his pistol. After a few seconds of contemplating, Rich drew the sidearm from its holster, his arm dangling back by his side.

The young man looked down at the gun in his hand, sighing before looking straight ahead at the wall across the room from him. A blank space so he could try and focus is mind on nothing. Taking another shot of the whiskey he set on the table, Rich let out a heavy breath and raised the gun. As soon as it was in place at the side of his head, Rich mentally said his farewells to the only people who would care, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Well... things did not get any better for Rich. How long until someone stumbles upon what Rich did And how will Lincoln take losing his closest friend since the apocalypse began? These questions and more will be answered next time on What Was Missing. And for those who haven't yet, feel free to check out my other story: Repairing A Bond. **

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and see you all later! **


	9. Something Isn't Right

**Hello dear readers. And first of all let me say sorry for the long wait. Life just finds a way of getting in the way lol. In reality I just got very busy and my writing kind of fell on the back burner. I'll try and make the wait between this and the next chapter shorter. Secondly thank you to all who stilll read this thing and like what I've written so far. **

**I hope you have all been well and I hope you guys like the chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

**Something Isn't Right**

**August ****20****th****, 2020 **

At the Loud House, Lincoln groaned as he slowly woke up from his few hours of sleep. The teen had trouble sleeping the night prior, his active mind keeping him awake until the late hours of the night. As he rubbed his eyes, Lincoln looked to his left to see Luna was already out of bed, and after looking at the clock, he saw that it was already past nine in the morning.

"She's probably already left for work already, wonder who's actually home today". Lincoln said to himself as he got up and dressed for the day.

Before putting his shirt on however, the white-haired child looked at himself in the mirror, staring at the various scars that littered his body. Each one carrying a harsh memory of how it got there.

Lincoln lightly traced over the scars with his fingers, his mind going back to the moments he got them. "No". Lincoln said aloud as he shut his eyes tight, trying to focus on something else. There was no point in wallowing on the past anymore, he needed to keep working on moving forward._ "Those days are over, I'm not back there anymore. I'm here with my family...my friends". _Lincoln then thought of Richard, he wondered how the young man was doing after yesterday.

Forcing a smile on his face, Lincoln put his shirt on and walked out of the room and into the hall to start his day.

Unlike Luna, Lincoln had the day off. Only issue was he didn't know how to spend it, everyone else was either busy or unavailable. But the sole male Loud knew he had to find something to keep his mind occupied or else his thoughts would take him to places he didn't like to go. He knew Rich was resting after his assault a few days back, maybe he could just hang out with him for a little bit, damn what his mother might say.

Lincoln headed over to the Hartwell's home, hoping Richard wouldn't mind some added company for the day. He knocked on the door and waited for a response, but after a couple minutes no one came to answer. "Hm, maybe he's just busy...or in the bathroom". After waiting another minute, Lincoln knocked again, a moment later and he heard someone from inside reply.

"Just a second". The door opened to reveal Meredith Hartwell, looking more somber than usual.

"Oh hey Mrs. Hartwell. Is Rich home? I had the day off so I was wondering if he could use some company for today". Lincoln politely said. Meredith frowned after hearing him bring up Rich. "Come on in Lincoln, there's something I need to give you". She said as she led him inside and shut the door.

Meredith led the Loud teen into the living room where a few envelopes were resting on the coffee table. "Here, he left this for you". Meredith said as she handed him the envelope with his name on it.

"Left it for me? What do you mean?" Lincoln asked. "That should explain it all, I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything". Meredith stated as she left the room. Lincoln watched as she exited before turning his gaze back to the letter, hesitating for a second before turning the envelope over and opening it up.

Inside was a folded up piece of notebook paper, which Lincoln quickly unfolded and began to read the contents of.

_Dear Lincoln, _

_ First of all, apologies for the terrible handwriting, penmanship has never been one of my strong suits. Secondly I am sorry for not saying goodbye in person, I chose to make things easier on myself instead. So, as you're reading this I am long gone. Since it's obvious the people here don't want me around and things have escalated to affect my family I have made the decision to take myself out of the equation. _

_ Now don't worry, I'll just be living a couple days away at the bunker. I'll visit every now and then, and since you still have a key don't be afraid to come visit as well. And before I continue I want to reiterate: Don't be mad at your sisters or mother for how they've reacted or treated me, it's one hundred percent understandable. I know I said I'd always be there for you if you needed me and I'm sorry I had to leave you but well...we accomplished our goal. _

_ We got you to your family, surprisingly mine as well, and you've come a long way since we first met. You're gonna be alright Lincoln Loud, but if you ever find yourself struggling, you have the support of two families by you. I want to thank you for all that you've done for me, I lost my way for a bit and you helped remind me that I needed to be better. This isn't goodbye, I'm just not here right now, and I won't be gone forever. So until next time my friend, see you around. _

_ PS.: Please don't tell my mom or anyone the location of our bunker, no matter how long I'm gone for. _

_ With love, Richard Jones. _

Lincoln looked down at the letter as he finished reading, a mix of emotions swirling around inside him.

"If he would've just stayed one more damn day". Lincoln said to himself as his hands crumpled the sides of the letter. The Loud child could feel all his negative feelings bubbling to the surface as he stared off into space, no longer focusing on the letter in front of him. "Why did they have to say anything? H-he hadn't fucking done anything to anyone. He was doing his best to be better in spite of what they said and none of them even cared".

"Lincoln?" The boy turned his head to see Meredith peeking her head around the corner. She could see his tear stained face as soon as he looked at her, and her heart felt heavier for the second time that day. She started walking over to him but he didn't let her get far before he stood up and walked the rest of the way, embracing her as soon as he reached her.

"Why'd he leave, W-what happened?" Lincoln asked her. "Someone threw stones at our house last night, some broke through the windows. One of them hit me in the head". It was at that point that the teen noticed the bandage on her forehead. "Oh my god. W-why do they keep attacking him? He hasn't done anything wrong!" Lincoln exclaimed.

Meredith gently rubbed the top of his head a few times, attempting to soothe him as best she could. "It's because they just don't understand. And people are almost always scared of what they don't understand. They know what people like him are capable of but know nothing about what he himself is actually capable of". Meredith calmly replied. "It's not fair. He's tried more than any of them to be a good person, risked his life countless times to save me and other people. So why does he have to leave a life with you all behind?" Lincoln asked.

"So that everyone else here can live peacefully. He knows that they'll always be on guard around him, never fully trusting of him no matter what he does". Meredith said.

The Loud teen understood what she was getting at, Richard always seemed to put everyone else before himself, no matter his feelings towards them. "Well I was coming here to see if Rich wanted to hang out or anything, but I guess I'll just see if Clyde or Ronnie are busy". Lincoln glumly commented.

"You can still hangout here if you want, I don't have anything going on today. I know I'm a bit older than the usual company you keep but I still know how to have fun". Meredith said with a smirk. "What did you have in mind?" Lincoln questioned. "Well that actually involves the other thing Rich left for you". She replied. Lincoln raised a brow as he wondered what she meant by that.

Lincoln followed her into the kitchen and saw a familiar red case sitting on the counter in the middle of the room. "Wait, is that Rich's Switch?" Lincoln asked, pointing to the case on the counter-top. Meredith just nodded in response.

"He left that for you, said you'd get more use out of it than he would". Meredith said as she took a drink form her glass.

The two of them spent the next couple hours chatting away as they played a few games of Mario Kart among other games. By the time they were done playing, Lincoln had forgotten his earlier troubles, getting lost in the fun he was having. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was already two in the afternoon, Meredith offered to make him some lunch before he left but Lincoln politely declined. "No thank you, Mrs. Hartwell. I'll have something at my house. Thanks for playing with me, I'm surprised how good you were".

"One of the things I learned from my son, anytime you want to come over again feel free. My door is always open". Lincoln nodded before walking down the hall and leaving the house, heading back to his own home.

* * *

It was a little past six in the afternoon when the rest of the Loud family were returning home for dinner. Lincoln had been waiting for everyone to be together so he could have a little chat with them. A few minutes after everyone had sat down and started eating, Lincoln cleared his throat, getting the attention of his family. "I have something I need to say to you all".

The Loud sisters and Matriarch all stopped eating and turned their attention to the only male in the family. "Some of you may have already heard, Richard left this morning, due to yet another attack by someone last night". Lincoln stated. Lucy looked down, feeling personally responsible for said attacks, Luna kept her eyes on her brother but her expression changed to sadness. Lynn however was trying to hold back a smug victory smile, even though she was not involved in the attack last night.

"I don't care which of you outed him, and I don't care who ever started this in the first place. I understand why you did it, but you still should've come to me first". Lincoln said.

"In spite of everything that's happened since word got out, he still doesn't hold any hostility towards any of you, and wants me to do the same. So I just wanna say that even though it's hard to feel anything else right now, I forgive you guys". Lynn narrowed her eyes a little at that comment.

"What exactly are you forgiving us for? We didn't do anything wrong, unlike he probably has". Lynn said. Luna gave her a swift elbow in the side after her remark. "I get that you still want to think that, but you're wrong. Rich is a good guy and the only one who's really helped me since...he just wanted to live a peaceful life with his family but one of you took that from him". Lincoln replied, a trace of malice in his voice.

"I'm going upstairs, I'm not really hungry anymore..." Lucy said in a hurt tone as she got up from her seat. "And just so you know..." She said as she was about to turn the corner. "It was me who told everyone here, Lynn told the town". Lucy plainly said as she looked back at her brother before heading upstairs. "He's a danger to everyone here, of course I told them. They needed to know". Lynn defended herself.

"Tell that to the ten people he's saved since I met him, and to the probably dozens before me. He only cares about helping other people Lynn, and this place was a perfect way for him to do so". Lincoln argued. "His family is here, the start of a rebuilding society is here and he just wanted to be a part of both". Lynn stood up from her seat. "How can you defend him when he's just like the people who beat and raped you for weeks!?" Lynn asked.

Lincoln glared daggers at her. "Maybe because he was the one who saved me from them? Or maybe it's because I spent a whole year with him and his only goal was to get me back to all of you. Oh or it might have even been the fact that he cut his own fucking hand off so I wouldn't be raped again!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"He what?" Leni asked from across the table. Taking a deep breath, Lincoln started explaining the time the two were jumped on the road.

"When we woke up we were chained to a wall, and Rich promised me that it wasn't going to be like the hotel...when their leader came in, Rich he-he offered himself in my place but the guy didn't care. He took me to his room and as I fought him off we heard a scream from down the hall..." Lincoln took a minute as he remembered the guttural sound of the scream back then.

"After that we heard shots and I knew Richard had busted free and was coming. But...the guy still wanted to have his fun. Just as he was about to...Rich kicked the door in and shot him". The Loud family was silent as he continued his recounting of the events.

"When I noticed that he was missing a hand, I asked him what happened. All he said in reply was that he kept his promise. Does someone who could do that, does someone who goes through all that...do they really sound like a terrible person?" Lincoln asked them. "Why didn't he tell us that then? We all asked him about his hand and he just dodged the topic. I figured he'd want us to know how far he went for you?" Lori asked.

"Rich probably just didn't want you guys to know what I went through, didn't want to worry you girls about it". Lincoln said. "Like, after really thinking about it...he really hasn't deserved what's happened to him". Leni said as she played around with the food on her plate, suddenly not feeling hungry either.

"Oh so now you're on his side too? Just because he did all that for Lincoln doesn't mean he won't turn and do the opposite to some other boy or girl". Lynn argued. "People like that always do what's in their nature, they can't help it. Once he finds someone he really likes like that he'll snap".

"Shut up!" Lincoln shouted. "I'm so sick and tired of people calling my friend a monster. Acting like he's on the same level as the people who took me, Richard is one of the kindest people I have known. He'd give his life for a complete stranger so that they'd live! You've barely taken the time to understand his situation and you're too close-minded to see who he really is". Lincoln angrily shoved his chair under the table and started heading up to his room.

"I'm going to bed, everyone but Luna please stay out of my room". The white-haired teen said as he rounded the corner and went upstairs.

* * *

**August 24****th****, 2020**

Lincoln knocked on the door of the Hartwell's home in the early hours of the afternoon. He was supposed to come over for a chat with Meredith, she mentioned there was something important they needed to talk about.

"Oh hi Lincoln, perfect timing. I just made a few sandwiches for Lunch, come on in". Meredith said as she welcomed the boy inside. "Thank you...so what was it you were wanting to talk about?" Lincoln asked as he sat down at the dining table. "It's actually about Richard, I wanted to ask you how he was throughout the year you were with him?"

Raising a brow as he took one of the sandwiches off the plate, Lincoln asked her what she meant.

"Well I just wanted to know if he was really happy or if there were times it was obvious he was struggling with something?" Meredith asked. "Struggling with what exactly?" Meredith frowned as she tried to figure out how to really ask her question.

"He's told you all about his issues I assume? About how they practically drove him to suicide before he really accepted everything?" She asked. "Yeah...are you asking me if Rich was still struggling with his depression? Or if he seemed like he was at peace with it all?" Lincoln replied. "Exactly, I-I don't know I just have a bad feeling about the way he was when he left". Meredith said.

"Do you think he might try killing himself because of all this?" Lincoln asked. "That's what I was really hoping you had the answer to...It seemed like he was hiding things from me since you two showed up here". Meredith answered. "It's just… T-the look he had on his face that night...I'm not sure he's in the right head-space right now and it'll lead him too far down his old ways".

The Loud teen thought for a moment on what to say next. After really thinking about it, he didn't feel too good about Rich being on his own right now either, and from what he knew about the man...he was gonna end up doing something stupid. "Rich was fine when I was with him, I honestly wouldn't worry too much about it. I'm sure he'll walk through those front gates for a visit before too long". Lincoln lied. Hoping to ease Meredith's mind even though she was probably right to worry about her son.

Lincoln left the Hartwell's home feeling uneasy about the whole situation. He only knew Richard for a little over a year so far but he felt like he knew the man well. With all that has gone on since he was outed, Lincoln feared his mind would come up with enough bullshit reasons for suicide to be the right option.

The white-haired teen knew what he needed to do, he was going to venture out beyond Haven's safety to Rich's bunker and maybe convince the man to come back and fight for his place here.

* * *

**Later That Day**

Luna walked home after her shift was over with, hoping to just go up to her room and relax before dinner. As she got close to her and Lincoln's room she could hear noises coming from within and assumed her brother was already inside.

When Luna walked in Lincoln immediately threw something behind his bed and sat on the side of it, he was up to something. "Hey dude, whatcha doing there?" She asked. "Just relaxing on my bed, how was work?" Lincoln anxiously answered back. "It was fine, but don't try to deflect on me Linc. Tell me what's up?" She asked again.

Lincoln sighed before pulling his backpack out from behind his bed, Luna could tell he was packing like he was going somewhere. Sighing Luna calmly walked over to her brother's bed and sat down next to him. "This is about Rich right? You wanna go and find him?" Lincoln nodded. "After all that's gone on...I feel like he might do something stupid. I'm worried that he won't be coming back like his note said".

"And why do you think that? wasn't he on his own before he found you anyway? I'm sure he'll be fine on his own again". Lincoln frowned. "That's the problem though. I think now that he found his family again, and was turned away by his own brother and basically banished from here...I feel like he's more in danger from himself than anyone right now".

"You don't think he'll?" Luna didn't even want to finish her sentence.

"I don't know Luna, after my talk with Mrs. Hartwell… I think he might be in a bad place right now". Lincoln worriedly said. "There's no way to talk you out of this then I guess...alright well give me a little bit to pack and we'll leave soon". Luna said as she got up from the bed and walked over to the closet. "W-wait, you're going with me?" Lincoln asked.

"Well I know you're gonna find a way to leave anyway, better to make sure you aren't alone when you do". She replied with a smile, one which Lincoln happily returned. Lincoln waited ten minutes for Luna to finish packing before they left the house to stock up on some supplies from the storeroom.

On their way there, the pair ran into Clyde and Jordan. "Oh hey guys, what are you doing out here?" Lincoln asked them. "I could ask you two the same question, isn't it almost dinner time at your guy's place? And why do you two have backpacks on? You going somewhere?" Clyde asked back.

Lincoln looked at Luna before turning back to his friends. "Actually yes. Me and Luna are going to find Richard and make sure he's alright. I have a bad feeling". Lincoln answered. "I'm sure he's gonna be fine Lincoln. I mean how many guys did he take out to rescue you? And he did that alone? I don't see why you need to go out there to find him". Clyde said. "I feel like he's the one I need to worry about though if you get my meaning. I don't think he's doing alright given everything that's happened to him". Clyde looked puzzled for a moment before the realization of what his friend meant dawned on him.

"Oh got you. Well… do you need another companion? I know I haven't really been the best of friends since you came back and I'd feel like real shit if I didn't help you when you needed it". Clyde offered. "I-I can come to. I know we're outside right now but I could use some fresh air if you know what I mean". Jordan added. "Guys I don't know...I'd hate if something happened to you because of me. Maybe you should just stay here, me and Luna got this". Lincoln argued. "Nonsense, what else are friends for? we're going and that's final. Just let us go pack up some stuff from the storeroom". Clyde insisted.

Lincoln couldn't help but smile at his friend's offer to help, and the group walked to the storeroom to gather weapons and supplies for the trip.

The group left through the front gate and started making their way down the main road. "So you know where we're going right dude?" Luna asked her brother as they continued along the long stretch of road.

"Oh yeah, I remember the way there. We'll probably make it to a campsite that me and Rich made in an abandoned building tonight and rest up there before heading out early tomorrow. From there we can stop at the town that...that Rich found me at and rest up there for the night before leaving the next day". Lincoln replied. Luna noticed her brother's tone change when he was mentioning their rest stop. "Are you sure you want to stay in that town? I'm sure there's a better place to rest at". She asked, knowing that just being near that place could cause trouble for not only him but Jordan as well.

"Yeah I'm sure. Trust me Luna I'll be fine, we had this little camp we made on the top of a building. It should still have some supplies we can restock on and a safe place to sleep for the night". Lincoln assured her. "Well alright then". The four continued down the main road, having to take out a few walkers that got in their path.

As the sun was beginning to go down, the group was nearing the vacant house that Lincoln and Rich stayed in before arriving in Haven. Lincoln noticed the nervous passing glances that Jordan kept throwing his direction, and slowed his pace so he could talk with her. "Um hey Jordan?" The girl looked up at him wide-eyed, not expecting him to be right beside her. "Hi, Lincoln, w-what's up?" She asked him.

"Why did you really come with us? I know that...I know I'm probably not your favorite person right now. And not only that we're going to my friend who's..." Jordan held a hand up to stop him. "Lincoln...I-I forgive you for what you did. I know you think you had a choice but in reality that...that guy didn't really give you any other options". The Loud teen stopped dead in his tracks after hearing his friends words. "You...you forgive me?" Lincoln breathed out.

"I can only imagine all the things that happened to you back then. I understand why you did what you did. And besides...it all worked out in the end anyway". Jordan finished with a small smile as she stared at him. Lincoln blinked back tears as he smiled back at her. "Friends?" He asked as he extended his hand to her. "Friends". She returned as she shook his hand.

After camping for the night the group continued on their way to the town Rich and Lincoln's outpost was in.

* * *

"So how much longer till we make it to this town you think?" Clyde asked. "Probably a few hours, we'll stay in a spot me and Rich made for the night and head out early tomorrow. Should make it to the bunker around dinner time then". Lincoln answered back. After having to take a minor detour to avoid a swarm of walkers in the middle of the road the group came upon the town.

"I remember this place, we came through here when we were looking for you guys". Clyde said as they walked through the town. "You mean when you were still with our dad?" Luna asked. He nodded in response. "Your dad got angry at this guy we were traveling with cause he was wanting to stop for a few days. But Mr. Loud just wanted to find you guys. We never really settled down anywhere".

After an hour of searching through the town for extra supplies, Lincoln showed them the building Rich and him stayed at after destroying the hotel. Once everyone made it to the roof, Lincoln set his bag down and stared off the right side of the building. Everyone else was wondering what he was looking at until they stood next to him and saw it, the rubble left behind by the burned down hotel.

Luna worriedly looked over at her brother, but saw an expression she wasn't expecting. Lincoln was smiling. "Being back here after all this time...seeing this place reduced to ashes. How far I've come, I can't help but smile". Lincoln stated as he stared at his former hell. Standing next to him, Jordan couldn't help but feel the same, and smiled along with him.

"Come on guys, lets eat and get to bed. We got an early day tomorrow". Luna said as everyone nodded and sat down by a makeshift fire to eat.

It was past six in the evening by the time the group neared the bunker. "So you guys lived under one of these houses whenever you guys weren't searching?" Luna asked. "Yup, its at the end of the street up ahead, I have a key for the door". Lincoln answered back. After making it inside the house, Lincoln shut the front door and led everyone down to the basement.

"Oh and guys, if you wouldn't mind taking your shoes off, Rich is a little bit of a neat freak when it comes to his personal space". The rest of the group discontentedly looked at him. "Really dude?" Luna asked. "Come on, just for now at least, look his shoes are already here, see?" Lincoln said as he pointed to Richard's shoes by the door. Once everyone had their shoes off, Lincoln got the keys for the bunker from his pocket. "Alright, lets head inside". But before he reached the door, the four heard a muffled bang come from the other side. "No...No!" Lincoln exclaimed as he ran to the door and quickly tried to unlock it.

As he fumbled with the keys in his hands, Lincoln accidentally dropped them on the ground. "Damn it! Come on!" After picking them up, Lincoln quickly shoved the key in the lock and undid it. The Loud teen immediately opened the door, hoping that his suspicions were wrong.

* * *

**Well I hope you all have enjoyed the chapter. It looks like unfortunately Lincoln didn't make it in time. How will the group react when they see the aftermath? Well you'll just have to tune in next time to find out. Have a good one all, and I'll see you next time on What Was Missing. **


	10. Point Of It All

**Hello dear readers, and welcome to another chapter in What Was Missing. This one is gonna be a little shorter than the others. Was kinda at a loss for part of it so apologies if it's not that great. We're almost 75% of the way through with this story, I hope you all have enjoyed it so far and I hope the you all like where it ends. **

**without further ado, hope you guys enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

**The Point Of It All**

Bursting through the door as soon as he got it unlocked, Lincoln and his group ran inside the bunker. The sole male Loud hoped that his suspicions were wrong, that Richard was just shooting at targets. Seeing his friend still in a chair by the dining table gave Lincoln cause for worry. But there was no blood so maybe he was alright.

A few seconds later and Richard turned his upper body around, facing the group who just entered his home. "Oh Lincoln, I know I said you're welcome anytime but really? You couldn't knock?" The man said. Trying to steady his breath, Lincoln raised a hand to his chest, feeling his rapid heart beat in the process.

"I-We heard a...gunshot. What happened?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh that...well I was just cleaning my gun here when, because I was an idiot, there was a negligent discharge". Lincoln could tell the man had been drinking with his speech slurring and the dazed look in his eyes. "Let that be a lesson guys, never clean your gun drunk, or mess with it at all for that matter". Rich continued. "Hey w-why did you bring them here anyway? I asked you not to tell anyone where this place was". Rich said.

"We offered to come with him, I didn't feel good about my brother being out here on his own". Luna replied. "You mean you didn't feel good about him coming to see me? Who knows what could happen". Rich jokingly shot back.

"That's not it Rich, we came to make sure you hadn't done anything stupid yet, like what we thought you just did". Luna said. "Oh...well no I'm not at that point yet. Like I said it was just a misfire. Nothing more". Rich assured them before taking another drink from his glass.

"Maybe you should slow down Rich, especially if you just accidentally fired your gun". Lincoln cautioned his friend. "I'm doing fine Linc. Trust me". Rich said, pouring more whiskey into his glass. Beginning to calm down, the group shut the bunker door and started putting their bags down, making themselves at home. As Lincoln went to go speak with Richard, Clyde had noticed something on the kitchen counter.

Moving closer, Clyde could see that they were envelopes, five of them stacked on the counter. Picking them up, Clyde saw they were addressed to Lincoln, the Louds, Rich's mom, brother and then one to Richard's family as a whole. Clyde was wondering if the bang they heard earlier was really just a misfire.

"So why were you cleaning your gun Rich? You had to know that was a bad idea in your current state". Lincoln asked his friend as he sat down. All Rich gave as an answer was a shrug of his shoulders. "Still not too keen on the idea of more people knowing about this place dude. What if one of them decide to tell the town about it? They could just as easily come here to finish the job that-". Rich was going to finish that sentence with a comment about Lynn, but even in his inebriated state, Rich knew that would only cause more problems.

"Look Rich, we don't plan on doing that". Luna started. "We didn't only come to make sure Lincoln would be safe on his way here, we came to make sure you didn't kill yourself over this. You saved my brother, their friend, it was only fair we return the favor". Luna finished with a smile, while Richard chuckled lightly.

"If only all your sisters shared that sentiment Luna". Rich lamented.

Clyde walked over to the table and set the envelopes down in front of Lincoln, making sure the one with his name was on top. "What's this?" Lincoln asked as he picked it up. Richard noticed what he was referring to and reacted immediately, trying to grab the envelope from his hands. But being slightly drunk impaired his speed and Lincoln moved away before he could swipe it. "Where did you get that!? Put it back". Rich demanded.

"Only if you tell me these aren't what I think they are". Lincoln replied. "They're not, just normal letters I was gonna leave next time I dropped by". Richard lied, trying to stand up and take the letter away from Lincoln. "Then let me read it. It's addressed to me anyway. If it's really not anything bad then it should be no problem". Rich frowned in anger, becoming annoyed at the situation.

"So what if they are!?" He shouted. "I just wrote them to have them, not like I was ever going to use them". Rich continued to try and lie his way out of this. "It wasn't a misfire earlier, was it Richard?" Lincoln quietly asked. Rich's silence was all the answer he needed.

"Y-You fucking idiot!" Lincoln exclaimed as he punched Rich across the face. "Why!? B-Because some people hurt you over wrong impressions? Because you had to leave Haven? It's not the end of the fucking wor-".

"It's fucking more than that and you know it!" Rich shouted back. "Hell I figured you could relate and understand why I'm doing this..." Rich glumly said as he slumped back in his chair. "W-What's that supposed to mean?" Lincoln asked. "You tried to kill yourself because of the same reason. I felt like I was a monster and was being dragged into my own personal hell. Just like you when I found you trying to jump off that balcony".

"Wait what?" Luna asked. "Oh he never told you that was the only reason I found him? I would've left that town if I didn't see him trying to throw himself off that balcony". Rich replied. "Rich!" Lincoln cried out, not happy that his friend told not only his sister but two of his closest friends about that. "Oh shit, I'm sorry did you not want them to know? Well seems like your sisters have a way of drawing out secrets better left unsaid Lincoln". Rich nonchalantly said.

"Anyways, yeah I actually tried to kill myself just a moment ago, and if you guys wouldn't have shown up...I'd be gone. And the world would've been better for it". Rich said as he grabbed what was left of his bottle of Jack Daniels.

"How can you say that after all you've done!? After all the people you helped, that you saved. When the worst thing you've done is go a little too far with people who deserved it anyway?" Lincoln shot back. "It's easy Linc. I can say it would be better because everyone would be able to worry less, about me, about whether I'll do anything to their precious children. I can say it would be better because I wouldn't be stuck in this lonely hell anymore. There's more than a few good reasons why it would be better". Rich countered.

"But those are points that can be changed!" Lincoln started. "I don't have a doubt in my mind anymore that you won't offend. And you aren't alone, not anymore. And we're gonna make sure you can stay in Haven with the people who want to be there for you". Richard chuckled lightly too himself at that comment. "Oh yeah? Like who? I can count those people on one hand. No one else is going to consider me a friend or family member other than you, my mom, stepdad and sister. Everyone else will just see a freak".

The white-haired teen sighed in annoyance, he wasn't really getting anywhere with this. "But we can change their minds Rich. Show them who you really are, that you aren't the monster they think you are-"

"But I am!" Rich shouted back.

"You don't know what goes on in this head Lincoln, the thoughts I have. The feelings I get. They're never going away and people won't accept someone like me. I'm too broken. Hell you don't even know how close I've come to doing it Lincoln..." Rich said in anguish. "What do you mean by that Rich?" Luna asked. Richard looked to her, then back at Lincoln before hanging his head in shame.

"It was years ago...I was a couple years younger than you are now. I was watching one of my nephews, we were alone and I knew he was a heavy sleeper. 'It was just going to be a look' I said..." Rich hung his head in his hands, gently shaking it back and forth. "But I knew it wasn't just gonna stop there. As I stood over him, just before I reached my hand out...I stopped. Wondered what the hell I was doing and then just ran back to my room, shaking. Nothing happened...but it almost did, then I'd be just like everyone else". Richard was now crying into his hands as he finished his recounting of that day.

"Y-You never told me that..." Lincoln breathed out. "I-I never wanted you to know. Didn't want you to worry about me losing control like that around you. Not after everything you went through". Rich said. "But all it takes is the right situation, the right mindset and boom. I'm the monster they think I am".

"I think you're missing the important thing here..." Clyde spoke up. Everyone in the room turned to him waiting for the point. "You stopped yourself. You think you're a bad guy, that you'll lose control...but you were in control and you didn't do anything. You left and nothing happened".

"And whose to say I won't lose control the next time? And for that matter why are you here? didn't you steal your friend's girl? Man some best friend, am I right?" Rich said. "Hey don't be like that, he's just trying to help you". Lincoln scolded. "Oh like I've helped you so many times? And what do I have to show for it huh? A missing arm, one eye, and loads of wonderful nightmares". Rich joked.

"Look I get what you guys are trying to do but my mind is made up. I'm a broken mess of a person who is better off in the ground. So you're all welcome to stay here tonight but tomorrow I'd like you to leave". Rich tiredly said as he slumped his way to the couch. "We're not done here Rich. You don't get to just checkout that easy". Lincoln claimed.

"Oh we're done Lincoln. I don't really see a point to all of this anymore, I doubt anything you can say is going to change that". Rich sullenly stated.

Lincoln didn't know what to do at this point, it seemed like nothing he was saying was getting through to Richard. The white-haired teen didn't know what else he could do to help him. Seeing that his friend was about ready to pass out on the couch, Lincoln figured they weren't going to get anywhere else tonight. "Come on guys, let me show you where everything is at, looks like we're done...for now".

"Sleep tight everyone, and Lincoln don't let the Jim bugs bite". Richard jokingly called out before beginning to doze off.

Lincoln frowned at that comment, he didn't really appreciate his friend's little jab at his nightmares.

"I think it's just the booze talking bro, we can try again in the morning". Luna said as her brother led the group down the hall. "Yeah, maybe..." Lincoln replied.

With only two rooms to divide among the four of them, Lincoln and Clyde took the former's old room. While Jordan slept in Richard's room and Luna opted to sleep on one of the couches in the living room to keep an eye on Rich and make sure he didn't kill himself while they slept.

While the others ate dinner before heading off to bed, Richard was already deep in a drunken slumber.

* * *

The next morning Richard hazily rose from his sleep, his head pounding and wondering just what happened the night before. Before his eyes had adjusted to the dim lights of the bunker, the smell of food crossed his nostrils. Looking over the back of the couch, Rich saw Luna in the kitchen making breakfast, it looked like she was the only other one up.

Richard groaned as he held the side of his head, his mind was pounding and he knew it was because he went a little overboard with the drinking the night before. "I hope you don't mind, I decided to make something for everyone. Kinda used a bunch of your stuff, sorry". Richard lightly laughed. "It's alright. So...How bad was I last night?" Rich groaned out as he slowly got up from the couch to make his way to the table.

Luna grimaced at his question, wondering just how much he remembered from last night. "Um, not that great to be honest. You weren't too eager for our help last night". Rich awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, sorry about anything I might have said against any of you. I uh...wasn't in the best of moods". Richard apologized.

"Well hopefully when the others get up, we can have the discussion again. This time with a reasonably sober person". Luna jested. As if on cue, both bed-room doors opened and the three kids stepped out into the hall.

Once Rich met eyes with Lincoln, the young teen turned his head as the three made their way to the table.

"Before anyone says anything, I just wanted to apologize for how I might've acted last night. I don't really like how I get when I drink. Which is why I don't do it often". Rich said. "So, you ready to resume our conversation from last night?" Lincoln said, deciding to get right to the point.

Sighing in defeat, Richard figured he knew what the conversation was. He remembered fragments of it from the previous night, but the man didn't know if he was really ready to have it again. "Sure, but I don't know if you'll get a different outcome Lincoln". Rich confessed. "Well I'd still like the chance to try".

As Luna set plates down in front of everyone, the group tried their best to convince Richard to come back to Haven and give them one more chance to change things. "Look, I really appreciate what you guys are trying to do here, honestly I do. But I just don't see the point in trying. It's not going to work". Richard said.

"You're only saying that because you think they can't change. And because you want it to all be over, to take the easy way out...but I'm not going to let you do that. We aren't". Lincoln said. "Lincoln's right, if you give the people the chance to know the real you then you'll have nothing to worry about". Luna added. "But they will...they'll always worry about what I might do". Rich countered. "Not forever, just continue to show them that they have nothing to fear. That you're just a normal guy with an...abnormal attraction. Hell you like adults too right? Maybe if you settled down with someone it might ease their minds". Jordan suggested.

"Guys...I'm just tired alright. tired of it all, tired of this constant battle with myself. Tired of feeling like an outcast, just...tired. I really don't see the point in moving forward when the future doesn't really hold much for me anyway". Rich said. But after looking at the defeated faces of those around the table, he decided to give them the chance.

"But I tell you guys what, I have a deal in mind". Rich said. "I'll go back with you guys..." Rich started, earning a smile from Lincoln. "But we'll put it to a vote and if they vote on not letting me stay, then I'm gone. And you let me do what I planned on doing last night". Rich added.

"But-" Lincoln tried to protest before being interrupted by Rich. "No buts. Either you take this deal or I don't go at all, and I off myself at the earliest chance I get". After a moment of silent contemplation, Lincoln slowly nodded his head. "Good, then we'll head out after breakfast, and we can take a car with some supplies so I can get some brownie points with Haven hehe". Rich said, with the table chuckling at his comment.

After breakfast the group gathered up a few rucksacks of supplies and loaded them into a truck Rich had parked a couple houses down. He had it in case he ever had to leave the bunker in an emergency. "Alright, let's give this place one more go. Whatever happens...happens. Before we head out I do want to say thank you, to all of you".

"No thanks necessary". Lincoln smiled in reply as Rich took the vehicle out of park and started making his way towards Haven.

* * *

**Well there we go. Richard gets to live...for now. Will their gamble on the citizens of Haven work in their favor? Who knows. As I said, we're about 75% of the way through this story. Probably about 5-10 more chapters at best. The original way I planned this story out has changed since I've written it but the end goal is still the same. **

**And be on the lookout for a one-shot I got the idea for a couple days ago, should have that out within a few weeks and it'll appeal to those of you into Loudcest. **


	11. Not The Devil

**Hello dear readers! Hope y'all staying safe out there. Only so many chapters left in this story before it's all over.**

** As I said in my other story, don't expect any more updates from me for the next month or so until I get everything moved into my new place. Now before we get into this chapter I just want to apologize if it sounds a little preachy in parts, I know most of my stories have the same theme in them and I sometimes feel like I beat people over the head with it but This'll be the last time I go into this much detail on it.**

** But I also feel like it's a subject that doesn't get properly discussed much and as someone who suffers from the same problems as Richard in this story, I feel like it'll help to get this side of things out there and open up more civilzed, informed discussions. **

**Now without further ado, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Not The Devil **

**August 28th, 2020 **

The sun rose on a day Richard didn't think he would see. The only reason he was there to see it was because of his friend Lincoln. Between the Loud boy and his sister and Lincoln's two friends, Rich decided he'd give his life one more chance. Rich didn't know if it was fate or some dumb luck but they showed up just before he was going to pull the trigger on his life. And on the same day he was born.

Richard and the group had just finished packing up a truck that the man was keeping in case his bunker became inhabitable. "Alright guys, even though the roads are kind of packed with abandoned cars and other debris we should still get there by sundown. Unless we take any breaks or we have to find an alternative road of course".

Once he was sure they didn't leave anything important, everyone got into the truck and Richard started driving the vehicle out of the neighborhood.

Even though his friend had agreed to go on living for now, Lincoln knew that it would only be temporary if the people of Haven decided he needed to stay gone. The teen wanted to make sure that even if that happened, that Richard would still go on living in spite of it. Since the group were trapped in a truck on a day long drive, Lincoln figured he'd try again and get Richard to see that his life was worth living.

"So Rich, we never really finished our conversation from earlier". Lincoln started. Richard glanced into the rear view mirror, locking eyes with Lincoln before turning them back to the road. "Well I figured all had been said that needed to be. And I think we should just leave things where they are for now". Rich said as he turned the wheel to avoid some walkers stumbling around the road.

"But we shouldn't, because if this doesn't actually work then I don't want you killing yourself over it. There's more to life than what you won't have because of Haven. And besides they'll still let you come and go for visits I'm sure". Lincoln argued.

"Lincoln look its...ugh, it's more than just what's been going on recently okay? This is been something that's been building for most of my life. There's been so much bullshit and so many obstacles that I'm just over it all". Richard dejectedly explained. "The only thing keeping me going is my family, but honestly they've gotten along just fine without me around so what does it matter?" He asked.

"Your life matters Rich. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, how many other people out there could say the same? You aren't a bad guy at all, no matter what may go on in your head". Lincoln replied. "Well maybe I am Linc. But it still doesn't change the fact that there isn't really much reason for this good guy to stick around any longer. I just don't see a point in it all anymore". Richard replied.

"Okay I could just keep getting everyone in here more depressed or we could both just agree to disagree. If it makes you feel any better...I'm starting to come back to my senses so even if this goes wrong...I'm not gonna do anything rash for a little while alright?" Rich said as he hoped to convince his friend he'd be alright for the time being no matter the outcome of their journey. "Yeah okay. But this still isn't the end of our conversation". Lincoln declared. "Wouldn't have it any other way dude". Rich replied.

* * *

After driving for half the day, the group was on the main road back to Haven, with only fifteen miles left on their trip.

"Should make it back to Haven by sundown, just in time for dinner too". Rich said as he kept driving towards the town. But after a couple minutes the group noticed a flare go off in the distance.

"That's a signal used by the runner groups. It usually means they're in danger and need help...oh my god, it could be Lynn!" Luna exclaimed as she turned back to look at her brother. As much as Rich wanted to just let the girl fend for herself, believing she was fully capable of doing so, Rich figured she might not be alone and knew they needed to help.

"I see a dirt road up ahead. Looks like it might lead to wherever they're at". Rich commented. He sped up and got to the exit, turning off and cruising down the path. Making sure to slow down so the vehicle didn't draw too much attention. After a few minutes of slowly following the trail, the group saw some type of warehouse through the foliage to their right. "Looks like the flare came from this building, whoever sent it must be trapped inside". Rich said.

Cutting the engine, the man began scouting the place out, seeing that there were a few walkers stumbling their way through a hole in the side of the building. "Alright here's how this is going to go. Me and Clyde are going to head inside and find whoever is in there and bring em out. You three are gonna stay here and guard the truck". Rich explained.

"What? No let me help you guys. It could be my sister in there anyways". Lincoln complained. "Yeah but I need at least two people to guard the supplies here and You're the one I trust the most to do so. But I also don't want to leave two kids alone out here so Luna here gonna stay behind with you two". Rich argued back. Knowing his friend had a point, Lincoln sat back in his seat. "Alright fine". He pouted.

Rich and Clyde got out of the truck and slowly crept up to the building.

"Alright, I don't know how many are inside or what we're exactly dealing with in here so I need you to stay on my ass and follow my lead okay?" Rich ordered. "Copy. I'll follow your lead". Clyde answered back. Rich took his pistol out and took out his prosthetic hand with a small blade attached to it, replacing his everyday hand he usually kept on.

"Damn. That's cool!" Clyde whispered as he admired the man's fake hand. "Thanks, Lincoln made it for me actually. It's certainly come in handy". Rich jested, chuckling lightly at his own pun. Clyde just rolled his eyes in response as the two quietly entered the structure through the hole in the wall. The pair began making their way through the warehouse, with aisles of racking filled with random crates and supplies. "Might have to come back here once we get done. Could be useful stuff here". Clyde said but Richard quickly shushed him in response before tilting his head in the direction ahead of them.

The man spotted a few walkers in front of them and pointed them out to Clyde as the pair moved up to take them out.

Before the walkers noticed them, Richard sunk his knife into the skull of one of the undead while Clyde took out the one to it's right. Rich hurriedly removed his knife from the first walker and moved to the third, kicking it's legs out and stabbing it in the head while it was down. "Keep your eyes peeled for more and stay quiet". Rich ordered as the pair continued to make their way through the building.

The two separated small groups of walkers from the larger amount piling up together and steadily took them out before any of the others could notice. Rich took notice of how many were left and still didn't like their odds, he usually avoided groups of walkers like this, that bordered on being herds.

As the pair moved deeper into the warehouse Clyde spotted Lynn and Bobby trapped in a room on the far side of the building. "I see them! Over there on the other end". Clyde whispered to Richard as the man looked to where the teen was pointing. They could see walkers pounding on the door, trying to bust it down and get to the pair inside.

"Okay umm, here's the plan. I'm going to make a distraction and try to lead as many of them as I can back out the way we came. Once the coast is clear, or you think you can handle whatever is left, make your way over to that room and help them out". Rich said. "But what about you? How are you going to get back to the truck and not lead them back here?" Clyde asked. "Don't worry I got it figured out. Just make sure you all get back to the others as soon as possible". Rich replied.

The man took a moment to remove the suppressor he had on his carbine and made his way to the middle of the warehouse. "Hey assholes! Over here!" Rich shouted as he fired half of his magazine into the small herd in front of him.

The gunshots rang out and echoed across the entire building, drawing the attention of most of the undead. Only a few stragglers remained by the door as Richard made his way to the exit with the group of walkers. Once Clyde figured they were far enough away, and there were only a small few left by Lynn and Bobby, the teen made his way over to the room and took out a few of the walkers.

Seeing that Clyde needed help, Lynn rushed out of the room and assisted him in taking out the last of the walkers left inside.

"Clyde what are you doing here!?" Lynn asked. "I'm here to rescue you, well not just me. I got your sister Luna and Lincoln with me too, so is Jordan and Richard". Clyde informed her. "Rich!? Why the hell is he here?" She angrily questioned. "Later Lynn. How are you two? Is Bobby alright?" Clyde quickly questioned, wanting to know how bad of a situation they were in.

"Well the idiot over here wasn't paying attention to where he was going and tripped over some debris on the ground, and ended up falling into some racking, knocking it down. That alerted the walkers we were trying to avoid nearby and now Bobby's leg is messed up". Lynn explained. "We were gonna try to wait them out in here but knew they wouldn't go away and would get in eventually. So I sent up the flare through that hole in the ceiling'. She finished as she pointed towards a small hole in the roof above them.

Once Lynn and Clyde helped Bobby limp his way out of the warehouse, the three made their way to where Rich had parked the truck.

"Alright, let's get Bobby in the back and then we'll drive back to Haven". Lynn said. But Clyde just looked at her in disbelief.

"Leave? No we're waiting here till Rich gets back, and besides he has the keys". Clyde informed her. "So then I'll hot wire the damn thing, we need to get out of here before more walkers show up". Lynn argued. Seeing his sister and friends making their way over to the vehicle, Lincoln got out and helped get Bobby into the bed of the truck.

Lynn tried to continue arguing that they should just leave but everyone else in the group voted on staying, with Luna making sure her sporty sister didn't try to wire the truck.

After a few moments, the group could hear footsteps rushing towards them and looked towards the sound of the crunching leaves and branches to see Rich making his way to the truck. "Took out a bunch on my way back but there's still too many of them, time to go". Rich said, out of breath, as he jogged to the driver side of the vehicle and got in.

Clyde stayed in the truck bed with Bobby, checking to see if his leg was broken or just sprained while Lynn joined her brother and Jordan in the back seat.

"So what were you guys even doing out here?" Luna asked Lynn as she turned to face her sister in the back seat. Lynn just stared out the window, not giving her older sister an answer. "Don't tell me you two were looking for us? We said we'd be back in a few days! We had it handled". Luna yelled. "Obviously not if this freak is coming back with us".

Rich frowned as he shook his head. "Alright, that's it". He grumbled as he slammed on the brakes and stopped in the middle of the main road. "Just what is your problem with me Lynn? Is it really just my terrible attractions that offend you or is it something else?" Rich shouted at her as he turned to face her. Everyone in the truck just stared at the man.

"It's not-" Lynn started before Rich angrily cut in again. "Then just what is it exactly? Cause until you learned that little fact about me we were getting along just fine". The girl remained silent as she turned her head away from the man and went back to staring out the window. "Alright you don't wanna talk about it, that's fine. But I simply ask that you act civil around me. You can still hate my damn guts but just don't be such a damn bitch about it all". Rich said as he shook his head and continued driving towards Haven.

* * *

Once the group arrived, Rich helped Bobby limp his way to the Doctor's residence while the rest of the group helped unload the supplies in the back of the vehicle. There was an awkward silence as the five grabbed all the supplies and began carrying them to the supply building.

After Richard's blow up in the truck, no one had said a thing. Lynn looked like she was in deep thought while lugging two rucksacks full of food and medicine through the town. Her brother and sister kept glancing between each other and their sporty sister, wondering just what the other was thinking.

Once the supplies had been dumped in the supply room to be inventoried, Lincoln cleared his throat, getting his two sister's attention. "Can I speak to you two outside?" He asked while his two friends finished unpacking the other bags.

Luna and Lynn followed their brother outside and once they were away from any eavesdroppers, Lincoln let them know why he pulled them away.

"Okay I was planning on dropping it but I really want to know too. What exactly ticks you off when it comes to my friend?" He asked as he directed his gaze towards Lynn. "Other than keeping that little secret about himself, and obviously for good reason, he has done nothing wrong since coming here and has been a big help not just to me and others but to the town as a whole as well".

"I'm not talking about this. I just don't like him, what does it matter why?". Lynn asked as she crossed her arms. "It matters cause the dude just wants to be civil around you. But you being so damn hostile makes that difficult. Maybe if we knew the reason we could ease that tension a bit". Luna jumped in. "Alright fine, it's a lot of things okay? And nothing he does is ever going to change the way I feel about him so there's no point in any of this". Lynn stated.

"You're jealous aren't you?" Lincoln accusingly asked her. Scoffing, Lynn shook her head. "Jealous? What do I have to be jealous of from him?" She asked back.

"That he saved me and you didn't. You probably think I like him more than you girls don't you? And then you come to find out about his attractions and that was just the final straw right? It got you even more mad that I was friends with someone like him?" Lincoln accused. "That-no I...look he's just a sick freak and I don't want to even be within a mile of people like him. Let alone a couple houses away! He should just go back to where you guys found him and die". Lynn shouted. "Seems like you struck a nerve bro". Luna said to Lincoln as the boy looked at Lynn in disbelief.

"Looks like I got my answer. I get it Lynn, really. But please, I'm just asking you to leave him alone and stop instigating attacks and shit against him. He just wants to live here with his family and help rebuild some form of civilization. So let him be". Lincoln argued. "Fine, he stays out of my way and I'll stay out of his". Lynn said in annoyance before storming off towards their house.

"We should probably head back too, got a big day tomorrow and I'm sure we'll need our sleep for it". Luna suggested as she slowly began following Lynn towards the house. Lincoln nodded and followed her as well.

* * *

The next day, everyone in the town, excluding a few guards posted around the perimeter, gathered in the town hall for some meeting. No one was told the nature of said meeting but a few people already knew what was going on.

Once everyone had found a seat, Steve Hartwell stood from his seat and got the attention of the people. "So I'm sure you're all wondering why we called this meeting today on such short notice. Well it wasn't on account of any of us actually...Someone here though simply wanted a few minutes of your time". He said as he gave the cue for his step-son to join the meeting.

"Hey everyone, now before some of you decide to rush up here and beat me I'd like to explain why I came back". After pausing for a moment to see if anyone was going to cause a disturbance, Rich continued speaking.

"Now most of you may know who I am, but for those who don't my name is Richard Jones. I was a resident here for a little over a month before a few incidents made me realize I should leave. But I'm back now to, hopefully, make sure no more incidents happen". Richard explained. "All I'm asking for is at least five minutes of your time to explain my side of things, and then by the end of this meeting...you will all vote on whether I should stay or leave".

The young man took in a deep breath as he prepared to defend himself to a room full of townspeople who he barely had any time to get to know.

"So for those of you in here who don't know why I left, which would be surprising given everything that happened. I am a minor attracted person, more commonly known as a pedophile. Yes, now before you all paint those pictures in your heads of me in a white van and trench coat preying on your children, let me tell you the reality". Richard began.

"I have these attractions to children yes, as well as adults, but I have never acted on and will never act on these desires I have. You all equate pedophile with child molester when that simply isn't a fact. I was born with an orientation I didn't want, that I didn't choose, but I can, and have chosen what to do with those feelings". Richard took pause as he looked around the room to see if his words were having any affect at all. "You all think I'm some devil who will just wait for the right moment to take your children but I am not like those people you see on TV. I have a code and ideals that I will never betray. All I want to do is help people and be as good a man as I possibly can. That's all I've ever strived to do".

"Look no further than the companion I showed up here with, Lincoln Loud. Over a year ago I saved him from a gang of bad people and until we got here, I was alone with him for a year". Richard said, hoping this last argument will convince any people still ready to bash his lights in.

"Lincoln, while we were alone, did I ever force myself on you? Try to manipulate or coerce you into any type of relationship at all?" Richard asked the teen.

Lincoln stood up from his seat and cleared his throat before answering. "N-No, never". He replied.

"And while you were traveling with me, did I ever lie to you, or hide my real feelings from you?" Richard questioned. "No, you were always straight with me about everything". Lincoln answered back. "And last thing. Do you feel safe when I'm around? Do you trust me?"

Knowing that he should be more descriptive for this answer Lincoln took a moment to think of his answer.

"N-not when we first met. It wasn't until I really got to know you that I could trust you at all. And it was months before I really knew I could be safe with you". Lincoln answered back. "Well alright then". Richard took a deep breath as he scanned the room and realized he had really said all that he could say, but decided on some closing words. "Look ladies and gents. I'm not standing here asking for your love, friendship, hell even your respect. I'm simply asking to live here peacefully with my family and help you rebuild civilization".

"Because that's what this place represents right? The start of a new world, a world better than the one we had before this apocalypse. Now I guess if there's not any questions...feel free to come up here and cast your votes".

After the 67 residents had written their decision on a piece of paper, the council member Heather took all the votes out and tallied them up. "Based on the amount of votes we have here, it looks like 39 for Richard to stay and 28 for him to leave". Some of Richard's family breathed a sigh of relief as well as Lincoln, glad that his friend would be allowed to stay.

"Well that's a shame..." Richard said as he stepped back up to the front of the room to address the crowd.

"I wasn't simply basing my choice here on the totals. I was also seeing the divide between the two and I feel like the margin between the two sides is too small for comfort. So if that many of you still feel I should leave...then I'm gone". Richard said, defeated. "What!? No!" Lincoln shouted out as he stood up and began making his way to Richard. "W-what kind of bullshit is that? You got more votes to stay". Lincoln exclaimed as he questioned his friend.

"Yes but too many people still want me gone. So I'm going to leave". Richard answered back. "No. w-we both know what that means. I'm not letting you quit so easily. Let me talk to them". Lincoln suggested. "No. One: I'm sure it won't do anything and two: I'm not having you say what I know you're going to say in front of everyone. You don't need to unload all your baggage in front of them for me". Richard said as he laid a hand on Lincoln shoulder.

"It's my choice to make, and if it helps you stay here and not kill yourself then I'm going to do it". Lincoln stated.

"Whatever. It won't matter anyway, I'll see you outside when you're done". Richard said in annoyance as he stormed out of the town hall, being followed by Luna on his way out.

* * *

"What was that dude? Just because so many of them still voted for you to leave, that's it? More of them want you to stay. Are you just doing this so you can check out early?" Luna asked as she stood beside him on the steps to the town hall. Breathing out a dejected sigh, Richard sat down as he looked her in the eyes. "It's more than that Luna. If that many people still want me gone, then who knows what they'll do to make sure it happens. They'll kill me or attack my family to make me leave. I can't let that happen". Richard answered back.

"And now your brother is in there telling those people what we went through, what he suffered through and I know what it's going to do. Nothing. Nothing but change their view of him and cause him to get weird, pitying looks for the rest of his life. He shouldn't be doing that, especially not for me". A hard slap sent Rich's head to the left, the stinging sensation burning on his cheek.

Rich turned to look at Luna. "Look dude, yeah it probably won't change anything, but stop thinking that you aren't worth it. From what I know about you, from just spending time with you and what Lincoln's said, You are one of the kindest people he's known. Always ready to help anyone no matter what it does to you. So let someone else be that for you for once in your life".

Richard lightly chuckled to himself. "You know, before all this shit went down in Haven...I was in a good place with all these feelings. And that scared me, that I was comfortable with who and what I was. I was scared of what it might lead to, the acceptance of it all. And that was all because of your brother. He got me to a point where I was content with everything and then I guess because of everyone here...I felt like I was just heading towards the "Inevitable" that I might offend. I forgot who I really was". Richard said as he looked up to the sky.

"But then you all came to me at the bunker...and I started remembering all that I had done, all that I still could do. And everything I hadn't done. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't want to kill myself even if I have to leave here, cause I know who I am, and I know I'm a good person". Rich finished as he turned and smiled at Luna.

The door opened, startling the two as Richard's mother, Meredith stepped out.

"It worked...he changed some of their minds. Only ten voted for you to go. Is that wider of a margin for you?" She asked her son. Richard turned back and looked at Luna. "Yeah...yeah I think that's good enough for me".

* * *

**Well it looks like Lincoln was the reason Rich was allowed to stay, but does that mean all will be well within Haven's walls? Will the people who still want Richard gone just let him stay? Tune in next time to find out. **

**As I said earlier there's only a few chapters left in this story. We probably got about 5 left before the end. This trilogy has been a little passion project of mine and I hope you all have enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. I thank you all for your comments, favs and follows. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you next time. **


	12. Start of something new

**Hello dear readers. So I got some good news and bad news. Good news is that I have a new chapter for you. Bad news is I'm going to be ending this story earlier than anticipated. I will only have one more chapter after this one.  
My heart just hasn't been in it like it used to. This was the story that got me into writing in the first place but now, well I just think I need to move on, It hasn't turned out as I imagined it in some places and I think it's best if I just end it instead of dragging it out unnecessarily. **

**But I still want to deliver some closure on this story instead of just abandoning it all together. So don't worry, I'm still going to end it the same way I intended, and I'll briefly touch upon some of the plot points I'm now skipping to end this story. Not sure when I'll have the last chapter up but I should be done sometime next month. But for now, I hope you all enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

**Start of something new**

** November 13th, 2020**

It had been a few months since the town voted on Richard's request to stay in Haven. A few weeks went by with no attacks and the people treating Rich like an actual human instead of the monster they thought he was. With things going in his favor, Richard felt like he should show his appreciation and brought a few people with him to the bunker to take most of the supplies stashed there.

He figured he'd keep some stuff hidden of course, in case people's opinion of him changed, but he offered most of what he had.

With it being the middle of November now, all seemed like it was on the up and up for the townspeople of Haven. New renovations had started, the walls had been extended to make room for new buildings and the crops and farms were yielding plentiful results. They couldn't have gotten as much done as quickly as they have without the supplies and help from the man they shunned mere months ago.

Having a day off from the construction work, Richard was relaxing at the house he shared with his mom and stepdad. It was past ten in the morning and the man was trying to figure out what to do today, the people he usually hung out with were all working today so it was just him, alone with his thoughts. Rich thought back to how his life almost ended a couple months back.

If it hadn't had been for Lincoln's timely intervention, Rich would've left the earth the same day he was born to it. But even beyond that, Lincoln helped in another way, convincing the naysayers in Haven to let Richard stay.

* * *

The meeting had been done with for over an hour now and Richard wondered what Lincoln had said to convince almost all the people who voted for his eviction to change their minds. He found the boy near his house and went over to find out. "Hey Lincoln!" Rich called out to get his attention.

"Just what did you say in there to convince the others?" He asked the white-haired child.

"I just told them about our journey. From the moment we met till we showed up here. I told them about your hand, and about just how honest you've been with me since the beginning". Lincoln answered back with a smile. "And hey, since the council declared you a permanent resident of Haven, the people are gonna be less likely to attack you because they'll be thrown in jail".

"Yeah. Guess I'll think about getting a place of my own once one of the new places get built. Maybe take some heat away from my family in case anyone does try anything". Rich said.

"Well Lincoln, I still don't like that you had to unload some of your baggage in front of the whole town, hopefully they don't start treating you differently. But I am very thankful to you for doing so. I think we're even now when it comes to helping each other". Rich told Lincoln as he smiled at him. "Does this mean you don't want to kill yourself anymore?" Lincoln cautiously asked him.

Looking to the side in a moment of consideration, Rich chuckled lightly before turning his head back to face him. "Well let's just say I'll be focusing more on living my life now". Rich replied. Lincoln gave a warm smile in response and went in for a hug, one which Rich happily returned.

"I think I'll take some of the people here to get a bunch of the supplies from the bunker. A sign of good faith and hopefully it gets them to trust me faster". Rich explained as he broke the hug. "Yeah I think that'll be good, and in case you're wondering about my family...it seems like everyone but Lynn has come around to your side. Even mom. But they still want to talk to you later. Soooo, wanna come over for dinner tonight?" Lincoln asked as he anxiously rubbed the back of his neck.

"So long as it's not just an excuse to poison me, sure". Rich answered as he laughed.

Later that evening, the Loud family sat down for dinner, joined by their guest Richard. "Um, thanks for having me over Mrs. Loud...I appreciate the hospitality". Richard said as the matriarch of the family sat down a few chairs from him at the head of the table. "It's no trouble Richard, I wanted the chance to ask you some questions and I figured this was the best way to make up for what a couple of my daughters caused as well". Rita replied.

"I'd like to personally apologize for starting all of this in the first place". Lucy spoke up as she looked to Rich. "I-It's fine Lucy, I'm actually kinda glad it got out in the open anyways. That way there's no hiding anything from you guys or anyone else here". Rich told her.

"Since your mother has already told me about some of your life before the apocalypse, I'd like to ask you about life after it". Rita said as she picked up her fork to start eating. "Well ask away, as Lincoln can tell you I'm an open book". Rich smiled back at her. "Why did you leave your family when all of this started? Why not go to them?" Rita asked her guest.

"Well in all honesty, I started to go to my mom's place...but then, there was this kid getting chased by one of the infected. No one was doing a damn thing so I got out of my car and killed it. Started making my way to my mom's on foot, but the screams and cries for help...I felt a need to do something". Rich explained. "So after that...I kinda just made the selfish decision to make a new start for myself. Go be some adventuring hero killing walkers and saving people".

"Hmpf nerd..." Lynn grumbled out as she stuffed food in her mouth.

"Anyway, it wasn't all great, I made mistakes along the way. Lost some people I tried to help...found the bunker a few months after the apocalypse and then...I found Lincoln". Rich said.

"And what made you want to go through these heroics? why go through so much when it came to my son?" Rita asked. "Yeah like, why'd you cut off your hand to save him? Was there nothing else you could do?" Leni added.

"I did it because...I needed to prove to not just myself, but others that...that someone like me could be good. That's why. And as for Lincoln, well I saw what was being done to him and I couldn't stand by and let it happen. I needed to do everything in my power to stop them". Rich answered.

"I see a lot of myself in Lincoln, before I started becoming jaded and...before...well before a lot of things. That's why I put so much effort in protecting him". Rich finished. "You said you were attracted to adults as well...how much compared to...someone like my younger siblings?" Lori asked. "Outside of a couple exceptions, my...attractions to kids is purely lust, no real romantic feelings there. Whereas with adults, its all there…But I have never been in any relationship, girl or guy to find out how well it all works out". Richard admitted.

"Never even kissed a girl or nothin?" Luna asked him. Rich just shook his head.

"Lincoln tells me that you put everyone else before yourself, even if they've hurt you in the past. If that statement is true...then I guess I won't have anymore issues with you hanging around him or my daughters for now. But I swear to go-" Rita began saying before Rich cut her off.

"I assure you Mrs. Loud, I will end my own life before I am the cause of any hurt to any of your family". Rich told her. The matriarch smirked at him before going back to eating dinner. "Well alright, now eat up. I made sure to avoid anything you're allergic to". She said to him as Richard smiled back at her and started to dig into his food.

* * *

Richard was pulled from his reminiscing by a knock from the front door.

Being the only one home, Richard got up and headed to the front door. Opening it, Richard was greeted by Luna awkwardly waving at him. "Hey dude". She said and Rich greeted her back.

"Oh hey Luna, what's up?" Richard asked her as he stood in the doorway. "N-Nothing much. Juts wondering if you wanted to have another jam session?" She answered back and it was then that Rich noticed the guitar case sitting on the ground next to her. "Yeah sure! Got nothing else really going on anyway. Come on in, follow me up to my room". Rich beckoned the rocker as he took her guitar case and carried it upstairs.

After going through some songs on Luna's playlist, the girl set her guitar down and sighed, drawing the attention of Richard. "Something wrong Luna?" he asked her. "Why is it you never tried to find someone to be with? You said you've never been in a relationship before, but you never told us why?" She asked in return, causing Rich to sit there in a stunned silence, not really expecting that question.

"Well it's for a few reasons honestly. It all kind of goes back to the low self-esteem, not really feeling like I deserved it and not thinking anyone would want to be with someone like me". Rich told her. "And I didn't want to risk hurting someone I might come to care a lot for by trying anything out. So I tried to be alright with being a loner for the rest of my days instead". Rich said as he finished his answer.

Luna looked at him with sad eyes, feeling bad that he held such a poor opinion about himself. "And I mean...it goes beyond the fact that I have these attractions, I just...don't really feel like I'm a good person regardless sometimes. I feel like I wouldn't make the best boyfriend material I guess is what I'm say-" Rich was cut off mid sentence when Luna lunged forward and pressed her lips to his.

It took a couple seconds for Rich to register what was happening, but as soon as he did, he pushed the girl away.

"L-Luna what the hell? You're seventeen and I-I..." Rich stuttered out as he tried to figure out why Luna was starting to laugh. "What's funny about this?" He asked her. "Dude, you realize my birthday was two days ago right?" Luna said between her laughs.

"O-Oh, sorry I forgot about it. Wait...so that means you're eighteen now right?" Rich asked as he felt himself relax a bit more. Luna nodded in response.

"Why though? I-I mean, not to keep up the self-deprecation here but why me?" He asked her. "Because you're a better man than you realize and I...well I've been meaning to find someone for some time now". Luna answered back. "After...after I lost my girlfriend Sam soon after this apocalypse started, I kinda closed myself off to the possibility of finding someone again. Even though she encouraged me to move on".

"And now...after really getting to know you, and seeing who you are inside, I could imagine plenty of worse options. So, how was your first kiss?" Luna asked the man who was still slightly red in the face and hasn't moved an inch from his spot. "Well would ya care for another?" She asked with a smirk.

"I-I don't know Luna...You're...you're still about seven years younger than me. Not to mention you're my best friend's sister and I'm sure you're mom would kill me..." Rich was going to list off more reasons of why this was a bad idea but was shushed by Luna's finger on his lips.

"Okay dude one: I came to Lincoln with this already, and he even mentioned you like me the best out of our sisters. He's cool with it. And two: I'm an adult, and I know what I'm doing here. So stop coming up with reasons to ruin this for yourself and just go with the flow".

There was a small moment of silence between the two as Rich looked into her eyes, looking to be weighing his options.

With a determined nod, Richard smirked slightly before leaning forward and gently pressing his lips to Luna's. The two stayed like that for a moment before Luna put more passion behind the kiss and pushed Richard against the bean bag chair. "So what do you say? You up for seeing where this goes?" Luna asked Rich as she rested a hand on his chest. "Y-Yes. I'd like that very much". He answered back as he pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

**December 25****th****, 2020**

It was Christmas time in Haven and everyone was taking the time to celebrate the holidays. Having spent the morning with his family, Richard headed over to the Loud House to spend time with his girlfriend Luna and her family. _"__Spend time with my girlfriend...that's something I never thought I'd get to say". _Rich thought to himself as he walked up to the front door.

Richard and Luna had been seeing each other for over a month and so far, both had never been happier. Luna since the apocalypse began and Richard has felt the best he has in his entire life.

Rich knocked on the door, and was quickly greeted by Luna herself, who immediately lit up and lunged into Richard's arms, the two shared a kiss as Lynn walked by and huffed in annoyance. "Get a room you two". Lynn said as she kept on walking. "Oh don't be so jealous Lynn, you'll find someone soon too!" Rich called out to her as she flipped him the bird.

Luna and Rich join the rest of the Loud family, Bobby and Ronnie-Anne included, in the living room. "Hey guys and gals, merry Christmas". Rich says as he enters the room with an arm draped over Luna's shoulder. "Hi Rich. How you doing?" Lincoln asked as eh greeted his friend. Smiling widely, Rich looks over to him. "I'm doing great dude, I'm glad to be here with all of you".

"I actually got something for you all while I was out on one of my runs". Rich said as he handed Lincoln a small box wrapped in red paper. "This is just a little something for the whole family, I hope you guys like it". Rich said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Sitting down next to Luna on the couch, Rich watched as Lincoln opened the gift he got them.

Taking the lid off the box, Lincoln removed some of the paper wrapped around the item to see it was a picture frame. With multiple pictures in it. "I noticed the lack of family photos around the house...so I picked up a couple when I went on that extended run a week back". Richard explained.

Lincoln was stunned, he had a big smile on his face as he looked to his mom and showed her the collage of pictures. The boy wiped a stray tear from his eye as he watched Rita stare wide-eyed at the pictures.

After taking a moment to cry herself, Rita looked over to the man. "Richard...this...this is very thoughtful of you. A-and I really appreciate it. I'm sure we all do". Rita said as she showed the rest of the family the photos. Even Lynn couldn't help but smile when she saw the picture of her family all together in the middle of the collage.

A couple hours after dinner and Luna asked Rich if he would join her on a walk. One which he happily agreed to.

"Sorry I went a little all out on your family's gift and juts got you a few CD's hehe". Rich lightly chuckled as he walked the streets with Luna, holding her hand. "Oh it's alright dude, I know that just means you'll try twice as hard next year". Luna said as both shared a laugh. "If it wasn't so damn cold this night would be perfect wouldn't it?" Luna commented to Rich as he nodded his head in agreement. "Well we could always go back to your place...or my place". Rich suggested.

"Let's head to yours for now, I think it's closer anyways". Luna answered as they walked through the snow.

* * *

After making back to Richard's house, the two headed up to his room and laid down in bed. "So Rich, you know what I just realized?" She asked him. "What?" He asked back. "I still didn't give you your gift..." Luna said as she sat up and took off her shirt. Richard leaned forward as he watched Luna bring her hands behind her back, finding the clasp on her bra and removing it as well.

Luna's cheeks were flushed as her boyfriend stared at her bare breasts, she just hoped he like them. "C-Can I?" Rich asked as cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson.

Nodding her head, Rich moved forward and gently placed his hand on her right breast. Giving it a few teasing squeezes before massaging it in his palm. "W-Wow, it feels so nice". Rich said as he leaned forward and kissed Luna while kneading her tit in his hand. "mmmhm. T-that feels good..." Luna groaned out as Rich continued to work her boob in his hand.

Smirking, Rich stopped making out with her to gently trail kisses down her neck and chest. Luna couldn't help the moans that escaped her mouth as Rich's lips ghosted over her sensitive areas. Making his way down to what he was looking for, Rich wrapped his lips around Luna's left nipple, gently suckling at her teat. "Oooh g-god Rich". Luna moaned out as the man sucked away at her left breast while rolling her right nipple in his hand.

"For someone who's still a virgin, you seem to know what you're doing". Luna said as Rich stopped teasing her. "Well I've seen a bunch, just never been able to put it into practice". Rich replied.

"Well it's my turn now". Luna said as she pushed Rich against the bed and took his shirt off, trailing kisses down his chest to his stomach. Stopping just at his navel, Luna smiled before bringing her hands to the zipper of his pants and undoing them. With nearly all of his clothes on the floor now, only one garment remained before he was entirely nude. And it was pitching a sizable tent. "I-I hope it's alright". Richard croaked out as he turned away from Luna in mild embarrassment.

"Well let's find out". Luna replied as she slipped her hands into the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down. Rich's erect cock sprang free from it's confines and pointed towards the ceiling. "I don't have anything to compare it to, but this doesn't look like anything to slouch at". Luna said before reaching her hand out and tenderly wrapping her hand around Rich's member.

Rich moaned out as Luna's warm, soft hand slowly stroked his shaft up and down. The rocker picked up the pace after a few moments and noticed a small bead of pre-cum leaking from the tip. "Looks like I'm not doing too bad a time for my first either". Luna chuckled before moving her head to the tip of Richard's dick.

Giving the shaft a few experimental licks, Luna then wrapped her mouth around the head of his cock, slowly engulfing the rod in her mouth. "Oooh f-fuck!" Richard nearly shouted out as Luna started blowing him. The man clasped his hand around his mouth to keep his moans down, he knew they weren't the only ones in the house. It being the man's first time, it didn't take long for him to reach his limit. "L-Luna...I'm close". Richard warned her as she just kept bobbing her head up and down.

"L-Luna Shit, I-I'm cumming!" He exclaimed as he blew his load in Luna's mouth. The girl only took so much before removing her mouth from Richard's dick, a bit more shooting in the air as he finished. "Damn dude, you came a lot there". Luna said as she couldn't help but laugh.

Panting, Richard looked up at her. "Oh yeah? Well let's see how you like it". Rich said as he grabbed hold of her waist and flipped her beneath him. The man brought his hand to her pants, not bothering to undo them before pulling them down her legs. Rich grinned and just tore the girl's panties off of her throwing them on the floor to join the rest of their clothes.

Looking down at Luna's untouched flower, Rich stared back up to her and smirked before bringing his face level with her pussy. Giving it a few teasing licks, Rich actually enjoyed the taste and started going to town on Luna's lower half. "Oh f-fuck Rich!" Luna nearly screamed as the man started eating away at her pussy. "Hehe, yeah you like that?" He rhetorically asked before taking his middle finger and slowly entering her. Luna moaned out as Rich started pumping his finger in and out of her cunt.

After adding another two fingers, Rich had Luna eating out of the palm of his hand, he could tell she was close. A couple minutes of fingering her and sucking on her breast and Luna was at her limit. "Rich I-I'm..." She panted out.

"Gonna what?". He mumbled as he continued sucking at her tit. "I-I-I'm gonna c-cum!" She exclaimed as Luna reached her climax.

Rich laid down next to Luna as she tried to regain her breathing. "A bit too much for you my lady?" Rich jokingly asked her. "S-Shut up you dork". She replied as she laid there, a sweating mess. "T-that was a great first time by the way". Rich told her as they both laid naked on the bed.

"Oh you think that was it? There's still one last part of your gift". Luna smirked as she threw her leg around and straddled Rich's waist. "But Luna I-I'm not wearing any protection". Rich cautioned her. "It's alright dude, I brought one for ya". She said as she picked up her pants and pulled a condom out of the back pocket.

"I see you were well prepared for tonight". Rich said. "I've been waiting for this all day actually". Luna replied with a smirk.

Wrapping the condom around Richard's cock, Luna guided it towards her entrance. "Y-You sure about this Luna?" Rich asked her with genuine concern. She just smiled down at him and kissed him. "Yes I'm sure, now lay back and enjoy this". She said as she slowly sank onto his length. "Ngh, damn. So tight". Rich groaned out as Luna gritted her teeth and tried to bear the pain as Rich's dick stretched her walls.

After a minute to get adjusted to the size, Luna started moving her hips back and forth, riding Rich's dick. "Oh god, it feels so fucking good!" Rich exclaimed as his hand rested on Luna's hip as she rode him.

Not wanting her to have all the fun, Rich got off the bed and pulled Luna so her legs were dangling off. Guiding his dick back to her entrance, Rich thrust forward and started pounding into her. "Oh yeah, f-fuck me Rich". Luna nearly shouted out as he picked up the pace, going faster and deeper than before. A few minutes later and Rich was at his limit again.

"L-Luna I'm-" Rich said before Luna interrupted him. "M-me too! Come on give it to me". A moment later and Rich climaxed for the second time that night, with Luna quickly following suit.

Collapsing on the spot next to her, Rich looked over to Luna and couldn't help but smile. Out of breath, Luna turned to him and asked him, "So how's it feel to lose that virginity?" She questioned.

"Best Christmas gift ever. Love you babe". The two shared a kiss before going to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Well there we go, Rich and Luna found love and are seeing how their relationship will work. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I look forward to showing you the ending when I get it completed. There will be a time-jump for the ending and I'll make sure I touch on any plot points that need closing up. **

**Until then, feel free to check out some of my other stories if you haven't and I'll see you all next time. **


	13. What was Missing

**Hello dear readers, I hope you're all doing well. I bring you the finale in the first story I started here. It's not gonna be how I originally envisioned it, but that's mainly on account of how I wrote previous events and errors on my part. But the overall message and tone of the story is still the same. I hope those of you that have been following this story from the beginning enjoy this ending. **

**I tried to include at least one mention of other events and try to close some loose ends that I didn't get to because of this early ending. Maybe in the future I'll re-write this trilogy into something better, but for now it's time to move on. **

* * *

**What Was Missing**

** September 20th, 2045**

It was a warm sunny day in Haven, barely a cloud in sight as the sun beat down on the neighborhood streets below. A boy in his mid-teens walked the down the side of the road, heading towards the house of someone who could help him with his problem.

The teen couldn't dare talk about this issue with his father, nor his mother, but if what the kids at his school were saying was true, then maybe this person he could trust. As the sun continued to drench the town in heat, the teen wiped some sweat from his brow and was thankful that he was almost at his destination.

After finally making it to the house he was looking for, the teen knocked on the door and patiently waited for a response.

"Just a minute". He heard a feminine voice call out from the other side of the door. A moment later and the teen was greeted by a familiar face, that of his aunt Luna. "Oh hey Ace, if you're looking for Grayson he's not here. He's at work right now but if you wanna come inside and wait?" Luna asked her nephew before she could tell he wasn't here to see her son.

"Or is there something else you needed?" Luna asked. "U-Um is Uncle Rich here? I wanted to talk to him about something". Ace replied, hoping the man had the day off like he thought he did.

"Oh, yeah Rich is upstairs. Come on in, I'll take you up". Luna said as she invited him in and closed the door behind him.

"Do you want anything to drink or you good?" She asked as they walked past the kitchen. "N-No thank you. I'm good". Ace meekly replied. The two made their way upstairs and down the hall towards the second door on the right. The teen could hear the faint sounds of voices and could immediately tell his uncle was watching some old action movie or playing some game.

"Knock, knock. You got a visitor dude". Luna said as she knocked on the open door to the bedroom.

Richard paused the game he was playing and looked back to his wife, noticing his nephew Ace standing next to her. "Oh hey, if it isn't my favorite nephew. What brings you by?" Rich asked as the boy shifted nervously next to his aunt, anxiously rubbing his arm. Rich could tell something was up and was now a little concerned. "Is everything alright Ace?" Rich questioned.

"I-I was just wondering if you and I could talk...alone?" Ace answered back as he shot a quick glance to his aunt. Rich just nodded and Luna took that as her cue to leave the two to chat. "I'll be downstairs if you two need anything. That drink offer still stands Luv, I know it's a scorcher out there". Luna called out as she walked down the hall and downstairs to the living room.

"Why don't you come on in and shut the door, tell me what's on your mind?" Rich said as he set his controller down and patted a spot next to him on the couch.

Ace sat down on the other end of the couch and set his hands in his lap, twiddling his thumbs. "Ace". Rich calmly said, trying to get the boy's attention. "Are you alright?" Richard asked again, once his nephew turned to face him. "I-I don't know...M-Maybe I shouldn't have come here". Ace quietly replied.

"Listen, as I always told your father, you can come to me about anything. I'm a listening ear here, ready to help however I can". Richard assured him, hoping it would allow the boy to open up more.

"Some kids were saying stuff at school. I-It was about me at first, then you...and dad. T-They..." Ace began, telling Rich about the bullies who cornered him after school the previous day.

* * *

Ace Loud was walking out of the Haven high-school when he was stopped by someone he really didn't want to see. "Well if it isn't the king dork himself, where you going Acey?" Larry Wheeler, the school bully, joined by his two cronies greeted. "I-I'm just going home, you know since school's over". Ace answered back. "Going home to be a loser with that messed up family of yours?" Larry asked.

"S-shut up. My family isn't messed up". Ace told the bully. "Oh really? Just look at your dad and uncle for starters. One's a mess and the other likes to go after little girls and boys. Hell, probably had some fun with your dad back when they were younger too. Hahaha". Larry laughed at something he had no idea about.

"That's not true! Take that back!" Ace commanded as he started getting mad. "Oh you don't know? I'm spitting facts here man, just ask your dad. Hell your whole family are just a bunch of screwed up losers. You're probably just like your uncle". Larry said. "That's probably the reason you ain't got a girl yet, they're all too old for you". Larry continued. "Hell I bet you and your uncle just sit in the same hiding spot by the elementary school and watch the kids. Then him and your dad tell you about the times they banged and you get off on it".

"Shut the fuck up! You fat-ass waste of space!" Ace shot back, not wanting to stand back anymore while him and his family were slandered.

"Waste of space huh? Let me show you what this 'waste of space' is capable of". Larry said as he cracked his knuckles. "There a problem here boys?" A voice called out from behind the group. The boys turned around to see Ace's aunt Lynn Loud standing there with her arms crossed.

"N-Nope! None at all ma'am. See you later Ace". Larry worriedly called out as him and his two buddies hurriedly walked away from the scene. "They giving you trouble again Ace? I told you to come to me if they bothered you again". Lynn said as she got close to her nephew. "I-It's nothing Aunt Lynn...really". Ace answered her as he turned his face from her to hide the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"Well it didn't sound like nothing from what I heard you say. You're lucky I don't tell your father about that language". Lynn told him as she moved her head to get a better look at his face.

Ace quickly wiped his eyes before looking at her. "Really, I'm fine. T-They were just being idiots is all. I can handle them". Ace told her. Lynn smiled down at him, shaking her head for a moment. "I'm sure you think you can...but you're a lot like your father. And being the way you two are can only get you so far". Lynn said.

"I said I'm good alright? So just let it be". Ace snapped back at her before walking away, leaving Lynn standing there worried for her nephew. _"__Looks like I might have to bring this up to Lincoln later". _Lynn thought to herself.

* * *

"It wasn't the first time either, those guys are always saying stuff about me...or you and dad". Ace said as he finished his story. "So let me get this straight. They're saying that I'm some child predator, that you're just like me...and that me and your dad had a thing right?"

"That's why I came to you first with this. I-I gotta know why they're saying all this stuff. Why would they think you're like that?" Ace asked, hoping that Rich would tell him the truth, making it easy for him to do the same. "Well…there is good reason why they think that, it's something me and your dad agreed we would keep a secret until we were sure you could handle it or if you even needed to know in the first place". Richard answered him.

"K-Keep what a secret?" Ace worriedly questioned, scared that Rich would admit to the wrong thing and admit to screwing his dad.

"Well, you see Ace...I am a minor attracted person. More commonly known as-".

"I know what it means". Ace cut in, interrupting his uncle. "B-But you haven't done anything right? Y-You and dad never really went into detail about how you met". Ace cautiously asked, knowing full well the type of people Rich saved his dad from. "Well that's mainly because it's your father's story to tell. But to answer your question, no I have never and still will never do anything inappropriate with a minor". Rich told him.

_"__O-Okay, well since he is one...maybe he can help me out with this...I hope. M-Maybe he'll tell me I'm wrong". _Ace thought to himself as he tried to figure out his next question.

"Um, H-How did you know? T-That you were like that?" Ace stammered out. "Well..." Rich started as he leaned back against the couch cushions. "I kinda discovered my sexuality and masturbation and all that from an early age, and I of course mainly thought of my peers. Who, at the time were the same age as me". Rich told him. "But as time went on...I noticed that I was still mainly fixating on that age group, even when I had passed well into my teens".

"I still have an attraction towards people my age and older. Hell, I love your aunt to death, really lucky to have her". Rich said. "And nowadays...I don't really have thoughts like that too often, being with Luna's kinda helped with that. I still have the feelings and all that sometimes, but that stuff never goes beyond fantasy. It all stays up here". Rich explained as he pointed to his temple.

Richard looked at his nephew and could tell there was more as to why he was there. If he really wanted to know about Rich, he could've just asked his dad.

"So Ace...is there anything else you want to ask me?" Rich inquired, hoping he could get his nephew to open up a little more. "W-Why haven't you ever tried to do anything with...someone like me or younger?" Ace asked him.

"Well that's a very simple answer. It's just wrong". Rich stated. "It's just not something that should happen, no matter how _consensual _it might be". Rich told him. "Even when the world went to crap and people threw the rules out the window, it was still wrong, on many levels". Rich explained. "B-But what if...W-What if that's all you're attracted to?" Ace asked him.

The realization finally hit Richard, and he knew why Ace was really there.

"Ace...do-do you have...feelings like this?" Rich asked him. His nephew turned from him, not wanting to look his uncle in the eyes. "Hey, you can talk to me you know...about anything dude. I'm one of the most understanding people you'll see". Rich told him as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"I-I don't want to s-say it. I-I'm..." Ace started as he could feel the tears starting to well up in his eyes. He didn't want to be some pedophile. Rich knew exactly what his nephew was going through, and hoped that he could be the guidance that Rich wish he had at that age.

"Ace, if you are...it in no way makes you a bad guy. Even if you have the fantasies and all that. So long as you have the mindfulness to keep it all in your head, and never try to act on anything...then you're good. Hell you'll be one of the strongest people on the planet for doing so". Rich told him, and as soon as the man finished his sentence, the boy wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I-I don't want to be like that. W-What if I can't control myself? W-What if everyone hates me because of it? M-Mom and D-Dad will-".

"They will do nothing but offer their unconditional love and support Ace. Juts like me. Now...before we just jump to conclusions and I tell you that you're like me, why don't you tell me why you think you are?" Rich asked him, hoping that maybe the boy was just confused or worried over nothing.

"W-Well...I've never really been interested in finding a girlfriend. T-They just haven't made me stop and stare...unlike some girls. N-Not gonna name any but… the oldest one I've ever felt like this about...was four years younger than me". Ace explained.

"But even that girl was a bit of a stretch?" Rich asked him, knowing full well the way his mind is probably working. Ace nodded in response.

"Not that I really want to...but I feel I should ask. Do you...um, you know. T-Think about these young girls when you..." Rich tried and failed to find the easy words to ask the question as he crudely mimicked the action in his hand.

"O-Oh...uh, Yes. I-I've tried to think of some of the girls from my class...but it just doesn't do anything". Ace embarrassingly answered, his cheeks a light shade of pink. Rich nodded as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay...well look I'm not gonna be one of those people that just tell you it might be a phase. Because I know full well that half the time it isn't. But we should still deal with this as a _might_ not a _definite_". Rich said.

"Now, even if we come to the conclusion that you are a...pedophile. It's not the end of the world". Rich told him. "You could turn out a non-exclusive like me, still find someone your age. And it doesn't mean that you'll one day offend. That's entirely up to you". Ace nodded, feeling slightly relieved about this even though he was still confused on his true feelings".

"You want me to call your father over here and I can help you tell him?" Rich asked.

But before Ace could answer, there was a knock on the door. Luna stuck her head in and told the two that Lincoln was downstairs, looking for Ace. She saw that Ace had been crying but chose to leave it alone for now, she could always ask Rich about it later.

Richard looked to his nephew and the boy already knew what he was going to ask him, so he just slowly nodded his head. "Tell Linc to head on up Luna if you could?" Rich asked her and she smiled before walking back downstairs. A moment later and the two could hear footsteps approaching and Lincoln soon walked into the room, shutting the door once he was inside.

"Hey Lincoln, how you doing today?" Rich greeted him. "Oh I'm doing good, I heard that Ace was over here so I came over to check on him". Lincoln answered back as he looked at his son. "Guessing aunt Lynn said something?" Ace asked him.

"Maybe. I hear that you had some trouble at school and I just wanted to make sure you were alright?" Lincoln asked him. Ace sat there silently for a moment, just looking down at the floor. Rich nudged him in the side to get him to open up to his father.

"W-Well they were just saying stuff, being stupid. But they weren't the problem". Ace told him. "I-I think I might...be like uncle Rich". Ace said as he quickly looked away from Lincoln and back to the floor. "Like uncle Rich?" Lincoln asked with a brow raised, not really understanding what his son was getting at.

But after looking to Richard, Lincoln could see on his face what he meant.

"O-Oh...like that". Lincoln said, and without another word, the man went up to hug his son. The two stayed silent for a few minutes as Ace just silently cried into his father's shoulder. "E-Even if you are that doesn't mean anything. You're still my son and I love you, I'll be behind you no matter what". Lincoln told him as the teen wept. His worst fear over all this already fading away.

The three sat in the room for the next couple hours as Lincoln and Richard explained, in more detail, how they met and everything leading up to Ace's birth.

"So Rich here, even though he can have a very dark mind sometimes, is one of the kindest people I have ever met. I trust him with my life and that of my family's". Lincoln told his son. "And your aunt Lynn, who was one of Rich's fiercest competition in being allowed to stay here and be friends with everyone, eventually turned around as well...though it did take an unfortunate event for it to happen". Lincoln said.

"W-What do you mean?" Ace asked.

"Well you see, there is one other person in town like me, but there used to be two..." Rich started as he began explaining the last night a member of the Loud family was attacked.

* * *

**October**** 13****th****, 2021**

_"__So there were these two guys that were part of a larger group. Dodge and Malcolm. Once they heard about me they confided in me that they were of a similar orientation. Ergo, into kids. But they were exclusives and one of them...well he wasn't really as abstinent as his friend". _

Richard was waking to his new house that he moved into with Luna, it was almost nine in the evening and he only had one more block till he reached his home.

Noticing some bushes rustling near a house he was walking past, Rich was tempted to investigate, but he was also really wanting to get home to his future wife and go to bed. "No, stop!" Rich heard in a loud whisper, and it was then that he knew that he needed to intervene in whatever was going on.

Getting to the location of the noises, Rich found nothing, no people or trails or anything. And before he could investigate further, something hit him over the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.

When Richard awoke, he was bound to a support beam in one of the basements in Haven. Looking around more, Rich noticed Lincoln tied up in another corner of the room, and heard some muffled noises from his right. Looking next to him, Rich saw Lynn with her hands tied to a pipe on the wall.

"W-What? What's going on?" Rich groggily asked aloud as he tried to figure out the situation. "Oh good you're awake". He heard a voice say and saw a figure to his left.

The man stepped out from the shadows and Rich saw it was Dodge, Malcolm's friend who he noticed was getting a little unhinged. Malcolm and Dodge showed up in a larger group a few months back, and the two had quickly struck up a friendship with Richard. That was mainly on account of their similar attractions and Rich was glad to have people like him to talk to again. But he quickly remembered how weird some of the people like him could get when he started talking more with Dodge.

Malcolm was just fine, seemed like a good individual and had his issues in check, and Rich noticed that he was good at keeping his buddy Dodge in check as well.

But Richard didn't see Malcolm anywhere, only Dodge. With him, Lynn and Lincoln being bound, Rich didn't like where the situation was going. "What's going on here Dodge? You know this isn't gonna end well for you". Rich told him. "Oh it probably won't...but at least I'll get to finally have some fun before the end". Dodge replied.

"Now here's what's gonna happen. I'm gonna have some fun with your buddy Linc here, and if you want you can have the girl. Since she's still a virgin and all". Dodge said. Lynn was screaming through the gag in her mouth and Rich was ready to tear into the man. "Okay, why are you doing this? You had the perfect set up here to live a peaceful life. And what makes you think I'll go along with this?" Rich asked him.

"Oh I don't, Mr. Holier than thou. That's why I have a perfectly fucked up plan in mind" Dodge said as he pulled out his revolver.

"I'm going to shoot the brats here and then kill you if you try anything funny. I'm sure you'd rather just let this happen than have the boy and girl's blood on your hands". Dodge said. Rich noticed the knife on the ground in front of him.

"Use that to cut yourself free and then toss it away. If you try to do anything else with it, I'll shoot the boy dead". Dodge explained and Rich realized he still had the knife hidden in his boot. Coming up with an idea, Rich sighed before looking over to Lynn. She stared back at him with an angry glare.

"You know what? She's been a big bitch to me almost the entire time I've lived here. Might as well give her some payback". Rich said before reaching for the knife on the ground. "Remember, just cut yourself free and toss it behind you, if I see you try to do anything else..." Dodge cocked pulled the hammer back on the revolver, loading a round.

"Yeah, yeah. Just wait till I'm done with her before you do anything with Lincoln there". Rich told him before cutting the bindings holding him to the pole. Tossing the blade away, Rich got up and stood over Lynn.

"This is for taking my eye you stupid bitch". Rich said and Lynn finally had the vindication that she was right about the man. Or so she thought, as Rich winked at her and mouthed that he had a plan. Rich bent over and started undoing his shoe, moving it to the side and getting into a position to grab the knife without Dodge noticing.

Once the man had it in his grasp, Rich turned in a quick motion and launched it towards Dodge. The man screamed in pain as the knife was lodged in his forearm, and before he had the chance to pull the trigger on his gun, Rich tackled him to the ground. Trying to defend himself, Dodge threw his arms out, his right making contact with Rich's nose.

"Ah, you fucker!" Rich grunted before raining blows on the man.

Richard grabbed the man's gun and aimed it for his head. "I should fucking shoot you right now you know? But I'm sure some people here would use the excuse to throw me in jail". Rich angrily spat at the man as he held him at gunpoint.

"B-But you're like me...you should be jumping on this chance man!" Dodge argued and Rich lost it at that accusation. "I am nothing like you!" Rich exclaimed before shooting the man dead.

The gunshot woke up Lincoln who steadily rose from his unconscious state. "H-Huh? W-What's going on?" He groggily asked as he gained his bearings. The teen watched as Rich was undoing Lynn's bindings and worry filled his stomach. "Rich? Lynn? Wha-Oh my god!" Lincoln nearly shouted as he noticed the corpse of Dodge a few feet from him.

Once Lynn was free, she went to her brother and undid the rope holding him. The girl put herself between her brother and their captor. "Dodge here wanted to...But Rich stopped him, n-nothing bad happened". Lynn told her brother.

"T-Thank you Rich". Lynn said to the man as she turned back to look at him. "No problem Lynn, by the sounds of it we got guards coming. I can stay here if you wanna take your brother home and cool off". Rich told her. "No I think I'll stay and make sure they know what happened. That you did what you had to do and saved us". Lynn said as she smiled at him.

* * *

**Present day**

"She was a bit more friendlier to me after that". Rich told Ace as he finished recalling the story.

"But just because you have feelings that are similar to Dodge, it doesn't mean you'll turn out like him...or any of the people who hurt me. You are a good boy, and I'm sure you'll turn out even better than we were". Lincoln told his son. "Yeah, me and Malcolm both are in our fifties and we still haven't done anything, so you have nothing to worry about". Richard added.

Once Ace had calmed down and was feeling a little better about the whole situation, the three left the room to join Luna downstairs. "Oh Linc I almost forgot, how about you, Jordan and Ace join us for dinner tonight? Me and Luna are making some rocking pasta". Rich offered him.

"Yeah sure, not that I'd ever tell her but Jordan's cooking leaves a bit to desire hehe". Lincoln replied as he dissed his wife's cooking skills.

After the dinner, Rich and Lincoln sat alone in the man's study, drinking and talking.

"You know..." Rich said as before taking another swig of his whiskey. "I look back at what my life used to be...what I had. And it makes me really appreciate all that I have". Rich told his brother in law.

"I know what you mean. After all that I went through, after making it to this place and finding my family...It's kind of crazy to think back to how things used to be". Lincoln commented. "Yeah, just think about all that's happened since we made it here". Rich told him.

"We both found out families, the people eventually accepted me as one of their own. You and Jordan getting together despite your pasts, me and Luna marrying and having Grayson, you having Ace". Rich said as he recounted past events.

"My two friends Clyde and Ronnie getting together and having their kids, Lori and Bobby finally tying the knot. Not to mention them having another kid. And despite a couple attacks here and there, we all turned out alright". Lincoln added. "I-I don't think any of it would've been possible without you though. You were helping me before we even met, so thank you Rich for everything". Lincoln said.

"And without you, I don't think I would've found what was missing in my life. Your sister Luna was literally my saving grace and I'm so glad to have you and the rest of your sisters in my life". Rich told him.

"I guess we both helped each other find what was missing hehe". Lincoln said as he raised his glass and Rich tapped it with his. "Cheers to that man. Here's to finding what was missing". The two finished their drinks and headed back downstairs to rejoin the families they never thought they'd have.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that end, I had an alternate version where Rich had died but I decided on this as the main ending. This story was a personal one for me, being of a similar mindset to Richard, I always fantasied about being a hero and saving kids. Showing people that not all minor attracted people are monsters. **

**I hope that message has gotten through to those who think differently and if not, then oh well. Until next time, see you all later and have a good day. **


End file.
